


Held Hearts

by Satistree



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Corvo Attano, Bisexual Jessamine Kaldwin, Canon Timeline Change, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Mute Corvo Attano, Not enough lore about Jessamine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), Pre-Relationship, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Spy Sub-plots, Tower Intrigue, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satistree/pseuds/Satistree
Summary: "When you are near my heart is at peace."This is how the two of them found such endless comfort in each other, it became easy to hold the other's heart. Even in death.





	1. Unease and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Like a slow burn corny romance? Like female characters with substance? Horny? Still thinking about Dishonored in 2019? Well shit, me too!  
> I don't normally share my writing, so this is my first time posting. No beta or anything.  
> Just been thinking about this game since 2013 and I was craving romance so here we are. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Harvest - Day 28 - 1816

The day is mild but the humidity still brings the sweat to Jessamine's brow. She sits in the front row of court with her father, Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin. Attending are visiting dignitaries attempting to win her father's favor in exchange for gifts and promises of trade. Her father doesn't care for such festivities as Middle Songs Eve due to the cost that they require. He does relent every few years after significant prodding from the Dukes and Duchesses of the isles.

Jessamine notes the way her father responds to each giving or promise. Sometimes a tightness in his jaw is all he shows to reveal any frustrations. Tonight, he is tired. She can tell due to the frequency of his hand touching his face and neck. 

On the list tonight is the Duke of Serkonos who, oddly enough, is not even present. In his stead are two others: a middle aged announcer and a young guardsman.

The guard's dark hair is long and pulled tightly behind his head while his shoes and clothes are shiny in their newness. He seems uncomfortable.  
The announcer was in discomfort too. Certainly more used to the dry warmth of Serkonos and unaccustomed to the humid shores of Dunwall. 

He was detailing the guard's accomplishments from a neatly written letter from the Duke: "After his uncontested win in the Blade Verbana and numerous victories in apprehending culprits of corruption, Duke Theodanis Abele thought no one would benefit from Corvo Attano's service more than the head of the Empire itself. Co-" the sweaty man stopped short, unsure. He quickly recovered: "Corvo's muteness shouldn't be taken as meekness. He is exceptionally skilled and has a fortitude that is unrivaled in all the isles." 

Her father looks sternly ahead with his hand over his mouth in tired concentration as the announcer continues. Jessamine can't help but wonder what such a diplomatic gesture could mean from the Duke? Especially with his absence. Duke Abele had recently been intent on stable trade negotiations. She thought that her father's terms were fair to multiple parties. There would be no reason to suspect any ill intent. To deny Corvo's service, however, might be seen as a slight. The best move would be to accept him and put him in a lower watch position.

"Send him back." her father says tersely. "We've no need for any others in the City Watch. Send my thanks to Theodonis irregardless. Attano would be the only Serkonan if he were to stay. He would not do well in our guard, not for a lack of skill, but for lack of conformity ...and a translator."

Careless.

"Father," Jessamine says with an inflection of impatience. "A translator could certainly be found in Dunwall as we do hold claim to the most resourceful city in the isles. Furthermore, there will continue to never be Serkonans within the City Watch if we never appoint them to begin with." 

Her father looks at her with a slight smile of his eyes, and she continues. "Duke Abel must have great pride in this man, it would not be fair to distrust him. Would it?" 

Corvo only stares straight ahead and continues to look uncomfortable.

"You've made your point. A good one. I'm sure the Duke will appreciate you vouching for him here today." her father says turning his attention back to the court. "Corvo Attano. You will be appointed to the High Court Watch and stand with the finest guards here at the tower. A fine duty." 

Corvo nods with a slight bow.

The court stirs in a low murmur. No doubt that seeing the stern hand of Emperor Euhorn take advice, again, from Jessamine makes their clothes itch. Then to top it off, to let a Serkonan into the City Watch at ALL, much less the High Court Watch... They'll be demanding refunds from Drapers Ward.

Her father continues. "And Jessamine will be in charge of finding you a translator and getting you accommodated to the grounds." 

Corvo meets her eyes. He nods but maintains the gaze. All focus.

Jessamine freezes completely. 

"Make your home in the barracks for now. Officer Thorpe-" her father gestures to another guard in the hall. "Show Attano where to sleep and eat until further arrangements are made." 

\--

"What would I know about signing? Certainly one of your ... informants would know such things?" Jessamine begins, tense like the airs from court, and on her father's heels. He looks to her briefly before continuing through Dunwall Tower's inner halls. 

"Such bad manners from an Empress to be-" 

"Is this because I interrupted you in court? I thought you said I was-"

"You're interrupting now, little signet."

Jessamine goes quiet, realizing her own anxieties.

They enter a small personal library and Euhorn continues: "The courts have every reason to argue that you won't be ready for coronation when the time comes. Distraction and haste from the top provides them with opportunities to exploit." She listens intently. "You've just turned twenty this year and yet the court still chitters about your words because they've never seen your actions. To have a task set for yourself to follow through on; A task that many in that room would find unpleasant, is only a chance to show them your competence." 

Jessamine finds her voice. "I understand the need to prove myself to them... but this...?" 

"This-" her father says lifting his hands. "Is not just for you. You have citizens all across the isles who will look to you for leadership, including people like Attano. You implied before to the court that inclusion and welcome should be a standard we strive for. Did you not mean it? Was it all posturing?" 

"I understand and I did mean it." 

She is flustered but knows that he is right. There is little she can do about the expectations that will be demanded of her, but she must meet them in her own way. 

"Show me where to start." 

\--

Waking up early the next day, Jessamine makes her way to the Royal Spymaster, Hiram Burrows, office. Her father continues with the court hearings alone while Jessamine decides to not waste time gathering info from scratch. Lord Burrows should at least have a an index of important people who might help her further still. 

His office was veiled in deep reds. The low lights of oil lamps flicker over her face as she passes the threshold. He peers out of curtain that allows the light from outside the tower to spill into the room, as if in a tall thin pillar. His face shows a brief twinge of irritation before he turns attention to her. 

"Ah, Lady Jessamine to what do I owe the pleasure? I have my assumptions, of course. The birds at court are always chatting away, but I do love to be sure." His smugness is a predictable part of his personality. Playing along usually ends in Jessamine getting her way.

"If you're assumptions are that I need help enlisting people for the tower then you would be correct. I assume you're prepared?" 

"Of course." Burrows walks to his desk and neatly plucks a few sheets of paper from a stack and hands them to her. 

Jessamine examines them and has to withhold a sigh. "Maybe you should attend court more often Lord Burrows. I think there must have been some miscommunication from those birds. I don't need etiquette tutors. I need a translator." 

"Are you certain?" Burrows says uninterested in her objection and now peering out his window again. "This Corvo Attano hardly interacts with the stationed officers and the aloofness only makes him more suspicious. Your father really must consult me before appointing a foreigner. I've been scrambling to make sure he's not a security risk."

"The man hasn't even been here a day, and in all your research you never gathered that he was also mute?" Jessamine asks as nicely as she can.

"Oh, I'm well aware. It's just one more reason he's not worth the investment." Burrows says turning towards her again. "The best move would be to send him back to Karnaca."

Burrows, despite his only recent appointment to the position of Royal Spymaster, was always one for control rather than council. This instance is no different. The final decision is ultimately up to her father, not herself or Burrows. Both of them know that. 

"I'd rather have a list of translators." she smiled prettily.

Burrows walks back to his desk and, with the same deft movements as before, picked up one last piece of paper. "Very well."

There were only a few names on the list, but that's all she needed. Burrows would not have handed her anything if he had found any evidence of a threat. In fact, Corvo wouldn't even be in the courtyard below if Burrows thought him a threat. 

"I thank you for your service to the Empire, Lord Burrows." Jessamine says.

"As you wish. Lady Jessamine." 

\--

"Officer Thorpe." Jessamine says as she spots the man in the courtyard. He turns and swiftly put his hands behind his back with his feet together. The picture of a perfect watchman of the tower. It had been awhile since she last spoke to him. However, he looks just the same: Fair but sun affected completion, dusty blonde hair cropped short, with a thick mustache to match. 

"Lady Jessamine. Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Thorpe responds. 

"Where is our newest watchman? I has hoping to talk to him for a bit."

"He's in the barracks. He ah-" Thorpe considers his words. "He seems nervous, I suppose."

\--

The official letter said he'd be leaving in three days time if he 'consented' to the assignment.

His mother was distraught when he suggested staying. Her eyes watered with tears he hadn't seen since his sister had left them.

"There is only the misery of the silver mines in Karnaca." she had signed and said to him as if to drive the point home. 

He knew that he would do well for himself in Dunwall, but still felt uneasy. He found in this region, very few people knew sign. The thought of loosing his primary communication with others was distressing to say the least. 

When he told her this, she laughed. 

"Even when you had a voice you weren't charming Corvo." 

He gave a half-hearted glare and she laughed again. 

"But, you're talented in other ways. Our Duke has recognized that and given you an opportunity to live with food in your stomach and the nicest roof in all the isles over your head." 

She held his hands and he listened. "You'll find those who will care for you, no matter where you go. Just do what you do best, and they will find you." 

He nodded at her hopefulness but lifted his hands from hers: "I have no choice in this. I never thought I'd leave here."

"It's very rare for anyone to have a choice in anything dear." her voice began to crack again. "This, Corvo, is an opportunity. You must see it as such." 

He was pulled into her arms. Her skin, dark like his, had grown rough with sun and work through the years. A testament to a hard life. As she held him close, Corvo heard her take a shaky breath. 

She never made a habit of having her children tend to her woe. She thought that was unfitting for any good parent. In this moment, he knew she was in as much conflict as he was. Yet she told him to leave anyway.

Corvo sent his response back to the Duke, trying to see this part of his life as his mother had described it.

Three days to say his goodbyes. Three sails to the wind. He drank with friends from the guard one night and childhood friends on another. Kissed and laid with men and women alike as though the fleeting press of others might make any future loneliness ease itself away with the memories. His mother cooked him his favorite meals and told him stories of his father. Three days was not enough. 

The boat departing to Dunwall left early in the day. His mother wasn't awake but he put his brow to hers once before scribing a quick letter. He would write to her.

The ship was cold. The clothes were tight. He felt uncomfortable but knew this was just a process of adjustment. Like the first few blows of a sword before you learn to block. This will take practice.

Practice practice practice. It had to be his mantra now as it always had been. 

Too bad he had no practice with behavior in the presence of the Emperor's daughter. She enters with the man, Thorpe, in tow. He was pacing but halted at their presence. 

In court, sitting in a gilded chair with her voice ringing clear, she seems intimidating. Here in front of him, she was still intimidating and all the more striking to him. Her eyes were demanding stars and her expression rang with that same aura. She had strangely fair skin, Corvo imagined being able to spend a life un-bothered with work would do that. Her clothes and hair looked restrictive, but her posture was relaxed and calm.

Without her, he would have lost everything offered to him. He wonders if she pities him. She won't need to, not if he can do what he was brought to Dunwall for. He watches as her gaze falls on him with a calm he is unused to in strangers.

"Hello Corvo. I'm on my way out to find your translator. I'd like it if you would accompany me. It's for the best if you approve of them."

He knew he was getting a translator, but for her to go personally seemed out of place. He schooled the judgments from his face and simply nodded.

"Lady Jessamine. You know your father and the Spymaster would not approve of you leaving the grounds." Thorpe pipes up with concern.

"That's why you'll be with us as well." Jessamine replies. "Besides, we're not visiting the bottle street gang. We're to check on some leads at nearby schools and a state owned factory. All perfectly secure." 

"But-" Thorpe begins weakly.

"No buts, I'll have two of our best by my side as well. It's sure to be fine." 

Thorpe seems to puff up with pride at her words and concedes. Corvo, unable to really interject, lets his eyes flow between their conversation.

"I won't let my father discharge you." she playfully pokes Thorpe's arm. "I'll let him know I bullied you both. Besides, the faster we find a translator the faster we can make Corvo feel welcome here." She addresses Corvo. "Did the Duke provide you with a translator on the boat ride to Dunwall? It's quite a long trip." 

Corvo shook his head back and forth. 

Jessamine looks frustrated for only a brief second. "I'll be sure to fuss at him during his next visit." She shuffles through the papers in her hands and produces a tightly bound notebook and an inkwell pen. The notebook's pages were smooth and bright, the cover was a solid leather and the binding was both glued and stitched. The pen was sturdy and had a hefty weight to it. The ink was inside the pen itself, no separate well needed. These items alone where worth more than half a months pension in the grand guard in Karnaca. 

"Just in case you need to say anything in the meantime."

Corvo took the items carefully from her, as if they might break in his hands. He decided to write his first words for her.

"Thank you." 

The gentlest of smiles graced her features. "Of course. Anything you need just let me know." 

As they left the gates of the tower grounds and to the streets of Dunwall below, Corvo felt at ease.


	2. Offers and Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the sign in this is going to be based off of ASL, as that's what I'm most familiar with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Nets - Day 1 - 1816

The first two stops, are duds. The first person Jessamine looked for was at a large whaling factory, and they had passed away two months prior. The second had fled Dunwall after she stole schematics and building records from the factory's owner. Presumably to set up her own business in Morley. The third stop, finally, was promising. 

Would Burrows dare try to deter her?

A language school for children. Most in the aristocracy had private tutors set up for their children, but some also sent them to schools for more specific studies. Language schools were a less popular field of study due to the common language being so widespread across the isles. Most classes have a focus on dead languages, hieroglyphics, dialects, and sign. There were only a few in attendance here and Jessamine's hope was the teacher in question, a Ms. Athene Devanaugh, would have enough time for work at the tower.

Athene sits in a neatly organized office, her focus on a stack of papers. She is a surprisingly broad woman who wears a neat set of trousers, cuffed shirt, and vest. She looks like she used to be accustomed to hard work in her youth and has softened over the years. She hears their foot steps first and her eyes find Corvo.

"Hi, are you the person who teaches sign here?" he signs quick and practiced. Her eyebrows rise and a smile blooms across her sun scattered face. She returns the gesture asking a question with her eyes and hands. 

"Yes, I teach sign. Are you deaf?" 

Corvo shakes his head and makes a pinching motion between his index finger and thumb. "No. Mute. We're interested in your services." 

Corvo looks towards Jessamine. Athene's eyes get rounder than her glasses and more questions color her face. 

"A Kaldwin, here to see me?" She says out loud. "I've either done something very good or very very bad."

"Ms. Devanaugh, we're just here to inquire about your services." Jessamine begins, ignoring the comment. "Would you mind listening to our offer?" 

Athene looks around at the group and her face gathers into a calm, she dips her head politely for Jessamine to continue.

"If you're able to allocate some time from your work here, would you be willing to come translate for the tower staff? I would need someone there primarily to translate for our newest guard, Corvo." Jessamine says coming closer to Corvo and touching his arm briefly. 

Athene looks as though she is being told a very sour joke and isn't sure if she can laugh or not. "Translating would be a full-time job, not an after school project, Lady Kaldwin." 

A hot prickle of guilt settles under her ribs. She hasn't really thought of what it means to staff a translator. What else is required to make Corvo feel welcome? She looks at him, seeing only a gentle patience settle on his features, as if this where a play he has seen before. Her confidence wanes for only a moment.

"Then, I suppose I'll need to offer you a full-time position." Jessamine says. No hesitation in her voice with her eyes still trained on Corvo. "And I suppose I can ask now. Corvo, what do you need?" 

Corvo hangs onto her gaze as he answers with smooth motions. Athene's voice enters her ear: "Whatever you're willing to give." 

Jessamine thinks about such a modest request, and pushes again. "Alright, what would be ideal for you? The best you can imagine with no limitations? You must give me something to work with." 

Corvo huffs an almost laugh and a small smile peaks out for but a moment. Reserved. 

His hands move. "The best would be for everyone to understand me and I not have to fumble with-" a pause for more signs. "-fumble with being so out of place. I'd like to know my job and do it, not focus on THIS." He gestures pointedly and with discomfort. Back again on his features. 

If Jessamine had to guess, there isn't much room in his way of communicating to inflect politeness. She brushes off the tone and tries instead to focus on what he might be feeling. "Are you... do you feel you'll be lonely here?" 

Corvo gives her a once over and signs with his hand in a fist and rotating a few times. "Yes." She can remember that one.

"Well, we can't have that." Jessamine turns back to Ms. Athene. "Would you be able to find the time to teach the rest of the guard and myself sign as well?" 

Athene and Corvo both seem taken aback. They stare at her. She stares back. Her father trusts her, she trusts her gut and right now it's telling her to be bold.

Athene hesitates in her response. "It would be an honor to work for our Emperor. Although...the amount of time needed for such a thing- It could take years for everyone at the tower to become fluent." 

"Then you'll will be paid for as long as it takes to get the job done and as generously as any guard. You're also welcome to live and dine in the tower as well, since we'll need you there so often." 

This seems to do it. Athene's face lights up in shock at the offer. "Of course Lady Jessamine, I'll prepare my things!" She leaves towards a room at the back end of the office.

Jessamine looks around the classroom at the different languages laid bare across the wall. Some symbols familiar, some completely unrecognizable. She never had any interest in learning any other language but her own, but learning and understanding concepts luckily came naturally to her. Besides, she was almost finished with her studies the Overseers demanded of her. To fill her time with this would be a much more interesting challenge. And certainly Corvo couldn't only converse with just one person. 

It will be a good opportunity to have her guards learn another skill as well. Her father implored the guard to take their extra time off to pursue other skill sets, so as to make themselves more valuable for future work outside the guard. The more she thinks about it, the more confident she feels with the idea.

She looks at him again. He smiles and looks away, busying himself with a diagram of old names written in a dead script. She hopes she can start to understand Corvo's words quickly. His life must be interesting.

\--

Corvo stares at Jessamine and wonders if she will follow through. 

She looks back at him. What does someone with her status see when looking at him? If this is what she is truly willing to offer, maybe he is going to be alright as his mother says. 

Some nobles, even in Karnaca, didn't know a lick of sign despite it's prominence in the mining districts.  
Mine workers often wore masks covering their entire face while they worked their long hours in the mines. Drills and the fall of picks often echoed about every chamber, making hearing a problem too. Some people spent so long in the mines, they'd loose their sense hearing, time and even the ability to breathe properly. 

"The silver was too close to the old gods and the Outsider to be touched." was a common saying his mother often expressed. She worked there briefly and Corvo remembered his sister urging her to quit. 

It was awful work. Ultimately, not being able to speak during the 14 hour work day encouraged people to find alternative ways to communicate. Learning sign became a right of passage in the groups leading the miners. Despite never working in a silver mine, Corvo never lacked people with whom he could communicate with.

Athene is quick to return and the trip to the tower is set against the evening sun. He feels comfortable, despite the humid air of the day.

\--

The next few weeks are an adjustment to say the least. Thorpe teaches Corvo how guard rotations are made around the main and surrounding grounds. Corvo is given different clothes. Still a uniform but significantly more comfortable than what the Duke had provided for him. 

Athene settles into her own office and the two of them find a routine suiting them both. During days of work, she'll be with him during morning rounds near the perimeter. As the need will be greater for communication with any foot traffic headed in or out of the tower. They will take lunch and dinner together giving Corvo the opportunity to socialize with the other watchmen. In the afternoons, when his shift are strictly closer to the back gates or the roof, Athene will work with either Jessamine or any off duty guards for lessons. 

Athene leaves for her apartment and Corvo spends his evenings in the barracks, practicing with his sword or free-running on the roofs. Corvo was the only guard who actually slept in the barracks overnight as the other guards at the tower had families holding a high rank in military or finance and had homes to go to. Corvo would be sending some of his pension to his mother, but decides to save the rest. Once he's saved enough, he'll be able to afford a place off of the grounds as well. Hopefully. 

The other guards are generally standoffish for the first two weeks, but do exchange words and stories about themselves slowly but surely. Most will ask questions about what Karnaca was like, how it felt to win the Blade Verbana, and the best 'back alley' way to grip a sword. 

Athene, after a certain point seemed to know his answers by heart. She reminds Corvo of his sister in a way. Bold, boisterous, but attentive and kind. He appreciates her company and extensive dirty vocabulary. 

One evening, after a meal, they'd been greeted by a fellow guard, Alec. He was broad through the chest with soft curls cropped short and swept back. He looked at first glance like a constantly stern man, but after a few drinks he softened considerably. 

After polite introductions Alec asks: "What do you recommend eating if I ever visit Karnaca?"  
Corvo doesn't make jokes often, but feels like having a bit of fun. Athene looks at him in absolute shock as he signs: 

"Blood ox. Whole." 

She pushes at his shoulder playfully and returns the favor. Of course. 

"Don't be a cocksucker." she signs. 

The gesture itself, being overtly suggestive, makes Alec turns red in the face before letting a laugh grow loud and hearty. 

"That ah... sounds like quite a meal." 

Corvo can't help his grin.

\--

Not all things are pleasant. 

Walker, who runs ammunition security, arrives drunk to his shift. A mess and slurring loudly Walker eases into Corvos' space. 

Walker has not dedicated any time to learning sign. So Corvo grabs him to hold him at arms length. Walker barely registers the touch, but manages to shout. 

"AH, justtss the boy I was wanting to see!"

Corvo takes pity and quickly leads him away to the barracks in an attempt to cover for him. Athene follows dutifully, but doesn't try to help the man stand.

"You're kinder than I would be in this situation." Athene notes quietly. 

Fumbling to keep him from the ground and placing a hand over Walker's mouth at the same time prove difficult. Walker turns out to be a rude and rather loud drunk. 

"So, which Overseer got to keep your tongue Attano? Hear there aren't too many in Karnaca, but the ones you got are worse. They don't even need those fancy music boxes." Corvo rolls his eyes and pushes ahead. 

Walker begins again, louder this time. Attracting attention. "I heard, they stole you away when you were just a little one. Cut your tongue out to keep their secrets." 

Corvo had heard worse theories, but it only attracts more ears and eyes to them. No hiding now as the Guard Captain, Hershel Monroe, sees the whiskey inspired state of Walker. 

Well shit. 

Without a word, Monroe takes long and even strides towards them, before gripping Walker by the scruff of his already disheveled uniform. Walker, sobering from the strength of the man, gets considerably quieter as he is hauled away with ease. 

The tension is thick between Corvo and the other guards as they watch the pair disappear towards the tower. Strained glances are exchanged before everyone heads their separate ways. 

It is only two days later Corvo hears Alec and Thorpe talking about Walker's dismissal from the guard and his family's reaction being severe. They apparently disowned him until he could "make something of himself." 

The world already demands so much. If given the opportunity to care for your own child so easily, wouldn't you want to? What led Walker to drink himself to such a state? Corvo leaves that conversation quickly. 

Corvo realizes after; he still hasn't managed to write to his own mother. He takes the ink pen Jessamine gave him and writes with care. Words flow easily and composing a paragraph of details is enjoyable in it's own way. He finds Athene shortly after. 

"Do you know when the courier will be here?" 

"Hello to you too." She says teasingly. "I've seen her here only once, but I hear she comes once every two weeks. Usually later in the day. Writing to someone?" She says pointing at his letter.

"My mother." He says, his expression contemplative. 

"Missing her?"

"Yes" and after a beat: "and home... friends."

"Aww now don't start feeling sorry for yourself now. Besides we're friends aren't we Corvo?" She says sliding next to him and giving him a hefty pat on the back. He gives her a soft confirming smile and she nods before saying. 

"As your friend, I never took you for a momma's boy." Teasing grin smeared wide over her face. 

Corvo scowls. Rolling his eyes playfully. Not entirely alone.


	3. Lessons and Loveliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Wind - Day 18 - 1816

Jessamine is almost done with Holger Square. Almost. The High Overseer, Gerard Coates, will be announcing her competency for righteousness to the court. Just up the street is the Office of the High Overseer himself, and she will have access to the whole of the building. It must be done. The best path to being a good Empress is to have allies. One of the oldest and most influential allies to have, is the Abby of the Everyman. 

There is always plenty of talk during any Boyle party to know the frequency of seances and attempts to commune with the Outsider. The upper classes are not immune to temptations that, any Overseer would point out, are an obvious violation of the seven strictures. She must set herself apart from any courtly intrigue in the eyes of the Abby and High Overseer. They even have their own special section of the tower reserved for them. This is necessary. Boring. First and foremost necessary.

The room is small and damp, but Jessamine sits up straight and listens as Overseer Devend gives one of his last lessons. She doesn't know what any of the overseers look like besides the Vice and High Overseers. Devend's face is covered by the standard issue bronze mask. Only his voice marks him. It is clear in pronunciation and tenor, although slightly breathy as if he speaks through his nose.

"And just what was the tragedy of White Cliff Lady Kaldwin? In your own words now." Devend looks at her expectantly. 

"I would say the loss of life. What would you say?" Jessamine replies.

"It was a loss indeed, not even the strictest of Abbymen would deny that, but... Look closer and realize it the witches and heretics choice to embrace the Outsider. The great tragedy was letting his influence gnaw away at their lives so thoroughly it threatened society itself. A society you'll lead one day." He finishes. 

He is awaiting specific answers. Practiced. "Those who died on White Cliff made themselves into one of the greatest sacrifices to the building of a new age. Now, my goal would be to see that this new age serves my people. Serves them so they would have no reason to seek the Outsider in the first place." 

"That's an admirable goal to have." He says more solemnly than expected. "However, in that goal don't forget that the Outsider can still penetrate your plans. Maybe your people won't seek out the Outsider directly, but they'll find him through your institutions." 

"How do you mean?" Jessamine asks. There is no winning with Overseer Devend sometimes.

"Before your time, your father proposed a great many things that he wisely brought before the High Overseer's council. The one I remember most clearly was the desire for administering funds to the Academy for the creation of a defense against birth." 

"Defense against birth?" Jessamine echoes.

"Yes. Apparently an up and coming natural philosopher had devised a type of medication that could be taken orally and would prevent pregnancy. Even the bleeding period." he finishes up. As if the science of the matter is a bore.

Jessamine didn't know such a thing was possible. Most times to avoid pregnancy she did what any one else in her position at court would've advised: avoid penetration or seek the company of those who couldn't get you pregnant. She had always managed to avoid the consequences of any fun she was having with others. That wasn't for Overseer Devend to know though. 

"Since such a thing doesn't exist I can only guess the strictur-" 

"Wanton Flesh." he says cutting her off and staring through the holes of his mask. "Your father, in trying to prevent the sufferings of the expecting, overlooked the strictures. He would've aided in the pursuit of lust and greed of the body. Birth is the reminder to abstain. To take it away would be to play into the Outsider's hands."

Boiling hot blood rushes to Jessamine's head. She breathes a practiced breath. Careful now. "My own mother died in childbirth." 

Devend places a calming hand on her shoulder. "Beatrix is remembered fondly by us all. If your father had been successful in his venture with the young academic, we would've never had you."

Jessamine knows her mother wanted children, so she didn't quite believe that. The Abby would serve her well during her first years as Empress. She is so close. She peers up at him and tries to give a natural smile. "Of course. Both my father and myself are grateful to the Abby, for all that you do for us and the isles." 

Overseer Devend pats her shoulder. "You can begin writing that acceptance speech now. I'll inform High Overseer Coates of your comprehension. The ceremony will be next week. Congratulations Lady Jessamine." She stands from her uncomfortable seat and flashes him her teeth. 

"And thank you Overseer Devend, for your lessons."

She rides to Kaldwin's bridge via rail-car, her mind racing. Esma Boyle had always said the Office of the High Overseer was located close to the Golden Cat for a reason. The Madams and the Overseers would argue that this is to prevent the influence of the Outsider, but Jessamine bets the Outsider has little to do with what goes on there. 

Waton flesh indeed.

Many people, poorer than her mother, die during childbirth or suffer in poverty due to too many children. The month of Harvest is always filled with the sounds of crying babes. Many of these children would end up orphans or abused. Any solution that is proposed is done with hushed lips and she understands why. She never thought of a state sponsored solution. The prospect of a 'defense against birth' seems like a long awaited answer. 

She could guess the reasons why her father had wanted such a thing, avoiding Delilah's birth would've been a great relief for her mother. Jessamine didn't know all the specifics, but Delilah had always been a point of contention between her parents. She wouldn't bring this revelation to his attention. She feels endless amounts of grief and resentment towards her father in regards to her mother's death, but she knows he blamed himself for it too. To bring this up is useless and distracting for everyone. 

This would have to be a solution she would have to pursue on her own, but inspiring none the less. 

\--

There was little to do besides standard patrolling most days. There had only been one 'break in' where an older woman had mistaken the tower for her husband's apartment. She was turned away, and that was that. After three months of only walking and standing, Corvo amps up his nightly runs on the tower scaffolding. He was caught only once by a group of maids who had fallen silent at the sight of an uniformed guard dashing across buildings and climbing up walls. He got down quickly and mercifully it wasn't reported to anyone.

He did notice gaps in patrol procedures and defensible positions however. Corvo took note of a couple of areas that could be tightened or at least have an increased number of eyes.

There was an older bridge way, now destroyed but still accessible if someone was a skilled enough climber. This was the most glaring to him. It led straight up to a waterway that let out far too close to the tower itself. All it would take is one dry day, and there would be easy access to the tower. 

Corvo had worked at fortified positions before, but none were quite as old as Dunwall Tower. There where multiple areas where parts of the building had been added on through the years. This disjointed construction of the tower made scaling the side of the building fairly easy. There were simple solutions, such as adding smoother or harder to grip surfaces to the vulnerable face of the tower. Corvo would also suggest adding deterrents, such as certain types of plants or metal wire to limit the access points. Something as simple as a motorized gate would protect a larger area. Corvo had written up similar field reports in Karnaca with great success. In some cases preventing attacks altogether. 

Hopefully, Hershal Monroe will be inclined to listen.

By the time Corvo had arrived in Dunwall, Monroe had been standing guard captain for the tower for some twenty odd years. He had apparently worked as a naval officer for multiple fleets before his position at the tower. He was held in high esteem, given his work as well as his family's high social status. Corvo had seen him mostly hunkered over paperwork or assigning shifts to the senior guards. Or dragging Walker off by his drunken ear. He had yet to talk to Corvo outside of giving orders. Corvo had only heard of Monroe's competency so he tried to be confident with his findings as he made his way over to Monroe's office after his shift. 

Located down a set of stairs close to the gazebo, the office is temporary as new areas of the tower are being rebuilt after some water damage. The interior of the building is well lit and furnished with all the typical finery of the tower. Monroe is sitting at his desk in the center of the room. Impeccably clean with the exception of a few notes from the Royal Spymaster holding his attention. Corvo is close enough to see the seal of Lord Burrows, but Monroe doesn't look up from his work.

Corvo, undeterred, places his letter with an explanation of his findings on the desk. Monroe, finally acknowledging him, simply gives him a look of confused disdain. 

"Where is your translator?" he asks. Athene is actually preparing for lessons since Corvos' shift is over. Not that Corvo could explain that. Monroe clucks his tongue and picks up the letter irregardless.

"Give me a moment Attano." he says before unfurling the letter under a magnifying glass. His eyes scan for only a moment before landing back upon Corvo. "I appreciate the attention to detail, but it's unnecessary. We've had someone try to enter the tower that way, and they promptly drowned."

Corvo had heard as much from an over-talkative guard, by the name of Gavin. He'd heard far too much about the death that made it's way around the tower from Gavin honestly. 

Monroe begins folding up his letter without looking at the other concerns listed and it is tucked away in his desk. Monroe catches the look Corvo gives him and sighs. "Listen Attano, every other guard that brings that crawlspace to my attention doesn't last long in my squad. Don't overstep your position." 

Corvo stills. 

"Good you're listening now." Monroe stands and gets close. "I've been here longer than you've been a thought young man. I only take note of things I don't know, so don't clutter my station again." Monroe leans back and waves Corvo towards the door. Corvo turns on his heel quickly. He's uninterested in the display Monroe is flaunting. 

"One more thing, Attano." Monroe's voice drifts to him with little care. "Bring your translator next time. Lady Jessamine does more for you than she's done for most. Don't dismiss her gifts." 

Corvo leaves before he does something to disrespect his own character.

\--

Corvo goes to wait by the tower's water-lock entrance, the courier is supposed to arrive soon anyway. Corvo knows Monroe simply wants to do his job well, so he can't fault him for that, but the arrogance... Corvo takes calming breaths of the salty ocean air. The spray cool and damp on his face. Same as anywhere else. He settles in to wait and contemplate his next moves for convincing Monroe. No use in letting a bad attitude stop him.

"There she is!" He hears a watchman say loudly from inside the water-lock building. Corvo heads inside and watches as a skiff parks itself inside the lower belly of the building and is slowly lifted by the mechanical flood gates inside. Corvo has seen no other entrance like this one. 

The constant additions to the tower are mostly due to it's proximity and support of the Academy of Natural Philosophy in Dunwall. All manner of new technologies make him feel like a child again. Seeing the first rail cars being installed in the Batista mining district had been a wonder to behold. Corvo realizes that the water-lock could also have potential breaks in security. He produces the bound book and fountain pen Jessamine had gifted him from his coat and makes a note to check there later. 

A short woman with a round face, large satchel, and a long tailed overcoat steps down from the skiff and skips towards one of the watchmen. She was quickly gathered in a large pair of arms that squeeze her tightly before ruffling her short cropped black hair. 

"Good to have you back Kho!"  
"Oh shove it you eel, I know what you want." her words seem harsh but she is all smiles as she reaches into her bag and produces a small box. The watchman's face, who Corvo recognizes as Gavin, lights up as he takes it from her. "You know just what any hard working man needs ya do." He opens the box and picks up a thickly rolled cigar. 

"Aye. That's right 'hard working' is the key word there." She says pulling out a smaller rolled smoke for herself. 

Corvo approaches waving for her attention. He doesn't want to disrupt their conversation too much, just wants to hand his letter off and be on his way. 

Kho notices. "Oh, you're new."

Gavin turns around and sees him too. "Ah that's Corvo. New blood, fresh from Karnaca. He's mute though, so not much for conversation." 

Koh gives Gavin an ugly look. "You really are such an eel." Then she turns towards Corvo and finger signs: "My name is K-H-O S-A-R-A-N" Corvo is a bit taken aback and so is Gavin by the looks of it. 

Corvo recovers quickly and signs back with a question on his face. "You're the courier?" 

"You got it." she responds with a smile. "Knowing sign comes in handy when you're taking letters and packages to all corners of the isles." Kho waves at Corvo to come closer and her face goes wide with awe. "You're the man who won the Blade Verbana aren't you! Every port from Karnaca to Fraieport talks about you!" Kho gushes. "Say, what do I have to do to get you to teach me something useful? Not every port in the Isles is as safe as... well none of them are." 

"Two things" He plucks a rolled smoke and points. "This" Then he hands Kho the letter. "And this." 

Kho smiles and takes his letter and places it into her bag. "Is that all? By all means-" She produces a match and gets Corvo's smoke started. "I think we'll get along just fine Corvo." 

He takes an inhale and recognizes the flavor of white leaf tobacco.

Gavin looks pleased. "Well now that we're all acquainted, who wants to hear about the prisoner who jumped from the bridge to Coldridge last month? Some say he escaped through the sewers, other say he was eaten by-" 

"Would you stop that morbid talk for one evening? You're always asking why you can't manage to get laid, and honestly!" Kho interrupts, exasperated. 

Corvo began choking on smoke and a laugh tickles the back of his throat. Gavin looks affronted at his secret being spilled.

"Hey you'll learn quick Attano!" Gavin sputters. "It's hard to have a good night outside of Fugue Feast or the Golden Cat when you're a guard. Too many people of station will say the work is far too laborious. I once had Lady Timsh tell me I smelled."

"You DO smell. AND you tell crude bloody stories no one wants to hear." Kho finishes for him. "How about a nice story for once?"

"Oh I know nice. Have you seen Lady Jessamine yet?" Gavin asks. "She came down the back steps yesterday, tightly cut outfit per usual. Still lovely as ever." 

"No, the tower is always my first stop in Dunwall. She's always retired for the evening by the time I arrive. I've got to head up to the financial district tomorrow though and I heard she's attending a meeting with the unions. So maybe I'll get to see what all the fuss is about." Kho says.

"Corvo's spent plenty of time with her, haven't you Corvo?" Gavin asks, blatantly hungry for details.

"Only one day." Corvo signs and Kho supplies. "She was kind."

"She comes out to see the patrols in the morning sometimes. Once she saw I'd gotten a hole in my uniform trousers and asked me if I'd put in a request for a new pair. I told her I would, but I needn't bother. She put in the request herself and the next day I had two new pairs." Gavin recalls fondly.

Corvo remembers that day he'd spent walking through Dunwall's nicest streets with Jessamine and Thorpe. To him it had been strange and new in a way most of his other days in Dunwall were not. He remembered her touch on his arm, the way she spoke, and how her eyes demanded answers. 

As Gavin and Kho catch up about court and port-side scandal, Corvo decides quietly to himself that she is lovely.


	4. Hidden Rooms and Open Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of High Cold - Day 25 - 1816

It had been six months and sign had truly taken hold of the watchmen. Especially those in Monroe's squad, as the man didn't take lessons himself, the opportunities were endless. Rude gestures where the easiest to learn for obvious reasons, but finger signing the common letter system was the easiest for the group to pin down. Outside of talking to Corvo, it was used all throughout the tower when guards where needing to be discreet between themselves.

Corvo himself found finger spelling tiring, but knew being fluent in sign could take years. It took him roughly a year and a half to learn and be confident in conversation. He had also been a child at the time, not an adult with full time responsibilities. Corvo imagined it would be a while before anyone outside of Athene to understand him fully. Not that he minded, but sometimes he wondered...

"Do you like working at the tower?" Corvo asks her one day after their shift. They are both still in uniform and eating lunch near the lower gardens. 

"Well sure. I get paid well and the job is pretty relaxed." She thinks for a moment."You?"

His expression is conflicted. "It's alright..."

"Well what don't you like?"

"I like it here, but ... I feel.. stuck?" he's not sure if that is the right expression.

"I hate to tell you this Corvo: The Emperor owns the isles. No matter what job you're doing, you'll be working for him. At least here the scenery is nice."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well is that a bad thing?"

"No..."

"Thought not." Sensing that he hadn't quite said what he needed to, presses. "What makes you feel 'stuck', exactly?"

Corvo struggles for the right signs, and Athene supplies guesses: "Do you think you should be paid more?" 

"No."

"Is your schedule not working for you?"

"No."

"Lonely?"

"Not as much as I thought I would be, no."

"Do..." she give an pause and then a calculating look. "Do you just need to get laid or something?" She asks this lightly and with jest. She moves to put food in her mouth.

Corvo felt his skin heat and his whole body recoils with the turn in conversation. She is getting a laugh out of his reaction now, choking on her food. He did want to have sex, but THAT definitely wasn't the issue... and he certainly wasn't going to tell her such things.

"No. Just feel like I don't exist outside of being a guard. Wonder what else I could've done with my life." He says.

"You're certainly one of the best in your field." She smiles and pats him on the back affectionately."That's everyone's story Corvo. You take the opportunities life gives you. Some get less than others. Some more. Even our Lady Jessamine has limited options."

He gives her a look of skepticism.

"It's true she'll only ever get to be Empress-" She catches Corvo's unimpressed look. 

"How unfortunate for her." Corvo signs while rolling his eyes.

"Okay she's still got it easy. In a lot of ways, but the analogy still holds." she finishes. 

Athene thinks for a long moment before starting again. "She's actually learning rather fast. Try speaking with her. She is very good company. Besides you should talk to people your own age. I sound like your mother cause I'm probably the same age as her."

"Older actually." Corvo says laughing at her scowl.

"Our future Empress must stay busy." Corvo says. "Unless you're a guard stuck in rotation, everyone here seems to be going at full speed. That man, Sokolov, has been here non-stop. Some machine is being installed."

"A new gate apparently. You're bored then?" Corvo agrees to that conclusion with a nod and she continues. "Gavin was saying new rounds would be starting at the end of the month because of the gate." 

She switches to sign. "Are you going to eat anything?" 

Corvo looks around the lower garden at another guard taking a cigarette break. "When he leaves."

Corvo didn't have all of his tongue and as a result had to manually put food between his teeth with his fingers. 

No one at his home would've batted an eyelash, except for the nobles. He had heard enough scoffs and laughs his first weeks here. No direct words, of course, as his fellow guards had some propriety. Corvo decided it was easier to just wait until he was alone. If he focused on what others were whispering rather than his job he would certainly fail at it. Maybe one day, the fortitude would come to him.

Eventually the man does leave and Corvo eats a Morley apple; tart and sweet. They arrive fresh to Dunwall by boat. They would've rotted on the way down to the tip of the isles in Karnaca. He'd had his first taste and couldn't get enough. He is reminded that Dunwall isn't all so terrible. 

\--

The air of the day is crisp and getting colder. The harvests have long since finished and the tailors at Draper's Ward have rolled out thick furs and warm wools in their shops. Jessamine has purchased herself a warmer coat for the coming months and now makes her way inside the gates of the tower. The coat is a longer affair that what she normally takes up. Coming about mid thigh over her pressed trousers. The bulk of the coat is a deep navy embroidered with swans, trimmed in short black fur and copper accents at the cuffs and neck. 

She decides to look at the last vegetation of the garden before the cold sets in for good. She walks on foot from the rail car and passes through the new gate construction. Jessamine notices that a rose bush surprisingly hasn't lost all of it's bloom and goes to pick a few. One of the maids, Margery, has been asking for perfume ingredients so maybe these would suit her needs. She was thinking about when Margery's next shift would be when she hears a conversation between two guards grow loud:

"Have you seen him though? Corvo looks like a child shoveling food into his mouth that way-" 

Jessamine doesn't need to hear much else, and is quickly in front of them. Eyes sharp. They immediately stand at attention as she speaks: "I heard from Captain Monroe that the new rounds would begin shorty after installation of the new oil operated gates. Is that true?"

"Oh yes, Lady Jessam-"

"And do you like working here?" 

"Of course I-"

"Good because efficient guards get to keep working the grounds here. Efficient guards also don't talk crudely about their fellow watchmen. Would you agree?"

He immediately stiffens. Eyes wide. "Of course! I apologize for-"

"I do not need your apology. I need you to be good at your job, er..." She takes a moment to recognize him. "Forrestal- your father owns property on Crows Court and Brambly. Yes?"

He visibly gulps. "Yes ma'me." 

"It would be a shame for me to tell him you began guarding the area by the docks and sewer outlets rather than the Tower, wouldn't it?" Jessamine says nicely.

"A great shame. It won't happen again Lady Jessamine." Both of the guards look down at their feet sheepishly. 

"Make sure it doesn't. Corvo has exceeded expectations. That gate is being installed is by his suggestion. Do not disrespect his name or your own with such pointless gossip."

With that she strolls off leaving them in the gardens. Her grip tight around the rose petals. 

There is no need to bring this to Corvo's attention of course. He has probably heard such things and didn't need her to explain anything to him. She still feels as though she should do something. 

\--

He hears the soft steps of her boots before he sees her. Jessamine comes towards him, expression soft but with concern. She grips what looks like petals in her hands and her lips are curled into a pout. Again, soft. Corvo realizes he hasn't blinked until she begins speaking.

"Hello again Corvo, Athene. Corvo nods at her and Athene says warmly. "Good evening Lady Jessamine, is there anything we can help you with today?"

"I had an idea I wanted to run by Corvo. You're off duty now aren't you?" "Yes." Corvo signs, curiosity on his features. 

In the time he had been in Dunwall, Jessamine was rigorously dedicated to her studies, attending court, and various meetings. Corvo had caught her once or twice on the roof. Star gazing it had seemed. She'd speak with some of the guards or Monroe, share a joke or two but was off quickly to whatever her life needed of her. He had only been in her presence a handful of times after his initial arrival. She'd been consistently professional and goal oriented. 

Right now she seems to slow down and really look at him. Eyes demanding answers.

"I'd like to show you something." She turns her attention to Athene. "Also think I'll try conversation on my own today. You can retire for the evening if you like." Athene nods and gives Corvo a raised eyebrow. "I think you'll do just fine." Corvo is unsure who Athene is talking to, but she pats him on the back before saying good evening. 

Jessamine gestures for him to follow. 

"How much sign are you comfortable with?" He asks, signing slowly.

She gives him a smile. "Enough to know you're underestimating me." 

Corvo lets a deep huff of a laugh through his nose. She looks at him shocked for a moment, not expecting him to make sound, much less a laugh. 

He continues to smile before replying. "Never. Nothing seems to stop you." 

"You might be surprised, but most things no. I've got no excuse to let anything stop me." 

They continue at steady pace towards the top floor of the inner tower. She drops off some petals in a large room. Corvo thinks they're petals anyway. He thinks it odd, but doesn't bring it up. Corvo doesn't bring anything up really. He is preoccupied with taking in the interior of the tower. He realizes they may be breaking some protocol, as the guards who patrol in the tower were there due to seniority. If she thinks this is okay, it must be. 

She stops them in the middle of the hall. She pushes a piece of paneling hidden in plain sight. A click is heard and the panel swings wide. She ushers him inside. Corvo tries to hide his shock but knows he's not successful as Jessamine raises an eyebrow and smiles widely. Clearly proud of herself.

Just when he thought things at the tower were getting boring.

Corvo notices the smell of old glue and paper first. Jessamine closes the panel behind her. Then, in the dim light, she grasps a set of ropes. They are attached to an old pulley system that creaks as she moves them. Bright warm light from the afternoon floods the tiny room that Corvo recognizes as a library. There is a rectangular table in the center of the room, a couple of chairs, a lounge styled sofa in the back, and from floor to ceiling books line the walls. There is even a ladder to reach all the books. Lots of dust too, enough to suggest the room isn't being used regularly. 

"This was my mother's library. She used to come here when the stress of the day was too much." Jessamine says slowly letting nostalgia creep into her voice. "We've got a few historical texts if you're interested, but it's mostly fiction. My mother was always fond of pirate stories." She walks to a nearby shelf and pulls out a large book. It is full of scrap papers and notes but maintains a richly decorated binding. Corvo stands closer to give her a soft and puzzled expression. 

"Why show me this?" He asks. 

"Well, I... " she begins. Uncharacteristically nervous, she avoids his gaze. "I realized you don't have a permanent residence here like the other watchmen. I thought you might like a quieter... more private space to come to. Other than just any bunk in the barracks." 

"Thank you." He signs to her. She really does go out of her way for him, or maybe this is just how she treats others. Either way Corvo is grateful for her character.

Standing before him holding the large book with a bright cascade of light pouring from above... The dust settling around and shifting in the light makes her image all the more stark in his mind.

Corvo looks up at the ceiling then and considers something else. He points to the skylight, now detectable with the opening of those shutters. "That's not on any diagram of the tower." 

"I ah, don't know that word." Jessamine says stumped. Putting the book down she mimics the sign. Corvo slowly spells out the letters for her. 

"Diagram? You mean the plans for the tower?" 

"Yes. I've looked at many and haven't seen this room or the skylight."

"The tower was built in sections, depending on the sitting ruler. Some plans where lost along the way, but I found a couple of these rooms when I was a child." Jessamine wrings her hands together. "My mother found and used this one, I've only visited once or twice since she died." She looks him. "I think it would be better being used. Please feel free to come here if you happen to need a moment of privacy."

"Will the other guards be okay with me... wandering the halls?" Corvo generally avoids this area of the tower and doesn't presume he can walk too freely inside.

"They shouldn't but there's more than one way to get here." Jessamine reaches for the ladder which moves easily, due to being on a set of castors. She places it against a wall near the back of the room and begins to undo the buttons on her coat. Corvo's brain goes blank for a moment trying to figure out why she's taking her clothes off. 

"You might want to take off the outer layer of your uniform. It can't be clean up here and it's always been stuffy. Even in colder weather." she says this unceremoniously before putting the coat down and rolling up the cuffs of her pressed white blouse. She begins to climb the ladder and looks at him expectantly. 

He does need to get laid. Such a thing wouldn't have excited him before moving to Dunwall. 

He follows suit and removes his top coat and vest. Leaving him in the standard issue grey collar shirt. Jessamine opens up yet another panel, not in the ceiling but on the wall just below it and crawls inside. Corvo watches her disappear and wonders if every visit with her was to be an adventure. She pokes her head out of the panel and waves him in. He crouches, although not uncomfortably, to get inside. She is already standing in the space and walks towards a grate.

Pointing she says "This leads to the roof in case we need to escape or hide while the guards handle any threats. You can use it to get in." Corvo finally makes it inside the crawlspace with her as she asks another question. "I understand that you do have regular duty on the roof?" 

"Yes. Do you keep track of such things?"

"I keep track of most of the guard so I can make sure I have something to talk about when their relatives at court ask about them." She looks bored as she says this.

"You won't have to keep track of me, I doubt my family will show up to court." He signs amused by her honest face. Very different from the first day he met her.

"Maybe not, but it's been hard not to pay attention to the effect you have." she says. 

"What do you mean?" he asks genuinely not sure.

"You're aware that the reason we're having that oil powered door installed, is because Monroe had reviewed your suggestions and thought they where good enough to make changes, yes?"

"No. He made it seem like I was being unreasonable." He can't believe this. He had submitted numerous other reports about the water lock and the railcar system. He'd nearly forgot about the gate.

Jessamine sighs and places a hand on her brow. "He really does act like an old hound sometimes, but he has told me with great confidence that you're doing well. Keep bringing him suggestions, he can't be everywhere at once despite him certainly trying."

Corvo rightly doesn't know how to feel about this. "And the... the water way on the west side of the tower? He seemed angry that I had brought it up." 

Jessamine put her whole hand on her face at that. "Yes. He does that on purpose. He would agree with you that it is a problem." Jessamine sighs and Corvo feels she's explained this on more than one occasion. "He's not straight forward because of some... tiff he had with Leon about the defense of that area. Essentially, if you ever bring this to Leon's attention, who is adamant that it shouldn't be a focus for defense, he will try to get you removed from Monroe's squad. Monroe on the other hand, has argued it should be addressed. Endlessly. Monroe will just tell you not to bring it up and potentially ruin his... 'strategy' as he calls it." 

"Why would I be removed from Monroe's squad for bringing it up?" Corvo asks. The indirectness of it all is so nonsensical.

"Leon Fendrel is my father's Lord Protector and Monroe is simply at his mercy in terms of security. If Leon wanted to, he could get rid of every man who brought it up and put them on patrol somewhere else. Monroe wants to keep all men of this opinion around, but have them keep quiet about it. It's one giant pissing contest to be honest with you." Jessamine looks annoyed. While Corvo is pleased with the revelation he decides to change the subject.

"I was wondering. When does Lord Burrows send out the incoming mail?" Corvo asks. 

Kho had told him any incoming mail had to be taken to Burrows first as he needed to inspect it for security reasons.

Jessamine takes a pause for the change in subject before answering. "He's usually pretty quick about it, are you waiting on something?"

"Yes. I've been waiting on a reply that should be back by now." 

"Hmm. I believe he's already retired for the evening. Bring it to his attention with Athene and I'm sure he'll sort it out." she begins making her way down the ladder. "I'm going to retire as well. Feel free to look around and get acquainted." Once down the ladder she begins to leave, picking up the large book from before on her way out. "Good evening Corvo, please let me know if you need anything." He nods politely as she leaves.

Sitting on the edge of the table, he thinks for a long moment about what she had said. There was no reason for her to lie to him or make up stories, she has been very straight-forward with him. He appreciates it, given how little he understands the motivations of his upper command. Or the people of Dunwall in general. He would've never guessed there was any animosity between Fendrel and Monroe based on how they interacted in the yard. He found it all rather silly, but shook his head and went to take his leave. Before leaving, he noticed Jessamine had left her coat.

The other room they had stopped by before the library... Presumably it was her room. He should bring it to her.


	5. Loud Mouths and Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: This chapter has depictions of violence and injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of High Cold - Day 26 - 1816

The hall lights are dimmed for the evening as the tower settles into the night. Corvo heads directly to the room, so as to not be questioned by the guards on night duty. He is still in uniform, but they are less familiar with him. Athene being absent also presents a problem.

The room itself is closed off by a double door made of dark stained wood, frosted glass and golden accents. He knocks gently avoiding delicate areas of the door.

"One moment." He hears her answer. Thankfully it's her.

She comes to the door and the first thing Corvo notices is her hair is loose but not entirely down. As if he has caught her in the middle of undoing the long locks from the usually tight bun. Next, is that she is clutching the top of her blouse to hold it shut. A hint of her breasts can be seen between the opening of the soft fabric.

"Hello Corvo, what is it?" She asks, curious.

He casts his eyes towards the ceiling and lifts the coat as a response. It's not as though he hasn't seen breasts before, but given she was to be the Empress one day and he certainly didn't have her permission... He felt like 'voyeur' was a bold enough word to use.

Jessamine, of course, catches this and a very womanly giggle finds it's way to his ears. "How courteous of you." She says taking the coat from him. Leaving Corvo unsure if she means him bringing the coat back or his averted gaze.

"Thank you Corvo and good night." She says gently smiling at him. He meets her eyes and no longer sees that sharp demanding gaze but something more like fondness. He returns the smile. 

She closes the door and it shuts with a soft click. He almost manages to have a complete thought about the interaction. However, as the door moves shut it reveals Leon Fendrel himself. Standing at the end of the hall and watching Corvo carefully. 

This is how rumors get started, Corvo thinks to himself. Fendrel however, only turns heel and walks around the corner leaving Corvo alone with his thoughts. 

Corvo, having limited interactions with the man has absolutely no idea what he would say to him. Fendrel likely walks off because Athene isn't present. Corvo is grateful to avoid whatever that conversation might have entailed. He takes his leave quickly.

\--

The following day Corvo lets Athene know he needs to follow up with Burrows about incoming mail. It takes another few days for their days of rest to begin. When they're on their way to Burrows's office, the mid-day is chilled and surprisingly dry. The tower is a quiet relief from the winds.

"Do you think this Lord Burrorw's inspects all the mail himself? For everyone here?" Athene ponders aloud.

"Maybe. I've never seen him. If he stays in his office all the time it's a possibility." Corvo says.

"I would assume he would have to read it to be sure, being the royal spy master and all. Not a fun thought though."

"No. Not at all."

The door to the office is of the same finery as the rest of the tower, but it is oddly left open to the hall. As they approach, Corvo hears the voice of Hiram Burrows come sharply from the office.

"Come in Attano, Devanaugh. I was wondering when you'd manage your way here."

Giving each other a brief and glance, Corvo and Athene enter the office. Burrows sits at his desk shuffling through papers and stamping documents. He doesn't look up as they approach.

"These letters and notices have been here for weeks Attano, why has it taken you so long to pick them up?" Burrows says snidely. Still attending to his own work.

It distinctly sounds like Burrows doesn't want an explanation. There were plenty of reasons of course. Corvo hasn't known Burrows was the person to see until recently. Corvo had never actually seen the man before now, much less be introduced. Athene had been tasked with teaching the guards more complex lessons, thus taking up her time. Corvo could probably think of a few more, but he didn't need to explain himself. 

Best to appeal to this man and not draw the meeting out longer than necessary.

Athene translates, voice overly polite: "Sorry for the tardiness Lord Burrows. I thought the mail was to be given to the addressee once it passed your inspection."

"I have my men hand them out once I'm done, that's true." Burrows says stamping one final notice before finally looking at the two. "But they are only handed off to residences. Are you in possession of an address Attano?" 

Clearly he isn't. Certainly a spy master would know such things. Corvo is un-used to this particular kind of barb. He is used to over hearing a whisper of an uninformed judgement. He is even used to outright threats from various gang members and pirates he interacted with in Karnaca. 

But this constant call to his class and status. Or lack there of.

Burrows keeps talking: "Of course not. Most landlords wouldn't want a foreigner they can't understand as a tenant. Silly me."

Corvo tries his best to mirror the calm Burrows is projecting. Being upset will only be trouble, he knows that much. 

Athene also keeps her cool, but her voice had a thread of fury to it. "I apologize for the inconvenience this must have caused you-"

"Hiram! Give the man his mail!" Interrupting at that moment, a booming and jovial voice comes through the door at their backs. "We have plans of action to discuss. Ones that don't require your dour attitude!"

Leon Fendrel strides into the room and straight to Burrow's desk. Even in the low light, Corvo can see the laugh lines on his tanned face. Squared jaw and straight backed, he strides with confidence. His uniform is darker than the other guards and it is streamlined to allow for greater movement.

Burrows says nothing, but does produce a few letters and what looks like an official notice of some sort. Fendrel takes them, with no delicacy, and gives Burrow's upper arm a firm pat. Burrows barely contains a grimace. 

Fendrel hands Corvo the letters and promptly grabs his shoulders and leads him to the hall. Corvo stiffens, unused to the contact, but allows himself to be led. Athene is right behind them.

"Wait here for a moment Corvo. I'd like to speak to you privately. The goat won't take but a moment." Fendrel looks to Athene only briefly before signing. "You're dismissed." The sign for 'dismissed' is overdone, much like Fendrel's voice.

Corvo can only manage to stare at the other man's hands and shit eating grin. Athene rolls her eyes and waves a brief goodbye. Fendrel is closing the door to Burrows' office before Corvo can get a grip on what just happened. Maybe Fendrel is taking lessons with Athene, she doesn't seemed shocked. Although Corvo can hardly imagine how they would've had the time.

The doors to Burrows office must be heavy, since no sound penetrates the hall. Certainly Fendrel wants to talk about him being at Jessamine's door in the middle of the night. Corvo tries to take note of his surroundings. Distracting himself from his own nerves will help. The chandeliers are casting low light as the windows are open for the mid-day. The rug that runs the length of the hall is coordinated with the seasons. The month of High Cold; so a pale blue. Near the window sits a large potted plant that has wilted. There is very little to look at outside of this. Luckily, he waits in the hall for only two silent minutes.

There are no goodbyes between the two as Fendrel leaves. He begins walking down the hall and asks with his eyes for Corvo to follow.

"You shouldn't worry about Burrows. He's new at his job and just wants to make sure he gets everything right. Perfect even. All he manages to do, of course, is act like a perfect ass." Fendrel laughs at his own joke and smacks Corvo on his back. Corvo nearly trips.

Corvo recovers and signs simply. "Thank you for stepping in."

"No problem my boy. The Emperor trusts him despite his unfortunate deposition. So it's my job to keep that goat away from polite people. If he went to court himself, we wouldn't get any funding for the security measures he wants oh so dearly."

Corvo chuckles. The man clearly is just someone who likes to get things done. Might as well bring it up. "Jessamine showed me the hidden library. That's why I was in the tower that night." 

"Well of course. That's what anyone would think." Fendrel smirked.

Corvo switched to another subject. "How many other rooms are like that library?"

"Plenty. Where else would the empires greatest tickle their staff?"

They had made their way to the main hall by now. The words echoed through the chamber. Corvo stares at him, distinctly uncomfortable.

"Oh Corvo, lighten up! The Overseers wouldn't dare allow such things. The world can't see every little mistake Euhorn and little Jessamine make along the way. No. Stowing away what little privacy they can get, keeps them from running the Empire into the ground. I'm certain of that." 

"They need their privacy sure, but if someone finds a way in via one of these rooms... doesn't this pose a risk for security?" Corvo presses. 

"Ah I see now. You think little Jessamine shows everyone those rooms? Give her more credit. Just because she radiates politeness doesn't mean she trusts unconditionally. She must have great faith in you. And so quickly too..."

Fendrel's face implies too much.

"I -what? No. She-" Corvo's hands start and go. Hands literally grasping for the words. "I'm asking about the possibility of a break in-"

"You needn't worry yourself so much Corvo. For every addition made to the tower, another part is destroyed. There exist no true maps. Only those trusted know of those spaces. If that trust is betrayed, well... we'll know who to blame huh?" Fendrel's voice cuts low with the remark.

Corvo thinks it amazing how this man could pivot so quickly in such a short conversation. Corvo is quick with a sword and Fendrel is quick with words. Good thing they were out the door to the courtyard and this conversation could end quickly. They continue across the little bridge that rests over the small waterway in front of the tower. Now dry. 

Corvo barely sees it.

He raises his sword just in time to deflect the bolt. The only sound that can be heard is the hard twang of metal on metal. Crossbow then.

Fendrel is already ducking behind a pillar, all mirth gone from his face.

Corvo looks to where the shooter stands. Covered in dirt and clearly fresh from a climb up the side of the old bridge way. Of course.

"Come out Fendrel you loudmouthed shit! You ruined me!"

Corvo wastes no time waiting for this man's monologue. He jumps from the bridge and runs quickly on the stone perimeter of the waterway. 

Bolts waste no time finding him either. Corvo bats them away with his sword easily. Timing his blocks with the pull of the trigger and the distance that stands between the two of them.

As Corvo gets closer, he realizes the man holding the crossbow is Walker. His face sallow with the abuse of liquor and anger. No time to ask questions. He needs to be disarmed. 

Corvo maneuvers down from the wall and into the trench. Deflecting one final bolt.

He runs full speed at Walker. At this distance he won't be able to reload in time. 

At the last second, Corvo lets himself drop to the ground. As he slides past Walker, he grabs the man's boot with a strong grip. The momentum causes Walker to fall, face first, into the dirt. The cross bow lands a few feet away.

Corvo hops quickly onto Walker's back, pinning him. Walker struggles and moves his elbow frantically, as if to catch Corvo's torso. Corvo wraps his arm around Walker's neck, placing his bicep next to Walker's windpipe and squeezes.

After a few moments, Walker goes limp and unconscious. Corvo takes heavy breaths and remembers the cold as the sweat on his brow catches the wind. He looks up at the guards and Fendrel who stand gaping at the display. 

Fendrel is the first to move and makes his way to the trench. "Where in the void did you learn to deflect bolts with a sword? While running at the same time?!" 

"Pirates. Are you not concerned that a man just tried to kill you?" Corvo signs. Eyes wide with disbelief at the man.

"No! There's a story of pirates to be told." Fendrel turns to the other guards. "Close your mouths and get down here. Lets get this man to Coldridge immediately." 

As Corvo and Fendrel go to pick up Walker, his dead weight suddenly jumps to life. A bolt appears in his hand and it soon finds it's way into Fendrel's thigh. 

Frenrel doesn't even yell, too in shock from the suddenness of it all. Corvo grabs Walker's hand and twists it back to prevent him from removing the bolt and trying again. With his free hand, Corvo slams Walker's head into the ground. He goes limp once more but Corvo takes no chances and restrains Walker with his belt.

Fendrel is on the ground holding his leg which is bleeding profusely. His own uniform doesn't make use of belts apparently. The other guards are running towards them now. Corvo sees Alec and beckons him closer. Alec is overtly flustered when Corvo removes his belt. Corvo quickly ties off Fendrel's leg. Alec recovers, but is still hot in the face as they both haul Fendrel out of the water way. Three other guards take Walker to Coldridge, making sure he doesn't regain consciousness along the way.

\--

Corvo's trousers are covered in blood by the time the three of them reach a cot in the nearby barracks. Alec runs to fetch Sokolov. Corvo knows if he stops to think about what's going on or to feel guilty, he will be removed from the moment. Instead he focuses on what needs to be done. He puts pressure on the wound and Fendrel hisses at the pain but still manages to keep talking. Even when the Royal physician arrives to examine the damage. 

"Sokolov. Why is the Empire's most selfish man attending to my wounds? Isn't there anyone else?" Fendrel says, delirious at this point. 

Sokolov looks unimpressed as he cuts the fabric of Fendrel's pants away from the wound. "You know I'm here because I'm the best and the Emperor pays me handsomely for it. Hold still."

"The only reason you're the best is because you throw anyone else with promise from the academy. You'd make me bleed more if you got enough money for it you- yoou...disloyal-" Fendrel is pale and sweating as the blood loss begins to set in. Sokolov quickly injects a syringe filled with a red substance into the wound which stops the bleeding. 

"Loyalty is for dogs Leon. The Emperor's money is what's saving you now. Some aren't so lucky with a wound like this. Unfortunately, I know this bolt; it has barbs on it. Preventing it from simply being pulled back out. We'll have to push it through." Sokolov says. Offhandedly with the entirety of his focus on the task at hand. He injects another shot into Fendrel's leg, this time green. Sokolov looks to Corvo. "You'll need to hold him down, the sedative will only do so much so quickly, and this damnable bolt needs to be removed."

Corvo nods and positions himself behind Fendrel in the cot. Fendrel grunts as Corvo wraps his arms around his chest tightly. Fendrel grasps onto Corvo all the same. Sokolov cuts off as much of the bolt as he can, before quickly pushing it through the other side of Fendrel's thigh. Fendrel still doesn't yell, but grits his teeth and pushes against Corvo's grip. Corvo maintains his hold as the bolt falls to the floor followed by a fresh flow of blood. Sokolov is quick to inspect the wound once more before stitching it shut on both sides. He finishes by wrapping Fendrel's leg in fresh dressings.

As he begins moving to a nearby sink to wash his hands, Sokolov grunts. "Don't you all have work to be doing?" 

Corvo looks up to notice a group of guards hovering by the doorway. Gavin is there, eyes round. No doubt spinning a way to retell this to anyone off duty. Athene is there too, deep worry written on her features. Exhaustion taking hold Fendrel's grip loosens and he begins dozing off in Corvo's arms. A prickle of guilt hits Corvo in his gut as he removes himself from Fendrel. 

He thought for sure Walker had been out. Damn. Of course this happens the first day he manages to communicate candidly with the Lord Protector.

"Don't look so worried lad. He'll be walking again in two months I reckon. Certainly letting any and all nonsense fall from his mouth by tomorrow morning." Sokolov says eyeing Corvo. "No thoughts to share? You're the one who took out the attacker right? The man is asleep, you do have the room to talk now."

Corvo looks at Sokolov blankly and signs. Sokolov stares in confusion for a moment before Athene begins translating from the door: "You talk as much as he does." 

Sokolov grins at the revelation. "Ah you're the Serkonan. You'll have to tell me how you lost your tongue one day." 

"No thanks."

After Sokalov directs Alec and Gavin to take Fendrel to his quarters, Corvo is blessedly left alone.


	6. Grief and New Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of High Cold - Day 27 - 1816

Jessamine and her father are discussing the latest proposal for the food ticket program over a late lunch. Jessamine had encouraged the canning unions to state their needs before the court and they successfully managed to increase their wages. Much to the ire of the more industrious members. Now there is a bill to cut the food ticket program for items of food that are canned. A clear backlash.

"Designating what types of food are to be included is just so that the Meierson's can call the City Watch on anyone eating a can of pears verses a fresh one. It's absurd." Jessamine says irritated.

"It is." Her father agrees. "It's a clear attempt to undercut your influence you-"

Euhorn stops mid-sentence and Jessamine follows his gaze now drawn toward the door. Sokolov strolls in, smelling of fresh blood.

"You and your entrances. What's happened?" Euhorn barely avoids shouting.

"You'll need to find a new Royal Protector I'm afraid." Sokolov says already at the liquor cabinet. "Some intruder just stuck Leon like a hog. Luckily, you're little Serkonan gift took care of the rabble in less than a minute. Or so I'm told."

"Where is Leon now?" Euhorn says. Jessamine sees her father grip the dinning table tightly.

"He's resting in his quarters. He'll be awake by tomorrow to over-exaggerate the tale for you no doubt." Sokolov gives a satisfied grin at seeing the King Street Brandy.

"And Corvo?" Jessamine asks.

"Also fine." He pours himself a hefty glass full. "He'll need a new uniform. It managed to catch more blood than the floor."

"He certainly will." Euhorn says.

\-- 

Officer Thorpe reports back to Euhorn immediately after realizing that Corvo can not be located in the courtyard, barracks or the gardens. 

"He is on rotation for two days of rest, so he may have left the Tower for a while." Thorpe says. Hoping Corvo did in fact leave for his days off rather than be... guilty of something. The Emperor rarely calls on any of the guards privately unless it's the Lord Protector. 

Thorpe hadn't been on duty, but everyone had heard about Corvo's quick skills disarming Walker. As well as Lord Protector Fendrel nearly bleeding out in the barracks. Thorpe doesn't want to doubt Corvo. Corvo is a fine enough fellow. To him at least. Some find him unfriendly or strange. Some have even suggested that Corvo knew Walker wasn't knocked out, and helped plan the attack. Of course that's a ridiculous claim. Even still. The doubt of it tickles Thorpe's mind and he feels strangely guilty for it.

Lady Jessamine approaches him. "Of course, sorry to send you searching. We should've reviewed his schedule first." 

"It's no trouble Lady Jessamine. Corvo has rarely left the grounds in the time he's been here, but I imagine today's events were-" Thorpe contemplates his words. No need to over extend his opinion. "Overwhelming." 

\--

Jessamine leaves Leon in his chambers with her father. It has been a few hours since Leon has woken up. Despite his injuries, he has maintained his usual candor. Multiple guards have told her of how quickly Corvo moved. "Like a bird in flight." Leon agreed and sang Corvo's praises until he was out of breath and passed out again. She wonders if Corvo had handled similar situations before. 

Now, it has turned dark and Corvo still hasn't been seen on the grounds. She decides to check the library before settling in for the night. If he's there, she wants to tell him the good news.

She opens and closes the panel with a click. A faint hint of moonlight comes through the skylight. Other than that there is only a small lamp lit at the table.

Corvo is slumped over that table. All of his outer uniform is gone, and he's left in standard issue trousers and undershirt. 

She stops at the sight of him. He doesn't move when she enters the room. She walks forward slowly. Still no movement. He must be sleeping. She moves even closer to be sure. His hair is loose from it's usual tail and splayed across his face. His chest moves slowly on each inhale and exhale. He's got a couple of letters in front of him; unfurled and wax seals broken. She places her hand on the table to steady herself. One letter catches her eye as it has a corner covered in blood. It reads:

"To the attention of Corvo Attano,

In regards to the holdings and residency of the deceased Paloma Attano. It is our duty to inform you that if the deceased belongings are not collected by the end of the Month of Wind they will be absorbed by the state. Attached is her death record including the cause and time of death for -"

The rest of the letter is cut off, but Jessamine doesn't need to read anymore. She looks at his face again. His eyes are closed and she realizes now they're also wet.

He came here for privacy. As she begins to remove herself from the table, the heel of her shoe scrapes against an open book. The sound of the page tearing penetrates the room. 

Corvo is up in an instant. Focus written across every feature he successfully grabs hold of her arm. She watches as his face changes to recognition and then to a hint of fear. He immediately removes himself from her. He lowers his head and signs the same thing again and again. Brushing his fingertips onto his open palm then and making circular motions with his fist on his chest. 

"Forgive me. I'm sorry. Forgive me." 

She is shocked by the quickness of his movements, but knows she must have scared him. Trying to see his face, she speaks as softly as she can "It's alright, Corvo. There's nothing to forgive. I'm sure-" His hands have stopped moving but his head is still lowered. He's taking large breaths. 

"I'm sure you're going through a lot right now."

He looks at her, searching.

"I'm sorry for startling you. My father wanted to speak with you about what happened in the courtyard."

Corvo casts his eyes down, thinking, and signs. "I'm sorry. I should've made sure that Walker was unconscious."

Jessamine pauses for a moment to make sure she read his hands correctly. She tries not to sound too stern in her response. "Corvo. You disarmed a man in less than a minute. You made sure Leon didn't bleed out before Sokolov arrived. You saved his life. No one will come berate you for it." She moves closer.

He looks at her again and he's clearly tired. "No one was quite sure where you were. I thought I'd better check here." Jessamine clenches her fists nervously, wanting to comfort but not overstep.

Corvo makes no moves to sign. She places a gentle hand on his arm.

"Forgive me, but I saw the letter. Just now. About your mother."

He nods, eyes glossy.

"Between such news and Leon you must be exhausted." She rubs her thumb in small circles on his arm. "I know this is difficult for you. I-" Jessamine begins to wonder how much she should share. How much would she even be able to say before dissolving into her own grief? Not much more, better to focus on him right now.

Corvo leans into her touch. 

"I was with my own mother during her final days, I can't imagine how you must feel being here. I'm so sorry Corvo." She doesn't let her voice crack but Corvo must pick up on her distress anyway. He places his hand on her arm and gives it a small squeeze before removing himself to sign.

"You said the Emperor needs to speak with me. Should we see him now?"

"We can go later. My father wants to promote you to his private watch." Corvo's face flashes shock but she continues. "I, however, would like you to rest. We'll have Thorpe get you in two days time. Just make sure you're easy enough for him to find."

\--

Even if he could speak he wouldn't want to. Corvo finds he can only nod. He feels hollow from the past few days events. The sight and smell of blood is dredging up old memories. Fresh fight between two local street rats. The way all that blood lay thick in the dirt beneath him. How the infection didn't cease and the resulting fever made him run hot for days. 

He tries not to think of it. Tries not to think about how he'd jumped at Jessamine. Tries not to think of his mother. He needs to focus.

So he nods his affirmations as he is appointed to Euhorn's Private Watch. Despite the promotion he feels strangely dis-empowered. Useless even. So he nods. There is no court to behold the transfer of his position. No ceremony like a Royal Protector or Spymaster would receive. Just Euhorn, Fendrel and himself discuss the details. He nods as Euhorn explains over an evening fire and two fingers worth of Dunwall whiskey. He speaks slow and practiced.

"The purpose of the City Watch is to reinforce in the minds of our people that they're safe. The purpose of the High Court Watch is similar in that we want our visitors to feel safe as they serve the Empire. These positions are more about display. It's why so many of the men who work here at the tower have families who attend court. It makes them feel proud." Euhorn finishes his glass of whiskey and continues with a steady cadence. "The Private Watch is different. You will not be keeping people safe with appearances. Rather you'll be accomplishing goals first and appearances will be the farthest from your mind." 

Corvo nods. Watching as Euhorn's face turns to the fire in concentration. "You'll attend court as needed but I'll need you to help with special projects mostly. I need you in my back pocket." Euhorn looks at him then. Gaze demanding. Corvo sees Jessamine in his features.

\--

"These whispers were rare before the death of Euhorn's wife, but have increasingly gotten louder over the years as Jessamine has come of age." Leon says this from his bed. Speaking loudly and undeterred despite it only being three days since the damage. "We've got a few leads and suspects, but nothing concrete. And that's where you come in. A few others as well, but they have their own tasks." 

These 'whispers' have been happening for months. "So does the Emperor think the assassination threats are nothing then?" Corvo asks. 

"Euhorn doesn't want to disrupt court by making baseless accusations. Makes him seem unstable, which he is desperate to avoid." Leon looks to the air, contemplating. "He also thinks if something were to happen I'll be there to take the blow. Which, I will. But there is no reason I can't save myself some trouble and weed out any firebrand that makes themselves known before drawing swords."

Corvo pointedly doesn't look at Leon when he says this. If only he'd thought the same thing when maintaining the tower's defenses.

"I think the best place to start is the academy of natural philosophy. I've been there on one too many occasions and the people that congregate there are very interested in hearing themselves speak."

Corvo continues to look away from Leon. Maybe there's a reason he's there so frequently. Does he not hear himself?

"Being there without being seen will let us gather insight on certain motivations of the patrons as well as collect evidence. There are two students you'll be seeking out, both have patronage from members of court." Leon lays two portrait sketches on the table. Finally giving Corvo something to look at.

"Take note of any correspondence about sponsored projects. You may not know what you're looking at, so grab as many documents as you can."

"Are these two marks or the patrons?" 

Leon grins at him. "So eager and serious." 

Corvo really just wants something to focus on besides his grief. 

"Both Euhorn and myself have absolute confidence in you. After seeing your skills first hand, your file doesn't seem like puffed up bragging." 

Bragging? 

"Does Euhorn think Duke Abel a liar?" Corvo asks. Is Euhorn unstable? Such distrust seems unfounded.

"No no nothing of the sort. He was concerned when you were gifted but Theodonis didn't show up to vouch for you himself."

Corvo supposes he understands the logic, but there is a much simpler answer.

"After the way his son died here, he dislikes Dunwall. Certainly this isn't a shock."

Leon's voice fills with heat quickly: "And I don't like being at Euhorn's heels for three quarters of my life, but that is what the job demands. Duke Theodonis' job is to represent his people, you included." he sighs audibly "Now I'm being serious. You must stop that."

"Please give me the information." Corvo signs, ignoring his outburst.

\--

Jessamine hears the door to Leon's room open and shut. She's been patiently waiting in a small alcove away from most of the guard's rotation. Pretending to be busy but ready for her chance. 

Corvo passes where she is tucked away and she waves for his attention. His eyes find her first then he stops on a dime. She signs: "I have a favor to ask. Follow me please."

She sees a smile tug on his lips before he nods and follows. She leads him to a small room beneath a staircase. It's small but she doesn't plan to keep him long. 

I know my father is sending you to the Academy, and I was wondering if you would pick up some old research for me?" Jessamine began. "The work of Elijah Primbly should be in the archives. Easy to find, but none of his documentation exists outside of the Academy. I need it for a project I'm working on."

Corvo looks hesitant. "I was under the impression you didn't know the details of what the Private Watch was doing. For your safety." 

"I have my ways of finding out. Besides if I'm going to be Empress one day, I can't be in the dark about such things. This is really the only part of my training my father is hesitant about." She says honestly.

He averts his eyes and smiles a bit wider than before. Jessamine feels a small thrill run through her at the sight.

He looks back to her. "I'll look for you."

"Thank you." she looks at his face and notices how tired he still looks. "Are you doing alright?"

That little smile disappears and he just nods. 

"Tell me only if you want to. It's still all a little fresh huh?" She tries to be softer when saying this. He nods again without looking at her this time. No need to press him.

"Are you leaving tonight? For the Academy?" 

Corvo manages to sign again."Yes, there are meetings on the 19th day of every month. So there should be plenty of people there to overhear. We'll arrive before daybreak." 

She nods and takes a moment to think. Did she miss anything? Ah...

"Do you know how trials work?" she asks him.

A simple shake of the hand combined with a shrug: "Sort of?"

"I'll make sure you get to attend court beforehand so you don't feel overwhelmed. But, we can only hold Walker for so long. We're going to need you to testify." she watches as his expression goes solemn. She continues. "Just state what happened. We'll have Athene there to translate so everything goes smoothly."

"Did you know his family disowned him?"

"Yes, I'm aware." 

"No one drinks that way without reason."

"You're right. And the reason is understandable."

Corvo looks at her with his head tilted slightly. Waiting.

"One of the women at the Golden Cat he would see... regularly but quietly." She said with some discomfort. "She died in labor." She feels cold saying this. Knowing so much about all the guards did have it's drawbacks. "Leon had told him to take time for himself. He refused, of course, because of his family's expectations."

"Expectations?" Corvo has leaned back as if trying to distance himself from what he was hearing.

"They would say that a man of his status shouldn't mourn a ... woman like her." Jessamine finishes quietly.

His lips curl into a thin line. Clearly displeased. His hands are crossed in front of him and he makes no move to sign. This was the first time his silence had been loud.

She knows she must be compassionate for her people, even Walker. Most other people she socialized with, would not have such disappointment with hearing about his situation. Even in his restraint, Corvo is seeing something beyond the obvious unfortunate circumstance.

"Will you tell me what you're thinking please?"

He looks at her with conflict sewn into every feature. "At one point in time, my mother would've been a woman like her." He's uncomfortable but he trusts her enough it seems. "As hard as she worked, sometimes we would still be at a loss for money. Especially after my father died. I know she did what she had to and I think no less of her for it." 

Jessamine swallowed hard. At a loss at how to respond. Leon wasn't the only one tending to a wound.

"I realize many people look at me and see something specific. They would look at my mother and see something too, so I have to wonder..." Corvo looks at her squarely, almost challenging but restrained. "Should I not mourn a woman like her? Given my new position?"

Jessamine grabs hold of the cuff of his sleeve as if to pull his hands away from the thoughts. "All loss of life should be mourned. There is no simple answer other than that." 

Corvo seems to deflate at that. As if some anxiety had been released from him. Does he think she will judge him so harshly? She wonders briefly what other people have said to him. 

He has decided to trust her with something so personal. Just to make a point. She needs to make her own. Pain with conviction. "My own mother died in labor, desperate to deliver an heir. I would argue, that there's very little variation on how people get pregnant." Corvo smiles a little at this, despite the seriousness. "In her own way she was a ... woman like her. I certainly mourn." Jessamine hears her voice crack. Damn.

Corvo takes her hand under his, pressing gently. Understanding. This interaction is genuine in a way she's unused to. She removes her hand and coughs distractedly. 

"I can't keep you here. You should go prepare." 

He nods firmly, mind suddenly focused on his task. 

She signs as he takes his leave: "Good luck and be safe."

He smiles again.


	7. Granting Access and Academic Restriction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tore through the Dishonored Wiki for this one...  
> Be prepared for name dropping and my love for Dishonored lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice - Day 3 - 1816

Corvo thinks that the cold dusk that hits the isle of the Academy of Natural Philosophy is beautiful. The building is of Tyvian design and seemed to defy the laws of nature itself. Or supposedly, explained them in their complexity. Most buildings throughout Dunwall are brick and mortar. Narrow with sloped roofs and small smoke stacks. Dedicated to home life and the needs of workers and factories. 

The Academy is a display of the very gifted minds that reside inside. Mostly made of a single dense stone that is carved to look like an upside down pyramid, with tall blackened windows. Smoke stacks are abundant, but only appear along the top of the building. They spill vast amounts of different colored smog into the awaiting sky. The support system for the building seems non-existent and Corvo wonders how he is supposed to get inside. 

Sewers maybe? Most places in Dunwall still used chamber pots rather than an actual septic system. Something he still doesn't understand. Perhaps the Academy would be different in this way too. Vents might be risky. No telling what is billowing out of those stacks. High ceilings? Unobservant students? Hopefully.

The massive stone doors of the entrance can barely be distinguished from the wall. Corvo watches as the doors open and close swiftly to let a yawning student leave for the night. 

Thorpe and himself take a small skiff to the side of the island, where Corvo notices a few drainage pipes. One is large enough for him to crawl through and only has a trickle of water coming from it. Perfect, if it actually leads somewhere.

Corvo points. Thorpe nods and pulls the skiff close enough so that Corvo will only have to climb a few ledges to be there. 

Thorpe is hesitant and clumsy, but manages to sign: "Take this." Corvo is takes a device that can fit into his palm. It's got an unused audiograph recording card sitting inside. Significantly smaller than the desk model and with no speaker. 

"It only records." Thorpe says staying quiet and signing. "Use it sparingly. There is less space on that card."

Corvo has never seen one like this before and wonders how expensive the small object in his hand is. He tucks it away into his coat's inner pocket and waves his goodbye. 

Thorpe signs finally: "I'll meet you here at dusk tomorrow. Good luck."

Corvo ascends the ledge with ease and the skiff travels quietly away. 

The drainage pipe is thankfully not for sewage but rather the occasional experiment. A subtle blue glow of whale oil stains the insides of the pipe. Among other things that Corvo doesn't want to think about. The inlet opens to a large but removable grate. The cover of night comes quickly enough and the academy lights turn down for all but a few dedicated students. 

Corvo maintains the quiet of his footsteps and focuses on familiarizing himself with the interior. The walls are lined with metal pipes carrying wires from room to room. The rooms themselves have partial walls with about a foot of glass coming from the ceiling to complete each wall. All have moving lights and tables. Some rooms are immaculately clean while others remarkably disgusting. One room in particular looks as though every book from the shelf is open. According to the frantic writing on the chalkboard, there is some secret hidden in the ancient ruins under Dunwall. Corvo is not sure how reading this many books, certainly all at once, would reveal the secret.

Finding the offices and rooms of his targets is easy enough, as maps of the layout can be found on multiple display boards. Still no explanation on how the structure itself doesn't fall over. Corvo hopes that the people who built this place are as smart as they believe they are.

The sound of footsteps echo around the hall. Corvo shoves the map into his coat and climbs up the metal piping quickly. Pressing himself as close to the ceiling as possible. 

"Show me where. There must have been a gas leak! There's no way he would say that to Pratchett." A young woman says to her companion.

"Believe it. Gas or not, Daud always has something to say. Not sure how he got accepted." they reply before stopping in front of the display board. Corvo had just taken the map from there. Their brow furrows for a moment but nothing is said about it as the pair continues down the corridor. 

"Maybe he'll get expelled. Wouldn't be the first time the Prat has taken someone out of the program." Corvo scales his way across the metal piping and out of earshot. He tucks himself into a surprisingly spacious vent and plans the best route for the following day. There are luckily plenty of places to hide from sight. The upper ventilation and metal piping is going to be his best bet.

\--

The morning starts with loud lectures and the overwhelming smell of mixing chemicals. Corvo overhears plenty on his way to the first location. Younger students who like to ask questions are his favorite. They lack experience and ask more obvious questions. Even invasive ones. Plenty of teachers are eager to overshare their thoughts. Corvo never had the schooling or the financing to attend a place like this. Being able to follow their conversations is an interesting exercise.

"I don't understand why we need to follow the Overseers 'strictures'. Would more research into the void not create better conclusions rather than simply avoiding the void altogether? Why are we content to rely on their word alone?" A young whelp with a wide grin argues. He clearly thinks he's clever.

"The Overseers don't interact with the void as a general rule yes, but the Oracular order does so frequently." The professor responds amused but not unfamiliar with the contention. "They are interested in learning about the void in their own strange ways. They say even the Overseers spend their final days attempting to be a vehicle to the void for their sisters."

"I wonder then if High Overseer Coates would let us attend his deathbed. He's certainly not long for this world." 

A few hushed laughs come from the students, but the blunt and detached nature of the comment makes Corvo's skin crawl. He leaves.

\--

"Morris Sullivan has apparently been seen carving bones and selling them." one of them says hushed.

A deep sigh. Corvo listens as this room is sealed tight. Maybe something worth knowing.

"How credible is the witness?"

"They're young. Idealistic but still impressionable." 

"Sullivan only got admitted to the academy on account of money, not brains or motivations. No idea who's funding the man."

The three of them share looks. 

"Convince them that what they saw was a privately funded matter. Whoever his patron is, they've got coin to spare. Just put any bribe money on that fools tuition."

Corvo leaves. Maybe nothing worth knowing.

\--

"Beatrix Kaldwin has been in the royal crypt for six years and yet Euhorn still manages to make rash decisions! It's been his undoing." the woman with her hair tight in a bun fumes. "Did you see the bill he approved for apartment construction?"

Corvo flips a switch and begins recording. Not one of his targets, but the conversation is relevant.

"On the plantations? Yes I know." a smaller distracted woman responds. Attending to a few different seedlings and various vegetable bearing plants. 

"Of ALL places. As if the farming families aren't consolidated enough to provide housing for the laborers. It's a ridiculous overstep. And that little Jessamine-"

"I heard she actually coordinated good deals with the whaling and canning unions." the smaller woman says calmly.

"Good for who exactly? Certainly not Debokva. Are you not worried about a decrease in funds?" the hair on this woman's head looks like it's about to pop out of it's pins with anger.

The smaller woman looks at her colleague with irritation written on her features. "No. More workers where hired, even after the strikes. There's more business not less. Having a bunch of people not to show up to work, is what would actually hurt business-"

Corvo stops the recording. Makes a note about 'Debokva' and moves on. No use in listening to this. The watchmen at the Tower argue about the same things all the time.

\--

Multiple vials containing a green liquid lay neatly under Colleen Murdoch's careful hands. Ringlets of tightly curled hair framed her face but aren't a distraction as she places an increasing series of blue drops into the green liquid. Corvo knows that she mutters too low for his audiograph to catch, but her own is running nearby. She slowly saturates each subsequent vial. Some are entirely blue by the time she seems satisfied.

"Proceeding with test 148 - F. It is the 27th day in the Month of High Cold. The temperature is controlled at -" she stops to examine a large standing vacuum with marks and signs. "48 notches, and consistent with test 147 - F. Testing will begin. Subject one-" She lifts the lid off of a nearby box. Corvo watches with odd fascination as Murdoch pulls one of many large rats from the box. She takes a syringe and injects the animal with the liquid that is from the first vial. It squirms for a moment more in her grasp before falling asleep. 

Corvo knows the effects of sleep darts when he sees it. Now he wonders how the rest of this experiment will play out. He watches quietly from the vents as she takes a rat out of the box, injects it, and makes note of how long it takes for them to sleep. This continues for a few rats. A quick struggle then sleep. Her demeanor changes when one rat doesn't struggle at all before going limp. She holds the rat close to her ear, pokes it and takes notes furiously. 

"For sample 12 the first sign of death has appeared. A little earlier than expected, but despite significant restrictions on breeding, these rats still have too much variability in weight for consistent measure. Sample 12 is smaller than the others. Will finish testing, but re-examine methods. Once again." She clicks off the audiograph and sets her equipment down. She takes a deep breath before she starts muttering. Louder this time. Corvo starts his audiograph up.

"Brimsley wants the impossible. All his recent wealth has gone to his head. No concept of anything at all. A damn death faking serum. Ridiculous."

The only thing Corvo knows about Brimsley is what Leon had managed to throw at him before he left. A man who spends too much money on parties and has been attending court at an increasing rate. Just observing and no one is sure who invited him. Now he's paying for research and Leon has a 'bad feeling' about the man.

Murdoch continues to mutter: "I found a way to halt bacterial infections not prevent death! Damn newspapers- mischaracterization of my work. Ridiculous. Rich idiots and their assumptions."

She continues in this fashion for another hour. Tests, writing down notes, and re-reading notes she just wrote down. Muttering non-stop. Eventually she takes off her lab coat, shuffles her equipment away and leaves in a huff.

Corvo takes that moment to grab some of her notes, a few filled recording cards, a few news clippings, and a corked vial of the mixture. He contemplates taking a rat, but doesn't want the thing to awaken in his coat. He leaves to his next target's room.

\--

Maps upon maps hang along every inch of the walls in this room, which is considerably larger than most. Notes are pinned to every single map. In the center of the room stands a large table top model of every island in the isles. The tiles are the same width and length but with various depths. There are names and coin amounts written on each. Some areas are piled high with tiles, thick and thin, stacked on top of each other. 

Al Galton is opening a stack of letters at his desk, neatly taking notes, selecting a tile with care and writing on it. He glances at the address on the envelope before placing the tile on the large table. Galton is the golden standard of quiet concentration. Just the sounds of a pen taking notes, shuffling of papers, and the occasional clack of a tile.

Galton is never at court and always shows up to his lab consistently but he never presents any work. Sokolov often asks about his projects. The ones that were the most mysterious attracted his attention. Sokolov had actually brought this up to Leon, when he repeatedly didn't get satisfactory answers from Galton. Corvo wonders how far Sokolov would go to get an answer.

Corvo is patient, almost mesmerized, as Galton makes his way through the stack. After finishing the last one, he circles his table a few times surveying the work and stroking his short beard. He makes his way back to his desk and pens a letter. Five times. How many people are going to receive the letters?

Galton takes the entire stack of letters and makes his way to a safe hidden behind a map. 

271

Galton puts them all inside, stacked tightly to other opened letters. He then closes the safe, leaves the room, and locks the door behind him. Easy enough.

Corvo quickly climbs down and opens the safe. The letters are from all over the isles, are all addressed from a P. Silvia. Silvia must have been traveling constantly. Corvo reads one of the notes. Bank statements of multiple people. Another letter shows similar information but the hand writing is different. As Corvo reviews the sixth letter from P. Silvia, the post marked date, and the consistency of the information; Corvo thinks P. Silvia must travel in the fastest ship in the isles. Who could possibly get from Wei-Ghon to Potterstead in two days? Corvo tries to piece together a timeline or try to make sense of what the data being collected could be used for, when he hears the door's lock begin to unlatch.

He quickly closes the safe and hides beneath the large table. There is a table cloth that hangs well over the edge, so Corvo strains to see the rest of the room. Galton walks back in quickly grabs a map and a note book then leaves. Corvo, thankful he didn't go back to his safe, releases his breath and relaxes on the floor. 

Corvo notices something odd but familiar. The table top is made of wood with an etched label still present: "Silent Stones for the Pride of the Empire - Prieto Cliff Mines". These crates are used to transport the silver from the mines in Karnaca across the isles. Most of the crates of this size went to one place: The Dunwall Royal bank reserves and redistribution. Who would go out of their way to make a table out of such a thing? Why would the table end up in the Academy? 

There is also a partially torn leaflet attached to the box which reads: "To the capable hands of Letty Wilson - P. Silvia. 5" Corvo carefully removes the leaflet and tucks it inside his coat pocket and gets out from under the table. He decides to take a tile from the Dunwall port on the map. It reads: "Letty Wilson 550,000 coin." This was one of the tallest stacks of tiles.

If Galton ever noticed, he never showed up to court to say anything.

\--

His last stop was by the hall of records for Jessamine's request. Tucked away at one end of the building it was surprisingly quiet. No one was viewing this research regularly enough for the building to get much traffic. In the low light of the afternoon, Corvo could see neatly the organization of the records was by last name. Primbly. Elijah Primbly.

It didn't take long to locate the file, although Corvo did almost miss it. In comparison to the other files in the cabinet, filled with papers a few finger widths in depth, Primbly's research was a modest 5 pages.

Would it be alright to look? Unlike Leon, who went into tremendous detail, Jessamine didn't give him any other information outside of a name. There is a level of fascination he has with what she would want to know but not let her father or the Royal Protector to know. 

Corvo let the best of himself slip into curiosity. The first line of the file was to the point: "A Defense Against Birth and the Reproductive Biology" Ah. She was wanting to prevent pregnancy it seems. Clearly something she might not want to bring up to her father. Fair enough. Corvo tried not to think of who she was sleeping with. 

His mother would have said something to him about the strictures and the end results of a wandering gaze. He shouldn't have looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta get a second job, so I'm gonna have to slow it down to once every two weeks.


	8. Half Answers and Radiating Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice - Day 4 - 1816

Jessamine has to be convincing. Needs to make sure there are no gaps in her logic before making the proposal. There are significant losses on the incoming taxes for the mines. She's triple checked the figures for the Stilton, Shindaerey, and Leyenda pits. All of them are up to date on their quarterly taxes. The only ones who are showing any slack are the Pendleton mines in the Prieto Cliff. Turning lower and lower profits but keeping the same amount of workers. Even hiring more. There is nothing on paper she can prove, but something doesn't feel right about the whole situation. Especially because it's the Pendletons.

Maybe she can arrange for information during Fugue Feast which will be here in a few months. If she has time. She's already prepared so much for those long hot days.

Her thoughts are interrupted by uneven footsteps moving outside her door. It's nearly mid-night and the lights in the tower have been turned down entirely.

The uneven foot steps... can only be Leon. Who of course shouldn't be up. Corvo must've returned. It's best to make sure Leon doesn't hurt himself. 

She catches up quickly. "You really are determined to be ridiculous, aren't you?"

Leon has himself propped up with a makeshift crutch and is hobbling slowly. She has no idea where he got it from.

"You know me. Besides, best to know sooner rather than later in case we need to react quickly. Especially if he was seen."

"What makes you so sure he was seen? I thought you and father had 'absolute confidence' in him?"

"Listening in on our conversations again? We should have sent you to the Academy instead of Corvo."

"Invite me to the meetings and you'll know when I'm listening. Don't redirect the conversation. What happened to your 'confidence'?"

"It's still there. I trust your recommendation too, so stop worrying about if I'm undermining you." 

They do this often. A type of bickering she supposes. She also knows Leon likes anyone who can keep up with him. So she continues:

"Father likes how perceptive you are Leon. I, however, like honest people. So what's the rush? I'm sure he did fine." 

"We'll know the honest truth once we reach Corvo. And see if I'm right. If he managed to find anything, which I'm certain he did, I just want to be able to move quickly."

Jessamine tries not to laugh. "I don't think you're going to move anywhere quickly Leon."

"Ha. Very funny. Please remember before this little incident with my leg, I was to be the one going to the Academy."

Jessamine remembers listening into the conversation where her father adamantly opposed Leon sneaking about the Academy. Him getting caught would mean absolute chaos at court in one way or another. Leg injury or not he wasn't getting to go. Leon loves an adventure and the tales he can spin with them. Not being able to leave the Tower must be frustrating. 

\--

Corvo nearly falls out of the skiff once the adrenaline high from his visit to the Academy wears off. Thorpe thankfully yanks him back to safety and removes the evidence and files from his person for safe keeping. Corvo did manage to fold Primbly's five pages of research into a smaller shape before hiding it up his sleeve. No need for Thorpe to ask why he got that particular tid-bit of info. Or who it was for.

The ride back is blissfully uneventful. Corvo briefly wonders how everyone will react to the information. Then he remembers how tired he is. Hopefully they'll just have him write up a report or something in the morning. He doesn't want to do anything but sleep. Sleep until the birds sing the morning awake and then some.

This of course is not what happens.

Upon stepping off the skiff at the water lock, Corvo is greeted with a half dressed Leon Fendrel limping on a home made crutch and Jessamine holding his arm, looking peeved. The only visible light is from the stars and Corvo has to wonder why they're awake. Why was Jessamine fully dressed? Working maybe? She doesn't seem to relent for anything.

Uncoordinated, Leon gets in his space. "What's that sneak Brimsley planning Corvo? Let's see."

Thorpe gives Leon the stack of documents and the hand held audiograph. Leon takes them and reads while flipping pages and turning over the collected documents. Ultimately, making a dramatic mess. He fumbles with the vial of blue-green liquid and slips off the crutch, dropping it. Corvo snatches the vial clean out of the air and catches Leon before he hits the ground too. 

They end up face to face and Leon grins stupidly up at him. "Saving me again Corvo? You're going to replace me if you keep doing this. Such a handsome young man too, I wouldn't mind. The Empire certainly wouldn't." 

Corvo only rolls his eyes.

"Leon." Jessamine says exasperated. "Leave him be. You need to be in the bed, clearly. And Corvo has to be exhausted too. Discuss this in the morning with father." 

Bless her.

Leon sighs dramatically: "Fine, I'll read through these in my room first. Better that way even. Let me down Corvo." 

Corvo notices the sweat of his brow and the sickly pale of his skin. He doubts that Leon actually read anything when shifting through those papers.

"I said let me down-" Leon begins just as Corvo decides it would be best to haul him back to the tower himself. Corvo considers himself nimble on his feet, not a heavy lifter, but he manages Leon's weight well enough.

Corvo hears Jessamine let out a low chuckle. "Corvo here is a gentleman, Leon. You could stand to learn a thing or two."

Thorpe is picking up the documents that have fallen to the ground and organizes them again. Corvo sees him giving Jessamine a conflicted look. She knows exactly what he's thinking. 

"You hang onto those. I know I'm not supposed to know anything about tonight. I'm just here helping our Lord Protector get his..." She picks up his make shift crutch. "Is this an oar?" 

"I'm resourceful." 

"You're ridiculous."

After getting Leon to his room, the rest of the night is a calm that takes him easily into sleep.

\--  
Corvo wakes to the sounds of early morning birds and the regular foot traffic of the city watch. He managed to take off his outer coat before passing out, but not much else. He thought he'd sleep longer, but his body seems to like his early morning schedule.

He notices a neatly folded note on his bedside table. The paper is heavy and smooth. Expensive. 

It reads:

"Hope your morning is treating you well. I wanted to talk when you have a moment. I'll be in the dining hall for breakfast if you'd like to join me.

-J"

Ah. So she snuck up on him sleeping again. She should've gone to the Academy instead.

\--

Jessamine enjoys a fresh apricot tartlet with hot tea as she reads over her notes for the court hearing one more time. She'll have to hold off on challenging the likes of Gwynfor Pendleton and his estate. He's old money and one of the founding families of Dunwall. She's going to need something concrete before making the claim. For right now, her focus remains on the proposals for the food ticket program. She's got all of her documents prepared and the final decisions will be made by the end of the day, no matter the deliberation. 

Corvo is quiet in his arrival, but upon making eye contact he nods and smiles. 

"Working on anything interesting?" he signs.

She huffs a laugh. "Unfortunately no. Just... preparing for an argument. It's bound to be exhausting, so I'm already tired of it."

"Argument?" Corvo looks puzzled. 

Jessamine realizes the only time he's ever seen her in court is when he had just arrived. Would he think differently of her when she's abiding by the rules of courtly etiquette? Probably, that's the expectation of court in general.

"I suppose I should say courtly discussion. My father has me in charge of specific citizen blocks and districts that I must argue on behalf of. Today it is the Wrenhaven housing district. They need an increase for the food ticket program."

"I've only heard from others that there was supposed to be cuts to the program." Corvo signs curious.

"There are. I plan to oppose them and vouch for an increase instead." 

He seems pleased at that. "Good luck."

"Thank you. Do you -" She hesitates. He notices. "Do you want something to eat?"

He doesn't sign, but just shakes his head no. 

"Any tea?" 

He hesitates before giving that simple gesture. "Yes."

She pours him a cup as he makes his way closer to her at the table. His hands look massive in comparison to the cup, but he manages to hold it with surprising delicacy. 

Now that he's closer it's easier to whisper. "Did you have trouble finding it?"

He uses his index and middle fingers together to and tap them against his thumb. "No." Then he takes those same fingers and produces tightly folded papers from his coat sleeve. Seemingly out of thin air.

"Oh! That's impressive. The Duke should've added magician to your letter of recommendation." 

She sees him try to refrain from smiling. Odd.

"Did you read it?" She asks. If he did, what does he think?

She watches as his face becomes carefully blank and he distinctly doesn't look at her. Oh.

"So you did read it then?"

Corvo avoids her eyes and looks over her shoulder. She hears footsteps behind her.

"Read what?" rings her father's voice through the dining hall.

She already has the papers out of Corvo's fingers and tucked away in her coat before she turns around to answer. "The latest proposal for court. Speaking of, am I leading today? I do have everything prepared."  
Euhorn gives them both an odd look but the decides to focus on the last question. 

"Yes, you'll lead today. I'm glad you're becoming more confident. However Corvo will not be attending court with you today. We must go over his findings from his most recent task."

"You mean from the Academy." she asks.

Her father breathes deeply but doesn't respond.

"Corvo must attend court at some point, just as I must attend your little private meetings as well." She sees Corvo's nervous look from the corner of her eye.

Euhorn gives an unimpressed look. "That is not today I'm afraid."

\--

Jessamine's watch burns hot in her pocket with the time. It'll be close, but she can listen to a few details before heading off to court. Many people at court like to say their favorite thing about their current Emperor is his consistency. What they really like his her father's predictability. She likes it too sometimes. Which is why it's easy for her to quickly locate the room where the details of the Academy visit will be told. The vents to the room next door are already open from her last listen in. 

"Sleep darts? Are you certain?" Leon's voice can be heard. 

"He certainly won't be killing anyone with those Leon." her father this time, but his tone is more terse than usual. "Are you sure about him?"

"I know Brimsley is a snake." Leon insists.

"Maybe so, but the snakes to worry about are the ones with venom. Not a sleeping tincture." her father pauses. "What is he saying Leon?"

Jessamine almost wants to climb onto the collar beams and watch Corvo's hands themselves, but it would be best not to be covered in dust when entering court. She checks her watch. Still enough time.

"He says they're most likely being made for combat, and...the test did want to avoid killing... it would seem." Leon says this with disappointment. 

"Hmm. Corvo tell me about this little trinket." Jessamine hears the distinct clack of porcelain against a table. Like a tea cup being placed in a saucer. 

"Letty Wilson 550,000 coin. Not particularly enlightening." her father huffs. There is some shuffling of papers. 

"She's always had a hand in Academy funding." Leon's voice supplies.

Letty Wilson and her never ending desire to lift ore from the Dunwall channel has made her a fortune. It has also made the channel itself increasingly wider. She's even managed to destroy two bridge-ways in the process. 

Her saving grace has been her popularity and her investment in technology. Without her funding for the ore to be carried throughout the city, the rail system would've been significantly less impressive. She also holds the rights to the specialized equipment used to get the ore. The 'seizing boats', as they're called, crawl along the ocean floor and collect ore deposits, giant river crusts, and even the remains of lost navel men. 

She has the support of the Navy, her investors, and the people whose lives she's improved. Accusing her of anything would be a nightmare. To be fair, there's no indication that she's done anything wrong. Just that she has a lot of money. 550,000 is more than what half of the members at court collectively make in a year.

"Ah I see. Quite a few of these statements are different than what the Royal Treasury have accounted for last quarter. Where are these extra funds coming from?" Leon says shuffling more papers.

"Not all of them are off the mark, but maybe Al Galton should be the one collecting taxes for the Treasury. Or at least-" 

Jessamine checks her watch and nearly falls trying to get out the door. She'll have to outright ask Corvo later. 

Maybe he'll tell her.

\--

Corvo is starving by the time he leaves that office. It is well past noon now and he foolishly declined that food Jessamine had offered. He would gladly put whole cans of food in his mouth. Metal tin and all. 

He heads for the maid quarters near the kitchens. Sometimes Margery sneaks leftovers to the guards. While they've only interacted a few times, and she only gets one of every six signs, he thinks that signing 'food' will suffice. Maybe.

Corvo has to wonder how Athene is doing. There are so many daily interactions he still needs her for. Most notably, anytime Jessamine or Leon aren't in the room. Corvo only managed to cross paths with Athene once since Leon was injured. He told her briefly that he was doing a special job for the Emperor. She pressed him for answers but he wasn't sure how much he should say. The look on her face when he told her 'no' was like watching a child eat a Wei-Gon citrus fruit for the first time. He smiles at the memory.

He barely registers the soft patter of her boots before he hears: "So the meeting went well I take it?"

Corvo looks around to where Jessamine is next to him. She's beaming smiles. He can help but match her expression. She's nearly bouncing on her toes with joy. 

"It went alright. I suppose." he signs. Relieved that she's not bringing up that research this time.

"Oh you were smiling before I walked up, and I - huh. So what were you smiling about?" 

"An expression." he signs. Curling both pointer fingers in an up and down motion near the sides of his face.

"Oh..." She looks puzzled for a moment."Which one?"

Corvo cracks a smile briefly before contorting his face into an offended pucker. He watches as she slaps her hand over her mouth and hears her struggling to reel the laugh in.

"I've never seen you-" a break for giggles. "And who made that?!" she says finally.

"Athene."

Another fit of childish giggles lifts out of her, muffled through her hand. "What ever you did to her, you must do it again when I'm around."

He chuckles briefly while signing: "Why were you smiling? Court go well?"

She takes a moment to compose herself. "Yes it did. Took half the time it normally takes too. I was actually hoping you were done with that meeting. I need to pick up a few things in town and wanted you to join me." 

Does she want to ask about Primbly's research again? Or about the other information he brought back? Either way she's predictably relentless. He needs some excuse to say no. He is still desperately hungry and doesn't want to discuss that research.

"I was actually looking for Athene." he signs quickly. 

"Oh she can join us too. We should make sure she knows what's going on with your new role." Jessamine says, joy still plastered on her face. He hasn't seen her this happy before. Calm. Focused. Frustrated. Sad even. But radiating happiness? 

Damn. Guess it can't be avoided. Looking at her face he doesn't really want to.

"Now both of you can get new clothes." she says cheerfully.

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is kicking my butt! I still have fun writing this, but maybe more irregular updates than I would've hoped.


	9. Awkward Travels and Tailored Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice - Day 4 - 1816

Athene had apparently already left for town, so Jessamine sent word ahead of Corvo and herself to make sure they would all meet in Draper's Ward one strike after noon. 

Jessamine and Corvo travel by rail car to keep them on time for the appointment with the tailor. Jessamine wants to press about everything, but is unsure if Corvo is going to budge. He was avoidant when she asked about him reading Elijah Primbly's research, and now he seems more reserved than he was this morning.

Corvo is sitting across from her in the car, clenching his hands tight, and she takes in his full winter uniform. 

"I think we should get you new boots. You've worn those down incredibly quickly." Jessamine says. Having heard rumors that he runs on the roof of the Tower for fun, maybe she can get him to talk about that too. Anything to make him open up again. 

"How long will this trip take?" Corvo asks uninterested in her question. His hands tremble a bit before he puts them back in his lap.

"Only a few hours. We have a few places to stop by and we'll need to let the tailor take both you and Athene's measurements."

Corvo only nods.

That's when she hears it. The loudest growl a stomach has ever produced in her presence.

"Was... was that you?" She asks unsure of herself and her senses.

He's grimaces but nods. Clenching his hands tight in his lap again.

"When's the last time you ate?" She asks worriedly. She knows he didn't eat for the 24 hours at the Academy. She's certain he went to sleep immediately afterwords, and then definitely refused breakfast this morning. There's no guarantee he ate before he left for the Academy either. If that's the case it could easily be - 

"Two days. I think." He ponders far too casually. She sees the slight tremble in his hands again. How did miss that? It's not as though she isn't looking at his hands all the time.

"Corvo." She can't keep the anger from her voice. Worry strikes his face at her tone. She looks away and holds her tongue. She's mad at herself for not thinking of this sooner. She knew he didn't like eating in front of others. She was there the entire time everyone was demanding of him, her included, and didn't think about him until he was having to suffer. Taking out any anger she's feeling on him is the wrong move. She notices his hands begin to sign.

"I've gone hungry before, don't wor-" 

She grabs his sleeves to stop him. Don't worry? She felt as though she's been struck. In the oddest of ways by his hands. 

"No. That is unacceptable. This, right now, is unacceptable." she hopes she says this with more compassion than anger. Corvo only manages to look disquieted by her sudden change in demeanor.

Where are they? Just outside of the Estate District. Perfect. The lever in the car stops them at the next dismount. 

"Wait here." she instructs before marching out of the station. It shouldn't be far. Lady Gwendoline from Arran makes the trip to Dunwall at least once a season to get her favorite pastries here. She comes to court smelling of a fresh bakery every time. 

There it is. Fellows Bakehouse

"Lady Jessamine, what would you like?" The local baker asks. He recognizes her immediately and ushers her to the front of the line. 

There's a large selection, but she asks for the most filling food. Meat pies with shredded Blood Ox and vegetables inside that are surrounded by a soft, laminated pastry do the trick. She purchases six, two Serkonan plantains, and a large canteen of water for good measure. 

Despite her haste, it still takes her twenty five minutes to return to the carriage. Corvo hasn't moved and watches her approach with apprehension. She feels ungraceful as she gets into the car with the bag of food. He gives her an odd look as she all but throws it at him. She sees his eyes go wide and hungry at the sight of the hot pastry as he pulls it from the bag. 

Still he hesitates. 

She doesn't understand. She does, but she doesn't. Not all of this. He denies being affected, but it clearly does affect him. 'Don't worry.' As if she could. She knows she's red in the face with embarrassment and decides to turn away from him. For her own sake and his privacy.

"Eat. Please." She says. She has to say this at least first. Before her feelings. He must eat. 

She starts the rail car up again and they continue. The rail car is moving quickly enough no one should be able to see him. She hopes he doesn't think she's trying to rush him by starting up the rail car. Was that food even the right choice? Shouldn't she have asked? Damn damn. So many missteps.

She hears the bag rustle and the confirming sounds of him chewing and the soft crunch of the pastry. She lets out a breath. He's eating that's what matters. 

"Corvo, I would ask that you trust me. Okay?" She must say something she thinks. She feels over dramatic in the face of his nonchalance. "I do not understand some aspects of your life and many other people as well. It is still my duty to take care of them. Of you." He's still eating. A good sign she thinks. "We've had different lives, but do not diminish or make light of yourself. I'm going to try and understand. Please." 

He stops eating. Maybe she sounds condescending? She feels so stupid in this. She-

He taps her shoulder and when she turns around she is met with a pastry. She takes it from him gingerly.

He signs, "They're good. Thank you. I would just like for my eating to not be treated like a big affair. I'm not trying to make myself less, I just don't want others to only think of this-" he gestures about his mouth."-as the first thing that defines me." 

"I understand and I certainly don't want you to feel like that, but it's only a big affair if you don't eat at all, Corvo." she says as gently and honestly as she can. He looks away thinking and is quiet for a moment too long. 

She sighs. "It's worries me is all. I suppose it's unfair of me to expect immediate trust about this but-"

He signs stopping her thought. "No not unfair. Just a bad habit of mine I suppose." he signs with honestly written on his face. "But I trust you." 

With that he takes another pastry from the bag and lifts it gently in the air in invitation for her. She takes a bite of her own and watches him tear off a piece and place in between his teeth and chew. She gets a hit of the savory spiced meat as she swallows and watches him. He moves it to the back of his teeth, chews a bit more and swallows.

"Not so bad, huh?" she signs, a question in her eye.

"No. Not bad." He signs back smiling slightly. "Thank you."

 

\--

 

Corvo feels distinctly under dressed. Drapers Ward is bustling with wealthy business owners, parliament attendees, and even some members of the founding families. All wearing clothes fitting their positions. High collars, tailored trousers, expensive cuff links, and shoes with hardly any wear adorn everyone, including shop keepers. Corvo wipes his face and straightens his uniform as much as possible.

Jessamine looks like she belongs here. A neat and carefully manicured fashion suits her. She's looking around for something when she catches his expression. She gives him a sweet smile before touching his elbow to usher him through a path of decorated people. Corvo's heart eases at her attention. He focuses on the warmth of her hands through the fabric of his coat instead of the people they make their way past. She, despite her appearances, sees to him with kindness. Here in Dunwall, he knows to be grateful for such an unexpected thing. Then he sees his other favorite person.

"My goodness Corvo. I was starting to think we weren't friends anymore." Athene says before clapping him on the shoulder. She's standing in front of a shop filled to the brim with delicately embroidered fabrics. Her standard guard uniform gone, her new outfit matches the store's interior. Corvo cracks a grin and signs.

"Dressed like that? I wouldn't have recognized you. Unless you said you were my new landlord or-" 

"Oh you're laughing now, but you're next. The tailor is only waiting for you." Athene is grinning as she leads them inside.

The long trails of fabric seem endless as they unwind from reel racks that are stacked from floor to ceiling. Creating a strange fabric waterfall of colors and textures. Towards the back of the building, more lights allow Corvo to see tables cluttered with notes on patterns for every article of clothing imaginable. There is also a large glass case filled with different metal and stone cuff links, buckles, and other jewelry. 

A strangely orchestrated mess.

"Miss Goodsong?" Athene calls into the shop. "Where did she disappear to?"

A tall rack of hung fabric rustles at Corvo's side, as an older woman with darker features breathlessly pokes her head out to look at them.

"Oh you're back." Ms. Goodsong says with no inflection, before stepping out from the fabrics. "It was starting to get quiet in here. So much you can hear a pin drop and I do have quite a lot of pins."

Jessamine gives an amused hum, but Corvo doesn't know how to react. Athene politely says nothing but Corvo sees her struggling to not roll her eyes. Must everything be awkward today? He distinctly feels out of place again. He would give up new shoes for a year if he didn't have to deal with today 

Ms. Goodsong is unaffected by his troubles. "Are you ready for the fitting? I've got the essentials ready."

She parts the heavy fabric and walks over to a few mannequins with loose hanging clothing hung on them. There are still markings and cut lines arranged on the garments as well. She ushers them all forward. 

"You now lad, off with it." She says impatiently while waving vaguely in Corvo's direction. 

He supposes there is no reason to be shy. Although, given that most clothing covers people to the point that he's never seen anyone's shins or elbows, not having a dressing room feels like a trick. He looks around briefly, desperate to avoid any more embarrassment today. 

No luck, so he decides to lean into the feeling. He thought he felt under dressed before he entered the shop, so wearing nothing but under garments shouldn't feel too different. He tries not to think about his audience watching him get out of his vest and shirts. 

"Keep your pants on." Ms. Goodsong pipes up as he grips his belt. He feels heat in his face at the implication and hears Athene snicker. He gives a glare. Athene has a sly grin spread clear across her face. Jessamine is unconcerned and looking at the case of jewelry.

"One article of clothing at a time will keep things orderly and you won't catch a cold lad." Ms. Goodsong continues. "Now, arms up. Measurements first."

She has to climb on a stool to reach him properly, but once she gets started she makes quick work of it.  
Neck, sleeves, torso. She even takes measurements of his hands. Quick and efficient. She jots the numbers down before disappearing into the fabrics again. 

Both Athene and Jessamine are examining the case of jewelry now. Pointing to one piece or another. Certainly expensive. 

"Put this on." Ms. Goodsong says back from the forest of fabrics. Corvo obeys and she gets to work again. Pinning and double checking measurements.

Corvo notices as Jessamine pulls a pocket watch from her coat. Nicer than anything in that case. "Ah I've let the time slip away from me and we'll still need to get shoes measurements as well." She looks between the both of them. "Ms. Goodsong, how long do you think this will take?" 

Ms. Goodsong's hands stops and she blinks. Calculating. "No longer than twenty minutes for the rest of this one's shirt and trousers. Head on over to the Doubtree's, you know what they're like when pressed for time."

With that Jessamine rushes off and tells them both to meet her outside of the cobbler's shop when they finish.

He notices Athene giving him an odd look. He signs without thinking.

"Something wrong?"

"Stop moving." Ms. Goodsong says like she's talking to an unruly child.

Athene laughs and tells him: " You caused quite a bit of stink at the tower you know."

Corvo, now unable to sign, simply raises his eye brow and tilts his head in question.

"Our respectful Lord Burrows had quite a bit of a fuss while you were away. So much so that he was red in the face with the Lord Protector over dinner."

Corvo gives a glance at Ms. Goodsong. She is focused on her work and uninterested in Tower gossip it would seem. He turns his attention to Athene and gives her a puzzled look with a nod as if to say 'go on'.

"Leon had invited me to dinner on the night you went to the- get that look off your face..."

Corvo was giving her a smug smile and a raised eyebrow, curious about the nature of the interaction.

"Focus on what I'm saying." She says giving him pause and a hard stare. Corvo still wonders what their history is. He'll need to ask once he gets his ability to move freely back.

"Anyway. The Emperor had retired for the evening, and Burrows decided that was the best time to make his grievances known. The coward. Apparently, he was very upset that you'd been included in the private watch without his knowledge. He kept coming back to how it was a conflict of interest and a security risk for the Empire, but really..." 

She pauses and gives Corvo a weary look. 

"He just came off as a controlling ass. He kept demanding to know where you were, not even caring that a few maids and myself were in the room. He was upset that Leon and the Emperor assigned you to ... take care of whatever you were doing that night instead of the Emperor choosing one of his men to do the job instead. Leon had choice words of course."

At this moment Ms. Goodsong has finished his shirt measurements, and Corvo is able to get a sign in.

"And what were you saying exactly?"

"HA Absolutely nothing. I never interrupt dinner and a show. It all eventually ended with Leon laughing and choking on his food. The man nearly passed out."

As Athene continues to go over recent events, Corvo thinks of all that's happened in the last week and quietly becomes overwhelmed. He tries not to let his anxiety show and instead focuses on keeping steady for his trouser fitting and Athene's stories. 

Once finished with the fitting, Ms. Goodsong makes some recommendations for jewelry and accent fabrics. Corvo decides he knows nothing about fashion and tells Ms. Goodsong to pick. She smiles big at him and tells him he won't be disappointed.

Upon leaving the shop, Corvo tries again to remain on task. "Do you know where the cobbler's shop is?" 

"I do, but before we head into another shop... are you alright?" She looks at him and walks slowly along the cobblestone streets. "After you stopped Walker, the next day you'd vanished...some people thought... well-"

Corvo realizes then that the only other person who knew about his mother was Jessamine. He supposes disappearing would look suspicious to his fellow guard, but loosing his mother had been something he didn't expect. He came to Dunwall at her behest, but with her gone...

His thoughts have overtaken him again and he's been quiet too long. Athene gives him a worried look and ushers him over to a nearby bench. "Corvo, what's going on? I'm trying not to jump to conclusions here."

"My mother passed away." he signs finally. "That's what those letters from Burrow's office said, and I had just meant to have a moment alone."

"Oh Corvo, I'm so sorry." she says genuinely. "are you doing any better now at least?"

"I don't know. The shock of it has worn off but I've barely had a moment to myself." He touches his face and attempts to gather his thoughts. "I need to consider what I need to do long term. I'm here getting clothes and shoes ... and I don't even know if I want to wear them." 

"Maybe the shoes will fit you better than you think." she says gently and with a hint of worry. Corvo knows that if he leaves she'll lose her position at the tower as well. He doesn't like the thought, but he isn't confident in any of his thoughts at the moment. 

"I know I should count myself lucky, and I know if I leave that will put you in an unfortunate position-" he watches her grimace but she still waits for him to continue. "but I don't feel like I belong here. Defecting is something I have to consider, even if-" 

Corvo freezes his hands as he watches Jessamine staring at him, with her face carefully blank. She's standing across the courtyard in front of a store called W&W Smithing. A middle aged man is trying to get her attention, she holds eye contact with Corvo for a moment more before turning her attention towards the man.

Corvo's stomach turns heavy in his gut and it feels worse than the hunger did on the rail trip over here. Must everything be awkward today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life was hard for a hot second and this chapter gave me trouble....  
> I'll be updating when I can from now on, but I've got like 20ish chapters outlined... so it'll happen


	10. Hesitant Hands and Unhelpful Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice - Day 4 - 1816

Jessamine remains occupied during the shoe fitting and Corvo's anxiety remains constant. How much did she see? Will she have him arrested so he can't run away with Empire secrets? Does she think less of him? One thing is certain: She's going to confront him. Head on and demanding as usual. Hopefully this can be cleared up quickly.

Once a final shoe color and style is selected, Corvo and Athene make their way towards the Smithy's.

Jessamine seems unbothered and is speaking fondly with two Smith's covered in grime and metal shavings. As Jessamine sees both Athene and Corvo approach, she says her goodbyes to the Smith's.

"Did your fitting go well?" she asks casually.

Corvo only nods. Jessamine waits another moment for him to sign. He doesn't make any move to do so, so she walks past them both and towards the rail station. They board the car together without much fanfare.

Corvo's mind lingers on his misstep. He wants to address it, but with Jessamine not acknowledging it... Did she even see? She must've. Corvo decides to see if he can gauge if she's upset or angry before pressing this issue directly. If she didn't see his hands, then there's no reason to bring it up and upset her... especially before he comes to his own decisions.

"Were you getting something made at the Smiths?" Corvo signs.

"Yes actually." Jessamine says matter of fact. "Wesley and Wren are the best swordsmiths in Dunwall, and I had hoped they would have time to work on a sword commission for you. It had only been a passing thought and I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Did they agree to it?" Athene asked, strangely excited by the subject.

"They said they'd love to get started actually." Jessamine gives a small smile but not as cheery as she was before. "It would only be about a weeks time for it to be finished too."

Jessamine is giving him a strong but calm look, but doesn't say anything direct. Certainly she saw ... but is avoiding confronting him. He can't guess her reasoning. She turns her head to look outside the rail car, and is oddly demure.

The calm and low light of the evening comes into focus as none of them talk for the rest of the ride. The low creek of metal and the soothing hum of bugs in the air is in direct contrast to Corvo's anxiety. He notices how the last remnants of sunlight roll over Jessamine's profile while the rest of her expression is held in the evening's dark. Obscured from him.

The rail car stops at the Tower's front entrance, pulling all of their attention to removing themselves. Jessamine catches his staring. He makes a motion to begin signing, just to put something in the air, but instead Jessamine says quickly:

"Today was technically still a day of work, so please enjoy yourself for the next two days."

Corvo gives her a confused look as they make their way from the rail platform. "I just had my days of rest, it would be too soon."

"Yes, those were your scheduled days of rest from your previous position. I would like you to take a few days for bereavement as well." Her tone becomes increasingly quiet. As if she was getting tired of her own voice. "Your clothes won't be delivered until then anyhow and I'd like you to be mentally prepared for court." She is contemplative for one more moment before saying: "As for the sword I mentioned earlier, Wesley and Wren would like you to, well if you'd still like it that is..."

Corvo sees her bite her lips and move swiftly towards the tower. "Please excuse me. I'm feeling a bit more tired than I expected. I'm going to retire for the evening." Jessamine says before giving them one last nod and makes her way inside.

Corvo looks at Athene hoping she has some insight.

"I think you may have hurt her feelings."

 

__

 

His clothes are delivered freshly laundered by Margery the evening before he is to attend court. She gives him a small smile. The perfume she's wearing is a fragrant hit of rose. He's still sleeping in the barracks technically, but his things have mostly been moved to a private bunk near the servant's quarters inside the Tower. There's a mirror, chamber pot, and even a room divider.

"You're sure to look handsome in those." she says quietly.

"Thank you." Corvo signs trying to keep it simple. Her eyes light up in recognition at the sign.

"It's no trouble! I should ah- get back to work." She says before scurrying off. Taking the smell of roses with her.

Corvo looks at the neatly folded clothing with dread. He still hasn't decided on what he wants to do. A part of him knows that even if he were to leave, he'd have to leave without saying anything. On a personal level this feels wrong, given how much Jessamine and Euhorn have worked to include him.

There is also no guarantee that trying to leave won't end with his head on the executioner's block.

He knows he should be grateful, but he's no stuffed shirt. People would fight for his position, but those people have estates, birthrights, and only thoughts of status.

Even when Euhorn was telling him about his new position, he made it clear that Corvo would be in the spotlight at court. "To familiarize him with the tone of the Empire and promote transparency" is what he was told, but Corvo is still unsure of Euhorn's intent. Not that he can piece together what anyone's intent is here in Dunwall.

He sighs loudly to himself. Maybe Athene has a point. Maybe the clothes will fit better than he thinks.

As he gets undressed he hopes that maybe this just takes practice. Different than sword fighting certainly, but he can do practice.

Once the final vest is in place, he has to admit; Everything fits well, and at least Miss Goodsong has good taste.

 

__

 

Euhorn is leading today, so Jessamine decides to carefully walk the perimeter of the throne room. Her father has already disclosed his arguments with her and she is certain he won't need her support with them. With the right words, her father seems capable of anything. The truth of course is that the people in this court trust him without hesitation. Even if they disagree with proposed policy or changes, they are convinced that her father will look out for their interests in the future.

She has yet to gain that trust and she strains that balance with every action. The eyes of the Empire rest upon her always.

The young guardsman, Forrestal, catches her gaze in the back of the hall and his eyes turns sharp. He wasn't too pleased with the way she had spoken to and threatened him with demotion a few weeks previous. Drunk nights and loose lips have made multiple property owners at Crows Court and Brambly give her stiff looks and cold shoulders. She walks by him, expression carefully blank.

She knows she should avoid such outbursts, as they only deepen the distrust the court has for her loyalties. Industry leaders and property owners have grown too influential in her father's time for them to not be considered anymore. Her position is in a tender spot. If she reprimands enough people, she'll be labeled as a tyrant. Having others fear her causes more long term damage, no matter how just she's trying to be.

She stops quick when she finally recognizes Corvo. Dark clothing is layered long for the cold of the season and his collar is set high with in gold embroidery detailing the edges. Sections of fabric have a subtle feather pattern along the sleeves and the cuffs are finished with golden links in the shape of crows in flight. His trousers are neatly cut to rest just above the new shoes, and are embroidered similarly to his coat. His hair, which tends to be loosely gathered at the back of his head, is now tightly combed back and tied into place.

She was certain Corvo wouldn't show today, but here he is as attentive as ever. She is far enough away that he doesn't notice her staring and she's hesitant to move closer. She only caught a few signs that he had been giving to Athene on that day in Drapers Ward, but the sign 'defect' and the stricken look he gave her was clear. He gave her a similar look when she had startled him awake in the library. For as much as the maids will twitter about how stoic he is, she supposes she'll always be in a different position than them. A position to inspire fear.

No amount of gifts or well tailored suits will make that fear go away either. She's still unsure of how she wants to approach him. This. How her first task that she set for herself failed... how she clearly misjudged Corvo's comfort to the point he wants to defect... Avoiding the topic only makes the situation worse, but she doesn't want to think about what it will mean for her if he leaves.

She watches as he shifts his weight from foot to foot and he grips his hands behind his back. His attention is on her father and the arguments at hand. When she decides to continue her way around the perimeter, she notices how Mrs. Glenda Butler pushes past Corvo and with a sneer says something quietly under her breath before moving towards another part of the court floor. Corvo simply moves out of her way and watches Butler leave with confusion. Corvo's eyes scan the room, as if looking for an explanation, before landing on Jessamine.

She's not talking but she still feels her throat tighten before signing: "What did she say to you?"

Corvo blinks slowly as thought trying to process what just happened himself, before signing back: "She called me a 'brute'. Not sure what I did."

Jessamine has to wonder how often he has gotten responses like that. She also realizes that no one is paying attention to their silent conversation.

"You're no brute. She's just mad because her husband has sixteen children and she has none."

She watches as Corvo's stiff expression turns into a wide grin that he has to cover with his hand. He doesn't look away, but instead asks: "How do you know this?"

She smirks. "He owns the most popular maid staffing service in the isles. Two years ago a group of twelve women petitioned that he help pay for the children he fathered, much to Butler's embarrassment."

Jessamine watches Corvo's expression of curiosity light up. He points with his eyes at a man  
in court and asks with his hands. "What's their story?"

Jessamine can't help her smile as the sounds of court fall away and she focuses on telling him stories with quiet hands: "He co-owns the Tyvian debtors prison. His partner gambles away the profits, but they never lack an income. I wonder if his partner will be in that prison on day."

Corvo thinks for a moment then looks at someone else. "And them?"

Of course he points to Alfreda Tilcott. No one seems to be paying them any attention still, so she continues.

"She owns all the pearl crust jewelers in town. It is said that she is always with a set of pearls, which are supposedly her good luck charm."

Corvo looks the woman up and down for a moment before turning back to her. "She must be unlucky today. She's not wearing any pearls."

"Oh she is. She's got them hidden from sight rather. That means she's looking for a different type of luck."

Corvo looks at her with confusion. Jessamine hesitates to do anything too overt, especially in court... it would be entirely inappropriate... guards like Forrestal aren't keen on taking sign lessons though... the line of conversation seems to be putting him in a better mood... and she really wants to see what his face would look like...

"Her pearl of last resort is her- I don't know the sign." She admits, hesitant.

She watches as Corvo's questioning face turn to comprehension, and finally amusement.

"Finger spell it." Corvo prods as if there is suddenly a bet in place.

Her earlier thoughts of covertness dissipate as she see's Corvo's eyes light with mirth with the press of his smile.

"C- L- I- T-"

Then she watches as it disappears and that hint of fear rises to the surface again. His gaze drifts over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't be signing anything in court that would leave your father scandalized, would you Jessamine?" Leon's voice says lowly behind her.

She looks over her shoulder and Leon's grin is in direct contrast with the annoyance she feels. He's balancing his weight on a cane this time and looking far too proud of himself.

"What are you even doing here exactly? Aren't you still supposed to be on bed rest?" Jessamine asks quietly in an attempt to avoid attention, but also to mask her frustration.

"Oh yes, but to be fair Sokolov is the one who gave me that advice, and you know I'm not keen on listening to old goats." he replies dismissively. "You know how unwise flirting with subordinates is... Need I remind you of-"

"I was not, I was simply-" Jessamine starts but falters. Was she? No of course not. "-trying to make him comfortable with a bit of fun is all. He did just have a run in with Mrs. Butler..."

Leon cringes. "Well, a bit of fun is needed in her presence I suppose...but gossip? Tsk tsk."

She makes no effort to correct him about how they were actually discussing Alfreda Tilcott. Instead Jessamine rolls her eyes then directs them back at Corvo who has managed to school in his face.

She leaves Leon with speed in her pace. Once she reaches Corvo's side she urges him to follow her. Corvo looks between her and Leon who hasn't moved but is giving Jessamine a raised brow. She simply raises hers back and urges Corvo forward again. Corvo follows and manages to continue keeping his face blank.

Once they've maneuvered themselves away from Leon's gaze, Jessamine realizes that the longer she dances around this the more ridiculous she will feel when Corvo leaves. She really enjoys his presence, but she shouldn't have waited this long. A part of her hates how upset the potential outcomes of the conversation make her.

"Corvo-" she begins out loud but notices he had began to sign. "I'm sorry, could you do that again?"

Corvo pauses, then begins again: "Could we talk? Privately I mean."

"I was just about to ask the same." she responds nervous still. "Go through the library and meet me on the roof of the Tower tonight."

He nods. "As soon as it's dark, I'll be there."

She pats his arm once before moving back into the crowd. She must think.

 

__

 

The night is brisk and clear when Corvo gets himself to the roof. Jessamine is alone and staring at the sky. As he approaches he watches as she taps her fingers against the stone rail that runs the length of the Tower.

She's acting odd just as she had earlier in court. Nervous. It's unlike her to avoid a conversation head on. Corvo was the one who initiated this meeting even. He can no longer pretend that her opinion doesn't matter. Even if she dislikes him for leaving, he wants to know where he stands with her. She will be Empress one day, and having an Empress hold a grudge would ruin his life more than staying ever would.

She turns slowly when he approaches and gives him a small smile. Still nervous. She doesn't seem upset, yet again she pauses.

"Anything new up there?" Corvo signs, pointing towards the sky.

"Funny you should ask that, but no. The stars don't lead me like they're supposed to. Perhaps it's why I feel this is so difficult." She says wavering.

"Well, speaking in riddles is new for you at least...I'm unsure of what you mean." Corvo signs.

"Being reflective isn't very helpful, but maybe..." She looks at him, considering. "I suppose... there is a tale about those in the founding families. It is said that those who rule see their future and their path in the stars. For the stars are a reflection of the void, like a giant spherical mirror that surrounds us. Being able to see and interpret the stars is what allows us to lead effectively."

Corvo looks up and notices nothing different than what he normally sees, but he's no royal after all. "So would it be similar to the the way the Oracular Order hears the Void?"

"Something like that. This is what father had explained to me at least. However I see no direction in the stars. No guiding light. I always wonder if it means I won't be good at this." She's tapping her fingers again. Distress written clearly on her face.

"Yet, you still seem to know what to do." he signs with a smile and stepping closer. It's so unlike her to be this way. "Maybe the stars are calm because they know you don't need them."

She smiles wide at his hands. "You're kind to say so, however a part of me just wants this to be simple. I suppose the best thing to do is be to the point."

Corvo just nods for her to continue. She seems to need the room to speak and he is certainly interested in what she has to say. So far, this is not what he expected. This contrast and conflict in her leads him to believe that he did the right thing in coming tonight rather than running.

"I might've been too enthusiastic in my approach. I'm often so focused on my own goals, it's hard for me to imagine that anyone else would have their own. Especially when we work together. All in all I just didn't consider you as much as I should have. So first and foremost, I apologize for not being more careful with you."

Corvo has to shake his head. She's ridiculous. She is one of the few he knows who is so dedicated to being as thoughtful as she is. Still he listens.

"I can never stop being the daughter of an emperor. Even if the stars show me no path, I must continue. So secondly, you should know; You are under no such pressure and I want to be clear about that." She stands straight and lets the silence hang before them, as if to drive the point home.

Corvo takes notice of the cool night breeze. The glow of the moon and the stars on the stone at their feet. Despite the dark, he can clearly see her face and that familiar determination. He has no doubt that she speaks her truth.

He wonders how he looks to her. A man desperate to run, maybe? Does she think him overwhelmed? She would be right of course, but does she think less of him for falling short where she seems to rise despite the difficulty? To an extent he thinks less of himself. It feels as though his indecision has bled into her, causing her to falter. If that is what he brings, perhaps it is best if he left...

She seems to detect his change in thoughts and steps closer. Reaching out but not touching. "You may leave at any time with my blessing Corvo. I have no intention of holding people to my will. Even when I take the throne, I will not succumb to the illusion of power through control. I've read enough in my studies to know it does not end well."

She waits a moment, reading his face before continuing.

"Technically I have no knowledge of what you learned at the Academy, so I'm under no obligation to report your departure to the Royal Spymaster or my father. I know any damage you can cause with the knowledge you have is minimal and can be subverted. So there's no need to worry that anyone will chase you. If you leave please just keep the information to yourself. Consider it a favor for me." she says taking a breath and looking at him expectantly.

"I can do that." he signs. "Although, I have yet to make up my mind. About leaving that is."

"I see... can I ask what has brought about this conflict for you?" she asks this honestly, but he can hear the nervousness reach her voice again.

"Lots of uncertainty has compounded in me, and you were not supposed to see me signing. I wasn't intending to cause you stress, I was overwhelmed and still upset and-" he reaches for words with his hands.

"Very hungry, as I recall." she finishes for him smiling.

He returns the smile and continues: "That too, yes. A part of me feels but there's so much to do in life and I have only exceeded in a few things and there's so much more I can explore. I feel if I stay here that my experiences might be limited by what the tower needs. Although there's something quite alluring about your point of view and your dedication. You make me feel quite selfish."

Jessamine's face only shows a confused disbelief.

"Please, don't feel that way. There's no need. I am duty bound you are not. Many who work in the tower feel bound to duty as I do. Our families demand it. I envy your freedom and your desire for it. If you leave, you will have to write me. I imagine you'll do great things." She smiles, trying to be gentle with him.

He has to laugh. He thought she would be mad, but instead she is determined in her kindness as she is in anything else.

"Remember, I haven't made my mind up just yet... You had described that duty-bound feeling that you and others have here. When you say it so clearly, I think it really defines what sets me apart. What makes me feel not welcome. There's a sense of unease in me at everyone's consistent assurity that what they are doing is correct." he pauses to give her a cursory glance. She is patient and open for him now.

"Most of my life has been a guessing game, of chasing what will be the most beneficial in that moment. Some grand scheme of thought is not something that has motivated me before. Also...If I leave, I would not want you believe that you wouldn't be a great Empress. You doubting yourself is simply wrong. You will be a wonderful leader and your conviction suits you."

He watches as she smiles wider but with her eyes averted as if embarrassed. "Well thank you ... if you do decide to stay, then make a deal with me." she says sly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Do you remember that sword I had asked the smiths to make?"

"I do..."

"If you agree to stay, then go with me in a weeks time to receive and name it." she says. "Does a week sound reasonable?"

"Yes. I believe so." Corvo signs calmed by the goal.

"Also, Corvo... what sets you apart is what makes you important here. Too often I'm surrounded by people who are just like me. A hesitant hand is just as useful as a decisive one."

She reaches out her hand to him. "Deal?"

He can't help his smile. He grasps her hand in his.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but enjoy the dirty joke


	11. Odd Birds and Compounded Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Suicide ideation ahead! It's not explicit but it's there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice - Day 8 - 1816

The next morning a man by the name of Luigi Galvani docks his fleet of ships in the Dunwall harbor. It causes a stir when Galvani's personal courier interrupts the first proceedings of the day to announce that he would be arriving at the Tower for a 'special presentation.' The nobles begin to share what gossip they know of Galvani to each other, as if they were studying for an exam.

"Has he stopped teaching at the Academy then?" 

"No, Blythe O'Faire says that he merely wanted a vacation." 

"To Pandyssia? Surely you jest." 

"Comes with his title I suppose."

"Hard to imagine a natural philosopher going to the Spring Baths of Yaro for a relaxing weekend."

Corvo tunes them out as Galvani enters the hall. He is wearing layers and a long coat meant for the sea while carrying a small cage draped in fabric. As he makes his way towards the inner hall and the throne, Corvo notices Galvani's strong and odd smell. He would expect him to smell of salt and sea, but instead he reeks of something closer to an expired brine. Like an animal that drifted onshore and was left on the beach to rot. Others in court kept their distance, while one nearby whispers again: "By the void he avoided baths altogether!"

Corvo watches as Euhorn and Jessamine patiently wait for Galvani to set the cage down. He does this with extreme gentleness.

"My Emperor," Galvani bows low. "I have traveled far inland on the Pandyssian Continent and now bring you something spectacular! A marvel, really!" 

He walks around the cage and looks around excitedly. Others in the hall keep their distance, but finally grow silent in anticipation.

"Behold." 

He lifts the cloth dramatically, discarding it to the floor and revealing a bird that seems too large for the cage. It's feathers are bright yellow with blocks of shiny black lining the ends of its wings and tail. Its beak takes up half of its body mass as it forms a thin pillar on top of the bird's head and curves into the animal's spine. It almost reminds Corvo of the helmets worn by the City Watch. Just bright yellow instead. It's small eyes sit on either side of the beak and move independently of each other. Overall, quite an odd sight..

Jessamine leans forward and looks amused. Euhorn simply lifts a brow, but doesn't interrupt.

"Whilst upriver, we spotted this creature flying low with it's mouth open. We presumed it was chasing bugs and using this ah-" He points to the beak, and the bird proceeds to let out a caw. If it can be called that. Corvo thinks it sounds more like a hissing cat. "Well anyway, I began throwing small stones in the air hoping the bird would mistake one for a bug. This worked surprisingly well! Once the stone began to fall back to the ship the bird followed diligently to catch it's perceived meal. However we caught it instead."

Euhorn stands up and walks towards the bird but makes no attempt to touch. "Very interesting, Galvani but I am curious as to why you've brought us this marvel so soon? I recall your trip was to last a few months more."

"Astute as always." Galvani says nervous. "Our travels where rather astonishing all around. The sights, the smells, and unfortunately the costs as well." 

Euhorn nods knowingly. "I see. And you're hoping someone here will turn to patronage." 

"That's right. While I'm not devoid of funds entirely, I'm certainly no fool. The land itself... made us ravenous...we ate our stockpile of food far too quickly. I knew we would have to leave or face some of my crew starving. Or worse." Galvani turns to face the rest of the court. "I'm here today to make a request for time on the courtly schedule for a set of scripted stories, as well as arguments for my case to the continue my travels to Pandyssia. Today was intended to be a teaser of sorts." 

Corvo notices Jessamine gesturing to someone who quickly brings her a small stack of papers. She flips through them while listening. People begin to mumble their discontent again.

"What time frame are you looking to get these stories and arguments told Luigi?" Euhorn asks. Not unkindly, but with a matter of demand that can't be ignored.

"Hopefully I'll complete this venture in two weeks. I'd like to return to my travels quickly. Unless I'm unable to make the money of course..." Galvani says.

"We have only a few remaining openings in the current schedule." Jessamine pipes in. "It would be good to have a vote I think. It would be everyone's time here that would be used."

Galvani barely contains a scowl. "Certainly the Emperor would be willing to move somethin-"

"A vote seems appropriate, since this is going to something so expedited." Euhorn say before facing the rest of the court. "All those in favor say 'aye'."

A few 'ayes' can be heard from the hall. So little so that Galvani gulps.

"All those opposed say 'nay'"

A resounding but unimpressed set of 'nays' rings clearly through the hall.

"I'm afraid the nays have it Galvani." Euhorn says before stepping away.

Galvani's face is set with a deep frown. He begins to pick up the cloth and drape it back over the caged animal.

"Perhaps there is another option." Jessamine says getting up and approaching. Galvani's eyes cut back to her and she stops at the sight of his scowl. She continues with words instead. "Plenty of our citizens would be fascinated to see this creature. Pandyssia is such a far away thought for so many, it could be quite the source of entertainment. You could allow them to see it, for a fee of course."

"With all due respect Lady Jessamine, I don't think the pennies the masses would give me would get me to Pandyssia and back." 

"Simply a suggestion. Do as you see fit."

Galvani wastes no time picking up his cage and making his way towards the door. Muttering under his breath, Corvo manages to hear "Like an Ox standing in the road... untactful little girl as ever-" The rest is cut off as Galvani leaves.

Corvo looks back to Jessamine who is looking to her papers again. Distinctly unbothred by the comments. He then notices her face show a hint of confusion, and she then flips through the papers and her lips curl into a line of frustration.

She looks out at the crowd and makes eye contact with Corvo. 

He watches as her face turns down and pressed as if in disappointment. He then watches as she points to herself before raising her right hand to her forehead and signing: "I'm stupid." 

\--

The lights inside have been turned down low and the cool hues of the evening drift through the tall windows of the court's main chamber. 

The trial is today. Of course it is. It had to happen sooner rather than later. Jessamine had already said as much. Corvo doesn't have the heart to be mad, she had simply forgotten the schedule. He has access to it as well, but they've both been distracted. Still he has little idea of how this will turn out.

Corvo realizes that two podiums have been placed at either end of the chamber facing each other. The surrounding aisles, normally empty, are now lined with rows of seating facing neatly towards the center of the chamber where the podiums stand. The throne hasn't moved, but the accompanying chair where Jessamine normally sits is gone. Instead she's sitting at the end of the row closest to the throne. She's concentrating on notes in her lap, and is unconcerned with the people around her.

It doesn't take long for most of the seats to be filled and for a low murmur to fill the hall. There are more people here than usual, and whispers come from every direction. 

Athene's voice thankfully rings clear through the noise. 

"Sit there." she says pointing to a row of seats. A few are already occupied by Leon, Sokolov, and a few others he is unfamiliar with. "Once Walker has been brought inside, he'll be seated at that podium and the trial will begin. Witnesses and interested parties will be called individually. Just answer honestly and I'll translate as accurately as I can. Also correct me if I'm not getting something right, okay?"

Corvo nods and sits next to Athene. It doesn't take long for Walker to be led in from the exterior entrance. Surrounded by four guards and arms shackled behind his back. His head hangs low and his footsteps land heavy.

__

Jessamine watches as Corvo and Athene make their way to the podium. She thinks it funny that this will be the first time she's seen him actually describe the events himself. She's only heard about the incident from Sokolov and Leon. So far, Corvo and herself have only danced around the circumstances of the incident.

The court has assigned Spymaster Burrows to handle questioning for the evening. He speaks in his usual blunt manner, but his questions are almost an echo from a faraway cave as Jessamine watches Corvo's hands. 

"Yes. I was with Leon at the time of the attack."

"Did you see where Walker came from?" Burrows asks.

"I saw the bolt he fired first. He was standing in the waterway, so I would guess he climbed up the side."

"Would you describe yourself as a skilled freerunner and swordsman, Attano?"

"Yes."

"Your record shows as much, so lend us your expertise: Would you say that scaling that wall is a task one could complete while drunk?"

"Unlikely."

"Hmm. You disarmed Walker correct?"

"Yes." 

"How would you describe Walker's state during this?" 

"Definitely drunk."

"So, in your opinion, he would've had to started drinking after he had ascended?" 

"Most likely."

Burrows smirks pleased with himself. "This leads us to our next witness. You are excused Attano."

Corvo's face and hands have been stiff in his replies. Jessamine wonders if he's upset. With the trial, Burrows or with her... He removes himself from the podium with no fuss as Walker's mother, Fidelia Walker, is brought to the stand. 

"Your son had a habit of drinking, didn't he Mrs. Walker?" Burrows begins once she has settled at the podium.

Jessamine watches Mrs. Walker look towards her son across from her and scowl. "Yes."

"Did you know of his intentions to attack the Lord Protector?"

"Of course not."

"Do you know how he acquired the crossbow?"

"Doesn't the watch provide those?" 

"We're you aware he was discharged?"

"Yes. It's why he was thrown out."

"Once discharged, we don't simply allow civilians to carry around weapons. So do you know how he acquired the crossbow?"

"I didn't realize that, but no. I wasn't even aware he had it."

"It makes no difference. Do you have anything else you'd like to share with the court before we have our final verdict?"

She looks to Walker with seething anger. "I do not know this man anymore. What you do with him is of little consequence to me. I have no children left now." she says this harshly before leaving the podium.

Jessamine hears Walker's quiet sob from where he stands. His head and weight are laid in defeat against the podium he stands at.

"I think it is clear that this attempt on the Lord Protector was planned and calculated. Walker was sane and sober when carrying out his plans. I have no further questions. Does anyone else have anything to add?" Burrows says looking around.

Jessamine notices Corvo's look of conflict and stands up. She must say something.

"Ah Lady Jessamine. Of course. The floor is yours." Burrows says somewhat bored.

"Walker, pick your head up." She says directing her voice clear and precise.

Walker does so, giving her an concerned and questioning look.

"I'm curious. When did you start drinking on that day?"

Walker's voice is weak from disuse, but he answers. "It was as Lord Burrows has, said; After climbing up from the waterway."

"And how long did you drink before moving inside to begin shooting?"

"An hour or so.. I waited..." 

"Why?"

"I - I was mostly afraid. I knew I would be outnumbered... I didn't want ... it to hurt. Attano knocking me out ruined my plans."

"So, to be clear, your plan was to die that day?"

"Yes."

"Why come after the Lord Protector as well? Killing oneself isn't necessarily a group effort."

"As my commanding officer, he could've helped me. Instead he removed me from my rank. I lost everything. I saw no problem taking him out with me if I could. I didn't imagine I'd get that close. I thought I would be dead."

"And now?"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand-"

"Do you wish to keep living?"

Walker looks stunned by the question."I-yes."

Murmurs begin to ripple through the crowd.

"I think what you've done is wrong, and there is no excusing you. I'm willing to make the effort to understand you however as similar strains are upon all of us-"

Some one pipes up from the crowd: "This is absurd. You try to make a defense for someone who wishes a member of your court dead!?" Murmurs of agreement make it's way through the hall.

"This is not a defense. If you'll remember, he was a member of this court not too long ago." she says holding firm. "I'm asking for a moment of reflection-"

"This is not a trial for us! Do you dare imply that we shall somehow turn to insane ideas and slit each others throats on a whim?" Someone else bellows.

"Walker's not insane, he-"

"You're out of line. What blessing do you think you'll receive in attacking those who only serve loyally to the Empire? Certainly not a coronation!"

"Enough!" Euhorn yells. Standing and making his way towards her. "It is clear what the man has done. There is no question. His motive is as irrelevant as a gnat's -"

"Father-" 

"I said enough, signet." Jessamine bites her lip.

"What my daughter is trying to compel in me restraint for a man who did once roam this court with us. She would do well to present this more clearly as leniency she will show you as a ruler, rather than an accusation. Do not discount her so quickly for today is not a day for her or for you." Euhorn looks to Walker. "It is a day to exercise my own hand in defense of myself and those who protect me. My instincts say you are to better serve the Empire if your head rolled across the garden square."

Loud agreements fill the air around her.

"But-" Euhorn emphasizes with a raised palm. "There is more than one service to the Empire." 

Walker visibly wilts, preparing for the worst.

"I sentence you to 15 years in the Pendleton mines on the Prieto Cliff. You will live to see tomorrow, but under a firmer hand than what you've been given."

Custis Pendleton speaks up with his twin Morgan close by: "An honor we surly won't miss out on your highness. Thank you for the opportunity to prove ourselves to the Empire." They both bow deeply and in unison. "We'll take him there ourselves. We'll leave in a two weeks time, he should stay in Coldridge until then."

"Agreed."

When Walker is escorted back to Coldridge and court adjourns, Jessamine is the first to leave.

\--

Corvo watches Jessamine leave and her father follow closely behind. He waits a moment and looks around. Most of the court is leaving in the opposite direction, ready to retire for the evening. Curiosity gets the better of him and he follows quietly behind.

"To send Walker to a debtors mine? You know what they'll do to him." Jessamine says coldly.

Corvo stops in the doorway near the rear entrance of the main hall and listens. 

"Because you were being foolish and the Pendleton's need to have confidence in our allegiance."

"Allegiance?! They've avoided paying taxes, they've been keeping tabs on-" Jessamine's voice is laced with a sense of injustice. 

"This is clearly about something more... Must we continue this?"

"Yes! Of course. You can't - just-" Jessamine takes a quick inhale and Corvo hears the pacing of her shoes on the marble floors. 

"They won't trust me. I can't even make a single point without being hounded. All of those people under cutting me where industrialists. This isn't the first time they've had at me in court. Every opportunity they get, they do so." 

"Like it or not, the industries can't just disappear so you're going to have to find a way to appeal to them."

"They should be appealing to us! To our citizens! You can't have a section of people unwilling to pay taxes but also have a hand in deciding what happens with it!"

Corvo is unused to this anger coming from Jessamine. It's kind of thrilling in it's own way. 

"Growth is what they're good for and it's is important. It's has helped plenty of people-"

"Help for how much longer?? How long before they're twisting our citizens and we no longer have the power to negotiate with them? When you're gone how am I supposed to do it!?"

"Your lack of charitably towards them is exactly what they hear in court. Of course they won't trust you like this. I can't keep making excuses for you either. You need the approval of the founding families to-"

"I know! I just-" 

A long pause followed by slow steps.

"Don't cry signet- please. It'll turn out all right."

Corvo's heartbeat picks up. 

"Don't-" he can hear Jessamine's upset choking her, then she says quieter: "I'm not you. I can't be you." Then even quieter he hears: "I want mother."

Euhorn's feet leave the room quickly.

Corvo doesn't know if he should move but then her breath shakes in her chest and he beings to walk into the room.

A strong hand is on his shoulder before he can cross the threshold. He is faced with Leon; leaning on his cane but determined. 

"Leave them be for a moment Corvo. Come." Leon closes the door and urges Corvo away from the rear entry and back into the main court hall. Everyone has cleared out now with the exception of Athene who sits in one of the chairs left in the aisles. She looks worn out.

"Days like today call for a drink." Leon says. 

Corvo agrees but the pinch of concern in his gut about Jessamine isn't going away. He's not quite listening.

"A drink and a story to set a nicer mood." Athene says getting up and leading Corvo away from the door as well.

"Oh but what to tell..." Leon says quietly.

"Well, if you're at a loss for once, perhaps I'll have a go huh?" Athene says playful. Corvo wonders if they heard that fight as he had. Most likely. Athene is offering up a distraction... he should try to play along.

"How did you two meet?" He asks having not gotten an answer to that question yet.

Leon's eyes come to life as he all but leaps into a reply. "Such a fun story really-" 

A rehearsed answer then.

"My daughter needed sign and Athene here had just started teaching and -"

"Could I please get a word in? and not 'just'." Athene interrupts clearly resigned to Leon's behavior. "I had been teaching for five years but began here in Dunwall when little Yamiche was brought in." 

"She might as well have been born there. Aunt Athene spoiled her endlessly." Leon says fondly.

"A child? You?" Corvo signs in disbelief. "I bet she has the vocabulary of a sailor between you two. How old is she?"

Leon smiles solemnly. Athene bites her lip. Corvo makes the move to sign but Athene puts up a hand to stop him.

"You sure you want to talk about it?" She asks Leon quietly. Corvo looks between the two of them. 

Ah some other sadness then. Not a very good distraction.

Leon huff's a laugh and waves Athene's concern away. He looks to Corvo "She made it to seven years old at least. I've grown used to this by now Athene- Corvo don't give me that look. I'm not the one who died."

"There's no fun conversation to be had about such a thing." Corvo signs, sympathy in his eyes. "You have a story prepared it would seem, so let's hear it."

Corvo feels his concern torn between Jessamine and Leon. When did he get so involved? He imagines there must be something Athene hasn't told him too. 

"Death and the call of the void are a threat to livelihood itself. I should know, her death made me spectacularly stupid." Leon says with a dampened version of his usual dramatics.

Corvo sits down, leans against the back of the chair with ease and rest his head upon his hand as if to say 'go on'.

"I feel for Walker, I do. I suppose when I had relieved him I thought of my own experience first. I thought relieving him of duty was a kindness. He didn't want this life and he seemed unable to make a decision about what he wanted .... so I made the choice for him. Foolish maybe, but choices are to be made here in our position, not danced around."

Leon sighs and shakes his head.

"I had trouble with decisions myself, and decided in the heat of a rather important moment that my life was less than the someone else's. One morning crowds had gathered around the newly minted financial district. Only a few buildings at that time mind you, but enough for Euhorn to show his face to a crowd. He wasn't Emperor yet, but he had potential among the Founding Families. Enough potential to cause concern by those who where displaced by the building of the financial district."

"Surprised Corvo hasn't heard this one ten times over." Athene says trying to lighten the mood.

Leon smirks. "The short of it is that bottles were thrown, a few sword raised and I decided my time was up and I should go out in a fight at least. I wasn't drunk but certainly deranged. I disarmed four, and by the time the fifth one was on the ground, no one would approach. I remember shouting nonsense and the other guards fending off the crowd after. Euhorn thanked me personally of course. Then he would invite me to his estate regularly for dinners and such."

"'And such' he says." Athene says. "You stopped in to tell me how impressed you were with yourself, then I could hardly catch wind of you after that, much less see you."

"As though you had time, pursuing your endless degrees. The Academy certainly had enough of you. 'Voidmouthed woman' they called her." Leon says pointing and grinning wide. Athene merely rolls her eyes and waits for him to finish. 

"As for Euhorn, he helped me through what he could. Tried. there's a kindness mixed in with his demanding nature you see. Then, the ass decided that he would name me Royal Protector to the court solidifying his coronation rights. An Emperor can't be denied as it were. So here I am."

"Coronation rights?" Corvo signs confused. "Was it not a guarantee then?"

"Rulers have no absolute birthright in Dunwall. Not anymore. Euhorn's predecessor, Larisa Olaskir, was not his mother. Rather a woman who gained power but desired no heir. So the courts had to decide who was worthy of the available stock. Those considered constantly completed projects and flaunted for attention, but Euhorn was isles ahead and largely disinterested in the throne to begin with."

"So Jessamine isn't guaranteed to be Empress either?" Corvo asks.

"Yes and no. Birthright gives her more claim to the thrown than most, but she must still get approval from the Founding Families, the Abby, and a percentage of court goers."

Corvo considers this new info quietly. After today's display, the stress must be wearing her thin. The sound of her sobbing still has him distracted. There is an echo of feelings coming from him and he is afraid to listen directly to the words. Especially right now.

Leon takes no notice and keeps talking.

"I've spent too much of my life right beside him now. I'm grateful for his efforts to be sure, but that time can make anyone resentful I suppose. I know far too much about that man's personal life." Leon says laughingly. "What I mean to say is, the courtly intrigue of this will take some getting used to... but it will all come in time, Corvo."

He signs: "Jessamine seems to think otherwise, earlier she-"

Leon cuts in: "You would do well not to compare your situation with hers. She has to find her own way to control the court rather than let it overwhelm her. You, on the other hand, won't even have to argue with anyone!"

"I think I'll stick to being quiet." Corvo signs with mock humor. 

"Probably a good idea, look where having a big mouth got me!" Leon says.

"You mean, look at were it got Walker." Athene interjects.

Corvo remains quiet as they banter into the evening. Telling tales he's certain to hear on repeat. Corvo thinks that for as much as he shouldn't compare himself to Jessamine, he probably shouldn't compare himself to Leon either.


	12. Greater Purpose and Foolish Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice - Day 11 - 1816

The next two days are surprisingly uneventful. Corvo watches as Jessamine calls for different motions of the court, make recommendations to her father, and move on with life as usual. She has left court quickly at the end of each session. Faster than normal and strikingly well before anyone else leaves. Corvo wonders if they've resolved their conflict from after the trial or if their relationship is usually this tenuous.

The trial didn't inspire anything within him to stay. Quite the opposite. The way Walker's mother had been so dismissive scared him. What went through her mind as she said the things she said? Did it make her feel safe to deny his identity as her son? Did it make the crowd feel safe to distance themselves from Walker too? The distance is already present for him and it would be all too easy to dismiss him as well.

When court adjourns today, the pressures of the courtroom ease away with him as he exits. It makes him wonder what he would do with himself after leaving Dunwall. He could join a whaling crew. There's no shortage of work at a dock or construction yard of course. The Isles are always building and expanding. He used to travel into the forests of Karnaca as a child, maybe he could lead expeditions. He could pick up the Serkonan guitar again. Although there's nothing stopping him from learning strings again here in Dunwall. 

Oh. 

Strings. Familiar strings.

Not just his thoughts now, but the rhythmic strumming of an actual instrument enters his ears. He is now in the perimeter of the Tower and from the windows outside he can see that the evening has only just taken hold. 

Hmm. Not a guitar. 

He takes note of how the light strings resonate around the hall. A piano possibly. He moves towards the sound, interest peaked and curious. He's near the dinning hall now, but the plates have long since been put away. He hears singing next that is soft and turns to humming in places, but maintains harmony with the cords.

He comes upon double doors, made with glass and left ajar. Corvo peeks around the corner and sees Jessamine. Her hands diligently plucking a tune on a large standing harp. Her movements are precise and practiced. He hasn't quite caught what the words are yet as she seems less confident in them. He begins to press forward through the door, then stops; does she need time to be alone? This isn't her room, but she didn't invite him either. 

As soon as he pulls his head back the tune abruptly stops. 

"Corvo?" 

\--

Jessamine watches as Corvo slowly peaks his head through the door. He looks sheepish and a bit guilty at being caught. The air in her chest that was dedicated to easing sadness just moments before, now lifts her stomach at the sight of him. She tries to hide her growing smile behind the harp as she waves him in.

A smile slowly tugs on his lips too as he comes closer. He doesn't let his hands stay idle long.

"What were you playing?"

Her gut reaction is to play down any vulnerable part of herself. Recently she's only felt comfortable being on the defensive, even when she's not in court... but this is Corvo. She thinks briefly about how he has treated her. 

Even when she's being embarrassing, he's gentle. 

When he's upset he still thinks to ask about her. 

He's kept her secrets.

He even makes an effort to make her laugh. 

It's clear, he would be a trustworthy person within the Tower to treat her with kindness. Even the maids, despite her being friendly with them, would tattle given enough money. Still, she wonders if she should say anything at all. 

She's been quiet too long and Corvo's face has shifted to concern.

"Just something my mother used to play for me, that's all." She says, plucking a few cords distractedly.

"That's all?" Corvo signs eyes still concerned.

"I'm sorry, my mind has truly been everywhere this week. Not inspiring you to stay much, am I?" She tries to say this lightly but is comes out more exasperated than she'd like it to.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Corvo signs.

"Oh certainly. You're clearly talented, and thoughtful and..." she hesitates again. Afraid of being vulnerable. But... It's true isn't it? "You're very kind to me. I consider you a friend and would be sad to see you leave, you know? I can't recall that I've said so before, but... thank you for your kindness."

His smile is a warmth and that radiates through her chest. 

"Well my friend, tell me about what you were singing. You seem troubled about more than just me." He pulls up a chair and sits down. Waiting patiently but with concern still peaking through his eyes.

"My mother used to sing to me frequently when I was small. Some of the tunes are similar and the words run together in my mind now.. they're still meaningful for me, even if time has distorted them." She plucks a few more cords, harmonizing and synchronizing them for a few moments. "I think letting my mind be occupied by simple things like this can help distract me from... the struggles of this week."

"It reminds me of the tunes sailors sing when they leave the harbor." Corvo signs. "Usually, when setting out for a long journey, the sailors would stand on the deck and the rafters and sing something similar in unison. It would ring out to shore for miles and my mother would take me down to the docks to listen. It was always sad, the way they sang."

Jessamine considers this. "Some of the words imply to look for guidance in the stars, so I imagine if those sailors were staring out at the sea and seeing the stars reflected and guiding them too... Maybe they were singing the same song."

"Maybe. Play it again. Please." 

Jessamine smiles. "So polite." She strums a few cords individually, gaining a good tempo before synchronizing the harmony again. Her fingers remember what her mind can not, an easy melody she wonders if she'll ever truly remember. 

Then she hears him humming. Low and easy. She looks at him at ease in the chair and eyes closed. Does he do this often? It feels special in a way. The moment right now is special at least, and she lets herself take comfort in it. The most comfort she's had all week. 

She notices the dark of the night truly take hold as the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon. Then she hears Corvo stop humming and take a sharp intake of breath.

She looks at him directly. He staring at her with a muted sort of shock on his features.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes dart to her face but he doesn't respond.

"Corvo?"

\--

He must be having a dream. This can't be. 

From where Corvo is sitting next to her, Jessamine is framed by a tall glass window. The dark sky is clear where it would normally be cloudy. The stars shine bright, but most importantly; they're moving. 

Moving towards and around Jessamine's form, creating a strange halo behind her. They were just speaking of the stars weren't they? He's no Royal... He's not needing directions to cross the sea either... and he's never heard of a sailor saying that the stars move.

What does this mean? Jessamine is reaching for him now, concern blunt upon her features. 

"Corvo, what is-"

He grabs her hand, unsure of what's going on. Maybe the void is making demands of him. The Outsider himself? Or perhaps he's going mad. He rubs his thumb over her palm gently and focuses his eyes and attention there. Away from the stars for just a moment. Jessamine allows it.

He looks back up and past her. 

They're still moving.

Void.

"Corvo-"

He stands, releasing her hand, and looks out the window without her being centered in the middle of it. The stars stop and his eyes go blurry as they pop back to their original position in the sky. He feels faint.

Corvo barely notices the intensity of Jessamine's stare as he goes to the window. He swings opens the pane of glass to be sure. Checking inside and out. It looks normal and the light inside isn't affected. There are no spotlights on this side of the Tower to cause anything. He looks back to the stars, now stable in the sky. Or were they ever stable. What are stars anyway? Are they a reflection of the void?

Jessamine is suddenly behind him and has wrapped her hand around his. She's a warm  
contrast to the night air spilling through the now open window. 

"Tell me something Corvo. Let me know you're okay please." she says this too quietly. Like she had the other day after Walker's trial. He hates that.

Corvo takes a deep breath. Then another. He's okay. He is. She needs to know that too.

He gives her hand a squeeze and gently removes her to turn away from the window and face her. She is demanding answers with her eyes again, now with worry laced throughout her features too. He can see the reflection of the stars from where they reflect in her eyes. They begin to move again.

He looks over his shoulder, and the stars are still. Shit.

He looks back to her. She doesn't appear to be seeing anything. He's going to sound mad. He feels mad.

"I thought I saw something outside." He signs carefully. "It's nothing. I must be tired."

She doesn't look convinced. "Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yes. I should go to sleep." he signs while backing away and towards the door. "Thank you. For your kindness too. Goodnight."

He's only a step out of the door when he hears Jessamine's quiet "Goodnight".

What the fuck was that?

\--

The next morning doesn't make Jessamine feel any better. Last night was... the oddest reaction she'd ever seen out of Corvo. Is life at the Tower getting to him? It certainly gets to her. He will leave. She's certain of that too. 

She goes through the motions of the morning and dresses herself. Eats breakfast. Walks the grounds. Her nerves don't calm. Too many things have gone wrong this week, and she's itching to do something useful.

She's observing the finishing touches on Hershel Monroe's new office and barracks, now on the west side of the front courtyard, when the smell of roses drifts over to her. 

"Good morning, Margery." Jessamine says turning to face her. 

"Mornin' Lady Jessamine." she responds smiling at her. Jessamine notices she has a package wrapped in newsprint and a few letters. 

"Bit early in the day for the courier isn't it?" Jessamine asks. 

"Gavin told me that she had come early today and the skiff would be on it's way to the waterlock now. Apparently something important is being delivered... or picked up. He wasn't entirely clear. You probably know what it's about already, knowing you." Margery says.

Jessamine can make a few educated guesses. She notices how tired Margery looks.

"You're still working the night shift right?"

"Oh ah, yes."

"Ah so you're already off shift then, hand those over." Jessamine says playfully holding out her hands.

Margery laughs. "You have the day off too don't you?"

"You know I don't get days off, besides I need to speak with the courier anyway." Jessamine responds as Margery hands her the letters and package.

"Well alright, if you insist." 

Jessamine give Margery a wave as she makes her way over to the water lock, excuse in hand. 

The whirl of noise the waters creates is loud as she reaches the entrance. The skiff, usually carrying a box or two of packages or correspondence, is surprisingly sparse. Jessamine has seen this young woman before. 

Jessamine approaches the skiff once it's been properly docked and the courier almost falls over at the sight of her.

"Lady Jessamine! Ah nice to see you- I mean meet you..?" she says unsure of herself.

Jessamine laughs. "A bit of both I think. I've see you at a few of the union meetings in the financial district if I recall, but I don't think I ever caught your name."

Jessamine catches her blush. "Kho Saran. Ah, Ma'am."

"No need to call me ma'am, Jessamine in fine." She says smiling as Kho's blush grows deeper. "May I ask where you came from?"

"Yes, of course, I just arrived here from Fraeport."

All the way from Fraeport and no other stops? Definitely something important. Time sensitive. 

"Are those for me?" Kho says pointing towards the letters and package Jessamine is holding.

"Ah yes, thank you." Jessamine hands the items over and Kho removes a stack of letters from her bag. Each with an official wax seal.

"Could you take these letters to the Royal Spymaster as well? I'm sure they'll be safe with you."

Jessamine can barely believe her luck. She thought this would be much harder. "Of course I-"

"If you can reseal them once you're done reading them, I'll be impressed." Kho say handing over the letters and watching Jessamine freeze up. 

"That's quite the assumption." Jessamine responds innocently.

"I'm the Royal Courier and the first time we've meet... yet you happen to arrive on the one day my schedule is odd ....and also just so happen to have a package from-." Kho looks down at the writing. "Margery. She would normally come herself you know."

Koh's not blushing now, but smiling smugly at her.

"Yet you're still giving them to me. Seems to me that you want something just as much as I do." Jessamine replies smoothly.

"Of sorts.... I imagine knowing secret correspondence is a part of being Empress after all."

"I'm not Empress yet."

"True, but you will be. I think I'd rather help an Empress that makes sure the food ticket program stays funded rather than get in her way." 

Jessamine watches as Koh's smile warms and the blush returns. 

"You only want that?" Jessamine asks confused.

"Since I'm hardly in Dunwall for long anymore, my parents are dependent on that program. So yes, and thank you."

Jessamine feels warm at the words. "Thank you for saying so... my duty to them and the other citizens isn't really a fair trade I think."

"What would be fair then?" 

"What do you like?"

\--

Corvo barely gets any sleep. Does some kind of destiny exist? If so is it for everyone? Was it destiny to loose his tongue? For his father to die the way he did? For people to suffer? 

He has to take deep breaths and not let his entire worldview crash. Not right now. Not when he has a decision to make.

A decision. "Choices are to be made here" is what Leon had said. Maybe it's the same as it ever was. The world is full of mysteries. Maybe the world- even the void itself is tired of his indecisiveness. It's pointing the way and only pointing towards her. The world is telling him he should stay. With her specifically. He wonders how important that should make him feel. How important it makes her. She is important of course. She's sure to be Empress. There's no doubt in his mind.

In what capacity he is to be with her, he's not sure. She is certainly his friend, he cares for her. Who knows what the future might hold. 

Another thought passes through his mind and he quickly dismisses it. While she's certainly lovely in many ways, he knows they can never be lovers. Not with who she is. Who he is. He can imagine it with ease, but dwelling on it would do him more harm than good. If he stays, there will be others he can get such affection from... he shouldn't let his mind wander there.

For right now, he just needs to be near her. If destiny chooses to reveal itself to him or not... if that is even what this is... He must stay. He thinks of the consequences of him leaving. The loss of her company would sting. She's endeared him more than he should be comfortable with, but she makes it so easy. He thinks of her trouble in court or if she were to die at the hands of someone desperate for her position. Such a loss would make him ache, he knows it. 

He's a fool, not for this life but for her and his own damn curiosity. Knowing what the void wants from him is an adventure all on it's own. Maybe it's destiny, manipulation, or something else. He wonders if it matters. Did the stars even need to move at all? He can't always decide how he should feel about his own life... but he knows clearly what he feels for her.

That moment of comfort and music they shared. The jokes. The secrets. He can't help the rise of strained giggles that find his throat. Fear and relief all at once. He's a fool.

\--

Burrows is thankfully not in his office right now. Jessamine takes notes about the content of the letter and reseals them with the official stamps as quickly as she can. Any longer and Burrows is bound to get suspicious. 

Jessamine places the letters into one of the many "secret receiving books" he has about his office. There are some for different days of the week as well as importance. She has seen a few of his spies slip in and use them before. She's not a hundred percent certain of the system, but enough to make an attempt. 

Best to leave and review those notes. Her head has already raced around idea after idea this morning. She'll need more information to be sure, but hopefully what she has will give her a leg up on navigating upcoming interactions.

Jessamine peeks through the keyhole and doesn't spot anyone before leaving. Walking around the corner, she can't help it when she jumps; Corvo is leaning on the other side of the turn and giving her a curious soft grin.

"I was ah- just dropping something off." she says more defensively than she intends to. 

Corvo continues to smile but doesn't press about what she was doing. 

"Are you feeling better?" she asks. He remains oddly uncommunicative. "You're at least less... jumpy."

"Can we talk?" he finally signs.

He must not be feeling better then. "Of course. Do you want to go somewhere more priva-?"

"Why don't you leave?"

Jessamine looks at his hands. The signs are simple enough. "I'm not sure I understand..."

"You're clever. You could get on a boat with half the gold in the vaults with no issues. You could run away, truly run, and not deal with this Tower. Why do you stay?" He signs this clearly and insistently.

"I suppose, you're right. It would be rather easy, but..." she says before letting a laugh rise through her. "but what in the world would I do Corvo? Be a fisher monger? Can't win arguments with fish, and that's about all I'm good for right now."

"You wouldn't have to do anything. You could just be."

"Is that what you want? Just to be?"

He remains silent and his eyes dart away. Avoidant. She can sees that 'broody' side the maids gossip about. She steps a little closer, and he returns his attention back to her.

"The world is lonely enough as it is, and I don't think I could seek more solitude and be okay. At the same time, no one is by themselves in the world. Not really." She says. Corvo is watching her carefully.

"I know the people around me have shaped my life just as yours or anyone else's has. I know I'm incredibly lucky... extremely so. Plenty of nobles say that the stars tell them their futures but I think that's the excuse they tell themselves to take advantage of each other. I used to do the same when I was younger...thought I was special. The only thing that is special about me is my position... I've learned my lesson."

No need to bring up the wound of guilt that is Delilah. She still aches with not knowing the consequences of what she did. She take takes a deep breath. Corvo is still taking her in calmly.

"Maybe if I was younger, running away would be easy... but not now. My duty is here."

"You said the world is lonely... are you lonely here?" Corvo signs with disbelief on his face.

"Isn't everyone?" she asks before huffing a sigh. When she says it aloud she sounds like a child. 

"As unpleasant as it is, I have to work on the assumption that even you would sell my secrets to the highest bidder, Corvo. Maids and watchmen too. And the people at court, even more so." she looks away. She doesn't like being so forthright about such things. It makes her feel paranoid. "I suppose I get what I need from others a little at a time. A nice conversation here. A joke there. Kiss a few strangers at parties when I can. Shed tears somewhere private..." 

She thinks of how her father had stepped away from her the other day. It stings to think about and she can't talk about him right now either.

"So on the whole, yes, I'm lonely. Yet, I know if I'm working towards helping my people... then I'm not that alone am I? If I got up and left, then I really would be all alone. Loneliness is nothing in the face of what I can do with my position." 

"I see." Corvo signs before he looks away. Contemplative. The last day to decide is tomorrow. He is still grasping for answers. She doesn't think anything she says will sooth him.

She realizes she has shared thoughts with him that she wouldn't whisper in the presence of others. Yet here and now, she is calm as his face goes through the motions of thought at her words. 

His face...he is handsome. Others have said so and this isn't the first time she's noticed, but she is calm enough to admit it to herself now. Feeling attraction at all comes with the potential consequences of vulnerability and distraction, but not now... now the distraction is all too welcome. Perhaps she is too comfortable with him. She wants him to stay. Her reasons are not for the sake of her position either...

She watches as he bites his lip and heat rises to her face just as he decides to look back towards her to sign.

"The day after next, your father has asked me to join him in a meeting."

She looks up to meet his eyes. "Oh, are you going to be there?"

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"If I'm here, you don't get to be lonely with your duty anymore. Besides, I wouldn't know who to sell your secrets to."

Jessamine's face is still processing her earlier inappropriate thoughts and now it's blazing hot. No one has ever said such a thing to her before and she hardly knows how to respond.

"You can't just stay for me. I want you to stay for yourself." she says flustered and far too affected for her liking.

"Who said I'm not staying for myself too?" he signs unmoved by her protest. "When my mother had died, all that she had wanted for me came into question. I know she wanted what was best for me when urging me to come here."

Oh. He never wanted to be here at all did he? His discomfort has been this long winded. She wants to fret, but he continues.

"I do not fault her, but there is more to life than just getting basic needs. The isles are surprisingly giving of such things, but here in the Tower, with you... there is greater purpose. As you had put it, duty. I want to help you help the people of the isles."

She watches his hands and murmurs aloud with the motions: "Greater purpose." She meets his eyes. They are lidded with warmth. If she didn't know better, this would be considered a declaration of love... but she does know better. She can't conflate her earlier thoughts of attraction with his decision to stay. Her heart is filled with the warmth of his conviction anyway. 

She watches as he lifts her hand to her as if to say "Deal?"

She grasps his hand. "Deal."

Then another thought comes to her. "Before that meeting with my father... I'd like your help with something."

Without hesitation he signs: "What do you need?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvo's line "Star of my sky" in dishonored 2 really had me compromised


	13. Honor Bound and Taxed Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice - Day 13 - 1816

Another long day of court passes and the day turns over to darkness with ease. Corvo looks to the sky cautiously wondering if the stars will begin moving again. They remain steady as ever as he makes his way to the bridge that leads to Coldridge Prison. Jessamine is waiting at the agreed upon spot patiently. Her breath floats in front of her due to the chill. As she sees him, her face turns bright and she begins walking towards him. 

"You haven't been out here too long, right?" he signs.

"Well I walked around a moment before deciding to wait, but it hasn't been too long." She's closer now. "Do you remember the plan?" 

He nods.

She smiles before moving him gently forward by his arm. Once over the bridge and in the view of the other guards, he notices how she creates distance between them. 

A guard he doesn't recognize approaches casually. "Hello Lady Jessamine, are you needing something?"

"Hello Jarran, how is Blythe doing?" Jessamine asks. A little too charmingly.

He pauses giving her a bored look. "You would know more than I would. Once again, are you needing something?" 

"Well yes, we will need to speak with one of the prisoners. Alone." Jessamine says with a half-hearted smile. 

"Then you can go back to the Tower because that won't happen." 

Corvo begins signing. 

"Um?" Jarran says, predictably confused. 

"Corvo says it's official business. On behalf of the Emperor Kaldwin. And that I'm to be trusted as his translator." 

Jarran looks hard at him. Corvo looks back, trying to seem unbothered. They both know he works directly under Euhorn.

Jarran turns his attention back to Jessamine. "Doesn't he already have a translator?" 

"It's rude to talk about someone when you could talk to them, Jarran. You can ask Corvo questions directly. Athene is not on the Royal Guard and the matter needs to be kept private."

Jarran looks flustered, but looks at Corvo again. "Right ah sorry... Couldn't the Royal Protector be here instead? He knows sign doesn't he?" 

Corvo signs again, Jessamine translates: "He's hardly mobile. Even Leon thought it would be a bad idea to navigate stairwells."

"But Euhorn is fine with letting her in here all of the sudden?" 

"The matter is time sensitive. Besides she needs training." Jessamine says.

Jarran looks back to her. "Why do I get the feeling that - ah never mind."

Jessamine smiles. "So you'll let us in?"

"Fine. It better not come down on my neck though." he says before giving the command to open the inner gate. 

"Of course. Discretion is everything." Jessamine says sweetly.

"And don't stand too close to the cells." 

"All right. Anything else?"

Jarran gives her one final glare before ushering them inside.

They make their way toward the cell block and despite being the one who's supposed to do the interrogation, Corvo lets Jessamine lead them down a winding path of corridors and gates. 

He waves for her attention before signing. "Are you certain about the info?"

"Yes, Alec put him in the cell himself. A25. It should be just ahead." 

Corvo looks down to the floor and sure enough there are the letter and number combos in front of each cell. A23. A24. A25.

Corvo's eyes make their way from the floor to the cell. 

Walker is sitting on the floor and stares blankly ahead. 

"Justice?" Jessamine asks hesitantly approaching.

Walker immediately looks to her and says: "Funny. Haven't heard my first name in a while. People only manage to call me Walker..." he looks far away and sounds tired. "It's always back handed, the way my family's name is said. Just to remind me of my failure. A family that won't even have me, yet still I'm Walker...What do you want, little Empress?" 

"I want information." she says sternly. Walker watches as she continues. "And I can take a guess as to what you want in exchange."

"What do you think you know of me?" Walker says with a sneer. He turns away and puts his back towards her.

"I think you want a way out, or at least, you will in time. You talk big right now, but you know what will happen at a Pendleton Mines, don't you?" 

Walker stays silent. Jessamine steps closer to the cell and gets down on her haunches to be on the same level as him. Corvo steps closer too making sure he can intervene if necessary. Walker seems unstable.

"Your tongue will go first." Jessamine says bluntly. "They like their workers quiet."

Corvo's gut freezes while his chest starts to run hot. He clenches his hands where they rest behind his back.

Walker looks over his shoulder at her and then up to Corvo. "Is that why she keeps you around? Bet she likes her workers quiet too."

Corvo has no doubts about Jessamine. The topic of tongues being removed is hard to hear, but he allows his face to remain unmoved by Walker's jab. 

Jessamine ignores him and continues firmly. "Your skin will be next. Flayed in little slivers every time you break something or protest. Your fingers and toes will be left alone only because they are useful in using a pickax. But your skin will last a long time."

Walker stares at her for a moment longer before saying: "And just what information do you think I can get?"

Corvo watches as the corner of Jessamine's mouth twitches, wanting to grin, but it's gone quickly.

"You will be one of many new hires for Gwynfor Pendleton. With the number of workers that make their way to those mines, I wouldn't be surprised if they started asking Tyvia for some of their own prisoners."

"So you want me to be on the lookout for... other prisoners?"

"I want you to be on the lookout for the Pendleton's. Your father was a prominent banker in Redmoor before moving to Dunwall, right?"

Walker only gives her a nod before she continues. "Before you became a guard, did he ever give you lessons on projections and potential earnings?"

"I wasn't particularly keen on accounting, but I remember some enough..."

"Perfect. I'll need you to write some reports and in exchange..."

"I'll get a royal pardon?" 

"I'll try my best, as long as you try yours."

Corvo really isn't keen on accounting either. As the rest of the details are discussed, he focuses on keeping his face stoic, and wonders how this will play out.

\--

Once they're over the Coldridge bridge and going back towards the Tower, Jessamine addresses it immediately. 

"You know I value your council right?" she asks him. "And you would let me know if-"

Corvo looks over to her raising his hands to sign with a gentle interruption. "Don't dwell on what Walker said. He doesn't have a good understanding of me. He's certainly off the mark with you too."

"But you- you would tell me if you needed to be heard, right?" 

"Yes and I trust you would listen." he signs firmly.

She smiles at the signs but must still be visibly unsure because Corvo moves closer to put his hand on her arm and give it a gentle squeeze.

She focuses on his touch for a moment longer than she should be comfortable with. She smiles warmly at him and they continue their journey back to the Tower. Her acknowledging her attraction just before he confirmed that he would be staying is going to be a problem. If he had left, those feelings could've drifted away but now... 

Getting close is dangerous. Not just for her, but for him as well. She knows the whispers that circumambulate around the court religiously about him, for circumstances he can't do anything about. The worst outcome needs to be considered. If she acts on her feelings, this treatment would only escalate. 

On top of that, it's an abuse of power for her to pursue him. Would he be able to say yes and actually mean it? She shudders to think of hurting someone in that way... She's not a child anymore.

She rubs the spot where he had touched her. He notices and begins to sign.

"You would tell me if you need to be heard too, right?"

Would she? She trusts him but... these feelings don't need any attention. They're not safe.

"Yes, of course." She says firmly in the belief that these feelings will pass. There's no need to bring them up.

"You sure?" 

"Yes Corvo and thank you." She lies. "Now tell me where father is having his secret meeting tomorrow. I had no idea honestly, and it's rare he can get one by me these days. It must be important."

Corvo chuckles before leading her inside to point out the room.

\--

Corvo could imagine Jessamine was already comfortable in the crawlspace above the room where Euhorn wanted to meet. It's on the small side but with no windows and only a table and liquor cabinet for company. Leon is there of course, as well as Burrows who is sour as usual.

"It took a few days but we've gotten word from a few of Burrow's informants in Calton about the current worth of Letty's income." Euhorn begins unceremoniously and nursing a tumbler of whiskey. "She has the bulk of her money stored in the Coved Coinery bank there. Profits have been well over 550,000 coin for this quarter. A ridiculous sum. Or at least it looks like it."

Burrows pulls out multiple letters addressed to the bank. "She also seems to only make approximately 125,000 coin, or 284,906 coin exactly. These are the documents that my people on the ground in Morley managed to gather. Far more than enough conflicting evidence on paper, but not enough for clarity."

"We need someone with more mobility now. We can't risk Burrow's informants being revealed, so what we need is someone who can pass through- in a lets say diplomatic way." Leon says grinning. "That's where you come in."

"So I would be going to Calton to do what exactly?" Corvo signs while Leon translates. "I've hardly got the delicacy of a diplomat." Leon has to have a laugh at that.

"Quite." Burrows retorts. "You'll need a chaperone." 

"I will be there as a distraction of sorts." Leon says. "You will look like another high appointed guard, but you will be looking for Letty's excess funds. Or lack of funds... we need to determine exactly how much she has verses what is being reported. We need hard evidence to call her out during her next visit to court. Taxes. Hardly exciting."

Corvo waits for more details. When none come he signs. "Am I... robbing a bank?" 

"Diplomatically." Leon says jokingly. 

Burrows can't contain his scowl.

"All the money in the Empire belongs to the Empire, not to any one person..." Euhorn says. He coughs into his hand briefly before continuing. "Still, your discretion is most valuable." 

Corvo keeps his face blank. What has his life truly become?

"Is it only Leon and I?" Corvo asks.

"Smaller groups can infiltrate more carefully. My sister in law's estate is in Calton." Euhorn coughs again. "Leon will be there under the guise of visiting." 

Burrows continues. "The local court will see to him during his visit so this mission will appear to be casual rather than any sort of overt assault. Less attention that way. My informants will be available if needed." 

Corvo looks to Euhorn. "I thought the threat of attack has increased, why would you send both Leon and I both?" 

Burrows gives him a long look he isn't sure how to identify. "We have plenty of watchmen on guard. The Emperor will simply have to confine himself to the Tower until you both return."

Euhorn only nods. Corvo doesn't feel convinced, but also doesn't feel like he should press it.

"When are we leaving?" Corvo asks. Hopefully not too soon, he had only just agreed to stay in Dunwall. The part of him that was shaken by the stars wants to be near Jessamine rather than on a boat on the other side of the Isles." 

Leon responds: "We need a little over a week to prepare a ship and crew properly. So, as soon as that's finished, we'll head out."

"You can have access to the necessary documents in the meantime." Burrows says handing him a stack of letters and papers. "Spend this week brushing up on Letty's businesses, as well as the people and culture of Tyvia, if you can manage it."

"He'll manage just fine, Hiram." Euhorn says before coughing again. "Damn month of Ice. The cold always has its way with me."

\--

"Remind me why the sword can't be delivered like the clothing was?" Corvo signs, once again feeling out of place on the sidewalks of Drapers Ward.

"Well, Wesley and Wren have always insisted on it." Jessamine says smiling. "Even when I was younger they insisted on making sure that the person receiving the gift could name it and give it importance."

"So you're saying you received a sword?" Corvo asks a little confused. Could royalty enter the guard? Perhaps it would've only been for play... but these swords are apparently special...

Jessamine huffs a laugh. "I don't think my mother would've approved of a sword at all. No. I was gifted a bracelet, in the shape of two swans."

"And you named it... like you would name a sword?" Corvo asks still confused.

"That's right. My parents had it made once I had turned seven and didn't have any illnesses."

"So if you had gotten sick, they wouldn't have gotten you anything?" 

"I'm not sure... There was some old Oracular and Abbey tradition, that said if a child can go seven years with no major illnesses that they are to be important. Something about being fortified for the Trials of Aptitude." Jessamine chews her lip with worry. "Although I hardly knew it at the time, I was lucky I wasn't sniffed out by the blind sisters themselves."

Corvo had only heard tales of the Trials of Aptitude in passing. Some type of test for children to see who would be able to become 'brothers' or 'sisters' one day. It is still an odd concept for him. The Overseers weren't prominent when he was growing up like they are now in Karnaca. He remembers when they first set up their small recruitment office in the Dust District a few years after his father had passed and his sister had left. They seemed strict and scary at times, but they provided food and clothing as well.

His mother converted after being evicted from an apartment and needing a place to stay. They had been set up with a new home with an Overseer's help and never left after that. She would swear it was because of the Abbey's teachings and never stopped being devout. He wasn't so sure. He still remembers the way that same Overseer's gloved hand gripped his jaw before commenting that he was "too old with clear signs of previous infection". 

To this day, Corvo doesn't know what they were looking for. This is the first someone else has spoken of these trials to him... although Jessamine has gone quiet and contemplative just as he has. 

He asks her something else instead: "What did you name the bracelet?"

She looks back to him and gives him a soft smile. "Peacemaker."

"So even at the age of seven you were a compassionate little soul?" he signs grinning. "When I was seven I only cared for fishing and finding a building I could climb to the top of."

"Oh, so you think I'm compassionate?" she says giving him the type of look that makes his face heat up. He nods but looks ahead quickly.

She chuckles. "Well you would be wrong." Corvo looks back to her questioningly. "I was a little brat at that age. I only called it that because I thought it might give me the power to tell my parents when I needed peace from them."

Corvo sputters and laughs into his hand. 

"I'm serious. They would fight sometimes, and I would walk into their room unprompted with the bracelet pointed at them and say: 'Peacemaker is here and I command thee to stop!'" 

"You certainly tried to use it like a sword." Corvo signs delighted at the thought of a tiny Jessamine demanding things of the Emperor.

Jessamine laughs right back. "I suppose you're right."

Corvo doesn't think he's ever seen her wear a bracelet before. "Did you outgrow it? The bracelet I mean?"

She takes a deep breath and hums softly before answering: "No. After my mother had died, I threw it off the side of the Tower in a fit. I couldn't find it after that. So I would either be crying or getting mad at anything out of place."

She gives a little laugh, but it putters out. "I told you I was a brat."

Corvo pats her on the back gently before signing: "You were a child. Something sad happened. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I did that at the age of fourteen. I was hardly a child." Jessamine says.

"So when you look at a fourteen year old now you think of them as an adult?" Corvo signs confused at her harshness.

Jessamine watches his hand and replies softly: "No. I suppose you're right about that too." 

Corvo realizes her childhood was harsh in a way he's not sure he can wrap his mind around. He signs: "Be kind to yourself."

Jessamine only manages to give a small smile before she refocuses and points ahead of them. "That's Wren there."

Wren is a much older woman who has a darker complexion than Corvo and is about two heads shorter. Her hair is grey and cropped close. 

"About time you showed up little Jessamine!" Corvo watches has her smile widens with wrinkles and she beckons them closer. "Wesley just finished stropping the blade. She's very proud of this one."

They all walk inside of a patio space filled with tools greased with use. It smells of hot iron and the heat of a nearby forge comes at Corvo in waves. In the corner stands Wesley who was taller, as pale as Jessamine, and just as old as Wren. She turns around when she hears them enter.

"There you are." her voice is gruff, but pleasantly paced with ease. "You must be Corvo."

He nods making sure Jessamine is watching before he signs.

"Thank you for taking the time to make the sword. It's the best here in Dunwall I'm told."

"In the Isles I'd say!" Wren says playfully. "Watch this."

She walks closer to Wesley and opens a drawer on one of the many workbenches. As Wesley unsheathes the sword to hold it horizontally, Wren pulls a piece of parchment from the drawer and simply drops it onto the blade. The paper falls neatly to the ground in two pieces with no resistance on the blade at all.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Jessamine says stepping closer.

"It is. Wesley has a talent for the finishing touches-" Wren says.

"While Wren can fortify any metal. As if she had the Outsider's hands instead of her own." Wesley finishes.

"The Outsider wishes he had my hands." Wren says smug.

"What metal did you use on this one?" Corvo signs.

"We heard you were Serkonan, and we happened to have some Inconel sourced from the Cullero pass on hand." Wren says excitedly as Wesley hands off the sword to Corvo. "It's light weight and can be sharpened easily. I've refined it with locally sourced iron as well so there's no chance of it breaking."

Corvo removes the sword from the sheath and it is very light, but not so much so that it lacks balance with the hilt. Only one side has a blade which is very different from the normally two sided swords that the guard is supplied with. 

She must hear his thoughts, because Wesley pipes in: "We heard how you had disarmed that guard rather than kill him. That's rather odd coming from a watchman, so we thought one sided blade would suit you. As if to say 'there is an option for mercy with me.'"

Corvo smiles as he handles the blade skillfully. He tests out the weight and lets the sword move through standard forms he was taught in the grand guard. He notices Jessamine staring at his motions her mouth making a little 'o'. He sheaths the sword smoothly before signing: 

"It's fantastically made. I can't wait to try it out. With mercy of course. Thank you." 

Wren laughs, then says: "The only thing that remains is that you name it. Now that you've seen it and held it, what do you think?"

He runs his hand over the polished wood of the hilt before signing: "Honor Bound"

As Jessamine says the words aloud, he watches as her face goes soft.


	14. Playful Swords and Misplaced Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of Ice Day 17, 1816

Corvo moves smoothly from one foot to the next in the low light of the setting sun. Jessamine watches as Corvo's eyes dart from feet to hands in preparation for blows that he smoothly avoids. A combination of deflecting counters with his sword and simply letting the other guard's weight follow through their attacks and Corvo out maneuvers Alec, Gavin, and Maurus simultaneously.

At a certain point all four are out of breath and their panting is all that can be heard by the little audience that has gathered in the courtyard. Corvo hasn't disarmed them yet though, and that was the bet. Jessamine arrived too late to the show to participate in the first pool of bets, but she managed to snag a seat beside Kho on a nearby bench. 

Her father had granted Corvo a full weeks worth of rest from court and rounds to prepare for the trip up north. Not that he has rested much at all. Most days he can be found in one of the libraries around the Tower, but today he had asked for sparing practice and got some of his fellow Watchmen so irritated they started digging into their own pockets.

Corvo is taking practiced breaths and shifting his weight carefully as he observes the others. Alec wore himself out the fastest and is visibly more sweaty that the others, but is also twice as big as Corvo. Jessamine wonders if it would be wise to disarm the man quickly before he catches his breath? Or perhaps Maurus who is closer to Corvo's size but slower.

Apparently, Corvo chooses Gavin. He rushes the man who puts all of his weight on the balls of his toes in preparation for the impending blow. Corvo stops short and grabs Gavin's collar to pull him forward. Gavin looses balance and shouts before hitting the ground. Corvo quickly snatches Gavin's sword from his hand and uses it to catch an incoming blow from Maurus. The swords are locked for a brief moment before Corvo is able to overpower Maurus and push him back. Maurus balances himself while Corvo moves to put some distance between himself and the other two men. Corvo discards Gavin's sword before adjusting his grip on his own. Alec hasn't moved much but is watching carefully. 

Maurus leaps at Corvo again and pulls the back of his uniform in an attempt to throw him off balance. Jessamine watches as Corvo smirks before allowing himself to fall into the pull, landing on his back in a fetal position of sorts before kicking the pommel of Maurus' sword causing it to fly from his hand and clatter on the ground. Jessamine hears a few groans from the guards nearby. Quite a few of them won't be winning bets today.

It's only Alec left and he seems to have caught his breath now. Corvo is back on his feet just as Alec starts talking: "You're a slippery little man. Like a fish."

Corvo cocks an eyebrow but doesn't loose his focus or footwork. 

"Know what I did before guard work Corvo?" Alec says with a grin before taking two easy strides to put his arms firmly around Corvo's arms and waist. Corvo attempts to move back but has lost his breath to the point he is only able to move half a step before being caught. Jessamine watches as Alec's grip tightens and Corvo struggles to keep a hold onto his sword. 

"A fishmonger." Alec says laughing and squeezing a bit tighter. Corvo struggles and a small whine falls out of his mouth. Alec is watching him carefully. 

"Do fishmongers squeeze fish to death?" Jessamine asks Kho. 

"I don't think they do but I'm questioning knowledge of the profession as we speak." Kho says laughing a bit but keeping her focus on the fight. 

"You can drop the sword anytime." Alec says smug.

Corvo gives him an odd look before a grin appears on his face. 

"What are you smil-" Alec is cut off as Corvo bites at his lips in a rough approximation of a kiss. 

Well. Corvo seems to be getting comfortable with his fellow guards at least.

The yard is quiet except for the clattering of a sword as it hits the cobblestone.

Alec is bright red in the face as he lets go. He puts his hand over his mouth. Scandalized. Corvo holds up his sword, still in hand, and grins wide. Alec looks to the ground where his own had fallen. The watchmen groan almost in unison at the loss. 

Jessamine is trying not to laugh, but Kho is hollering with it. 

"Alec! I have questions about the details of fish mongering." Kho says bounding up to the man who only just recovered from the shock of it. "Do you always get handsy with the fish? Or just the cute ones?" 

Alec huffs a laugh and waves her off. "I wasn't expecting that." he turns his attention to Corvo. 

"You'll have to beat me fairly next time." 

"You'll have to use your sword next time." Corvo signs smiling.

Alec nods before giving Corvo's shoulder a firm pat before walking off. Maybe still a little sore about the loss but not wanting to show it, Jessamine thinks.

Jessamine gets up to stand beside Kho while Corvo seems to have just noticed she was there. 

"You shouldn't use all of your secret moves in one sitting, Corvo." She jokes playfully and pointing to the remaining guards, now passing out the winnings. "They're going to be desperate to beat you now."

"She right." Kho supplies in agreement. "These are a bored bunch Corvo. I've seen them make score cards for blowing smoke."

"Blowing smoke?" he signs.

"Yeah, they'll have contests for blowing different shapes and such. Poor Gavin did it so much he got sick all over my skiff. We've been friends ever since." she says fondly.

"Didn't know you could blow... shapes?" Corvo signs confusion on his features. "You'll have to show me."

"Speaking of smoke..." Jessamine pipes in. "Did you get my gift?" 

Kho lights up. "Oh yes. The perfect excuse to break it in too. Come on, I'll show you."

\--

The ride on the skiff is short lived as the courier ship is anchored only a few minutes away from the Tower. Corvo wonders if Kho has a living space here in Dunwall or if she only lives on board. He'll have to ask later as she has been talking the whole way to the ship. 

"It's a very fancy gift, but also very heavy." she says getting the skiff close enough to board to the ship. 

"When I ordered the thing I thought it'd be delivered too." Jessamine says a little displeased.

"Well, it was. Here. To the deck. Had the haul the thing to my quarters though. Didn't imagine they'd get that heavy."

The three of them make their way on board and down inner corridors to Kho's quarters. It is modest in size and she has decorated it with old sails that drap along the wall, more pillows than any one person needed, a few candles, her cot, and a small shelf with collectibles and decorative tins. Dead in the middle of the room; a hookah.

"Home sweet home." She says laying out in her cot and throwing a few pillows on the ground for them to sit on. 

"What no letters?" Corvo signs before sitting down. 

"No. Absolutely no letters. No packages. I don't even have a pen in here." Kho says. "All of that is in another room locked down tight where I don't have to think about it." 

Jessamine takes a moment to sit down. She bites her lip and looks around taking things in and distinctly not saying anything. Maybe this isn't what she expected when coming aboard. 

"Ah the coals! Be right back." Kho says before dashing off to another part of the ship.

"Are you okay?" Corvo signs.

Jessamine gives him a soft smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't realize the ship would be so small."

"You're used to bigger huh?" he asks trying to be playful.

"Yes. It must be hard living on board a ship so much... Remind me to invite her to town when she visits."

Corvo nods and bumps her shoulder with his own. She huffs a laugh and gives him a questioning look.

"Do you normally kiss men when fighting?" she asks innocently. "That was the first time I've seen such a maneuver."

"I kiss men when I feel like it." Corvo signs with a shrug. "Wasn't sure if it would work, but ... it turned out all right."

"You should be careful. Not all of those in the Watch will respond like Alec did." Jessamine says suddenly cautious.

"What do you mean?" Corvo asks.

"I mean, some of these men come from founding families who would ... look down on such things." 

Corvo is genuinely confused. "Because I'm Serkonan or something?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Jessamine says quietly. Suddenly the rocking of the boat and the soft crash of waves becomes evermore present to him as he waits on her to elaborate.

"Dating people who aren't ... compatible... so to speak-" Jessamine says cringing. "Is seen as a betrayal for some families. Some are less strict than others but- I only bring it up because-"

Kho comes back bringing hot coals in a covered metal pan. She puts it down and looks under her cot. 

"Ah where is it?" she says before leaving the room again.

Corvo gives a little laugh at her antics but looks to Jessamine again who is chewing on her lip. He lifts his brows as if to say: "Because why?"

"When I was younger, I think seventeen, I attended a local masquerade for the first time. I didn't realize they'd be so forward..."

Corvo notices she is blushing deeply and he waits for her to continue. 

"What about a masquerade?" Kho asks coming through the door again, now holding her signature box of tobacco.

Jessamine lets out a little sigh. "Oh it's nothing."

"You sure? It was sounding like it was about to get interesting."

"It was about to get... sad. Lets talk about something else."

Kho is giving her a calculating looks but shrugs it off quickly. "Well, let's get out the good stuff then shall we."

Kho pulls out a hand full of pulped white leaf tobacco and begins carefully assembling the necessary parts of the hookah. She places the coals she brought in earlier and places them on top of the covered leaves and they wait for the heat to settle in. 

"Hey Corvo, not to rain on a nice day, but you should be careful kissing any men from property owning families. Plenty of them have fish hooks up their ass about it."

"Told you." Jessamine says with a shrug.

Corvo still has a hard time wrapping his head around the concept. Even the Duke of Serkonos is said to have a man as a lover. Also what in the void does... "compatible" mean? People in Dunwall are, once again, very strange to him. 

Hey waves his hands in an approximation of meaning "Fine."

Both Kho and Jessamine huff a laugh at him, but don't press further. 

When the hookah is ready Kho takes the first drag and Corvo watches in awe as she creates multiple circles of smoke from her mouth. Well practiced little puffs that she's very pleased about. 

"I can only do a few tricks. Get Maurus in here and he'll make a ship." 

"That's a lie." Corvo signs in disbelief. 

"What other tricks?" Jessamine says with her eyes wide and leaning forward. 

Corvo can't help but grin at her. 

"How about you get some too." Kho says chuckling.

Jessamine takes the hose and breaths in the smoke. She has done this before it would seem. She holds the smoke in for a moment and Corvo can't help but look at her lips and she exhales. When she hands him the hose he forces his eyes away. Hopefully the white leaf tobacco will calm him down. 

The effects are quick enough and not over whelming. Just calming. 

When it is Kho's turn again she does a trick where she blows smoke from her nose and mouth at the same time. Corvo is sure he'd choke if he tried that. Jessamine claps, clearly pleased. 

After a few more tricks Corvo's head goes heavy. He has worn himself out with the sparring session and the smoke is now doing him in. He moves to lay down and signs politely as he can for Jessamine to move over. Jessamine registers slowly what he is trying to say before shifting to make room for him. As he tries to move he hears her say: "You can lay your head here if you like." 

When he looks over she is patting her thigh. He doesn't want to think too critically about any potential meaning, and instead scoots forward enough to rest his head on her offered leg. She wastes no time in gently stroking his hair from his face. He sighs contentedly, like a cat who got the warmest spot in the sun.

Jessamine rests her hand in his hair before picking up conversation with Kho again.

"That's quite a lot of pearls. Where did those come from?" Jessamine asks pointing to a handful of white and pink rivercrust pearls sitting nearby in a decorative tin.

Kho looks to the pearls and shrugs. "These were a gift of sorts from woman from up north. Apparently, there is a stretch of land off the coast of Calton that is home to a whole pools full of rivercrusts. Although those crusts are much larger than anything found in a river. The pearls are said to be so heavy with the local ore they sink to the ocean floor making getting them stupidly expensive."

Calton? That's convenient. Corvo tries to focus on the conversation rather than doze off as his brain desperately desires to. 

Kho lifts the tin that makes a dozen little clatters as she shift through it. She pulls one out and places it on the floor. "Here watch." she says before stomping on the pearl with the heel of her boot. The pearl crushes easily. Corvo watches as she picks it up and shows Jessamine the pieces. 

"How odd." Jessamine supplies. "It's hollow."

"Yep. Apparently, the ore is disappearing from the surrounding waters and the pearls are somehow getting air inside of them. They float to the surface." Kho doesn't sound pleased.

"So when you say 'gift', you mean?" Jessamine asks. 

"I mean some local promised me two thousand coin worth of pearls in exchange for delivering something that would get less scrutiny on royal transport."

"Ah. What was the cargo?"

"A whale skeleton. The Overseers are strict on imports here so getting it on board this ship would've been less hassle than waiting on the paper work for other ships. It was for someone's personal collection or something. I didn't see the harm in it, so I agreed."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, I took the pearls to get exchanged for coin since I was already in town. The local fence laughed in my face and told me how the value of these pearls had dropped in the area and he could give me thirty coin at best. It wasn't enough to cover the cost of getting it on-board so I left the bones at the docks and kept the valueless pearls for my trouble."

Corvo hears and feels Jessamine laugh. 

"Wonder if Alfreda has been impacted by such things." Jessamine says mildly petting Corvo's hair affectionately.

Corvo remembers the woman and he lets a cascade of giggles come from his mouth and he presses his face into the fabric of Jessamine's pants. Her right hand curls around his scalp gently. 

"Alfreda Tilcott? Sure it's not nice news for her..." Kho supplies giving them an odd look. "What's so funny about it though?" 

"The woman likes to make a game of hiding pearls up her pants for fun... but I didn't tell you that." Jessamine says. 

"Oh?" Kho says coyly. "What are the rules?" 

Corvo looks up to Jessamine and notices how she has become flush. 

"Well ah, supposedly..." Jessamine starts slowly before picking up one of the pearls from the tin with her free hand. "She will hide them in her clothes and-" Corvo is suddenly awake as he watches her drop the pearl down the front of her blouse. "if you approach her with a correct guess, she'll give you the opportunity to find it." 

Corvo hears Kho move closer next to them and his own face begins to heat up.

"Is that right? Where does she put the pearl if she wants a kiss?" Kho says low and close. 

Jessamine is biting her lip as she grabs one of the pearls and puts it in her mouth. Corvo takes an inhale of breath as she sticks her tongue out with the pearl resting on top. 

"Alright little Empress-" Kho says with her eyes on the pearl. "Am I allowed to take a guess?" 

Jessamine pulls her tongue back and removes the pearl from her mouth. Looking away she makes a disappointed sigh before responding: "I'm not sure that's wise. A nice thought though."

Kho is quiet for a moment then lets out a long exhale. She sits back giving Jessamine space, before finally asking: "What's so unwise about it?"

"The Empress part." Jessamine says quietly and removing her hand from Corvo's hair. "I'm sorry."

"I won't tattle on you, you know?" Kho says gently. "I'm not going to force it either, so you just ah - hang onto those okay?"

All playfulness gone and now withdrawn, Jessamine nods but continues to look away from them. Corvo lifts his head to look at her and she moves away. Corvo looks to Kho who seems less disappointed and more concerned.

"Would you like to go back to the Tower now?" Kho asks gently.

"Yes-" Jessamine says finally looking at her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have -" 

"Hey hey it's alright." Kho says soothingly. "I get it. We'll still be friends if you say no okay?" 

Jessamine looks like she's on the verge of tears now. Corvo can only begin to imagine what's going on in her head over something as simple as a kiss. She nods and the trio make their way back to the skiff.

The ride to the Tower is quiet and dark. Corvo is sure to watch Jessamine carefully. He wasn't expecting any of this and he's not sure if she was either. 

Jessamine requests that they dock at the housing district in front of the Tower rather than at the water gate. Kho doesn't ask why. She simply maneuvers the skiff to the docks.

The tension eases a bit when Jessamine gathers Kho into a quick hug. "Be safe in your travels."

Kho smiles and nods before leaving back to the boat.

On their walk back to the front gates of the Tower, Jessamine seems to have calmed down. 

He's trying to piece together what's just transpired and decides to sign: "What happened at that masquerade?" 

Jessamine stops in the street to watch his hands move and take a calming breath.

"I found myself in the company of another young woman. We found ourselves a bed for the evening. She was... she was so nice to me." Jessamine says distractedly. "What I didn't know is that the bed belonged to the mistress of the house. I also didn't know that the woman I was sleeping with, was her maid."

Corvo attempts to reach out to her as a few tears slip from her eyes. She pushes him off gently while shaking her head. "When the mistress and her lover found us, she yelled and threw me from the room by my hair. The woman - her mask fell off. She wasn't supposed to be there. I was locked outside of the room while they beat her senseless Corvo and I-" Jessamine take a moment to wipe her face. "I didn't do anything. I just sat by the door and listened. I was afraid if I revealed who I was or drew attention to myself it would've only made it worse. For her. For me. So I didn't do anything."

Her voice is shaking with anger and her hands are covering her face by this time. Corvo desperately wants to hold her. Make it better somehow. This is not an easy thing to heal. He waits instead. The streets are quiet and most residents are sure to be asleep.

"I sat there, like a coward, and when she was finally kicked out of the room, she ran right by me. I tried to catch her but she knew her way around better and slipped past. I was never able to find her so I just, went back to the Tower."

Jessamine begins walking again and Corvo follows. "I won't do it."

Corvo looks to her. "Do what?" 

"I won't have other people hurt on my behalf."

Corvo doesn't know what to say.

\--

Jessamine doesn't leave her room the next day. Sick apparently. Corvo's gut twists with concern throughout the day. He stays in a study nearby her room to read over some books he picked up about environmental differences can do to rivercrust pods. She doesn't come out. 

By the time evening has rolled around, he sees Margery carrying a tray of food. He waves her over. 

"Who's food is that?" he signs.

Margery looks puzzled by his hands. "Um. I'm sorry - I'm not sure what you mean." 

Corvo decides to just point towards the food and then Jessamine's door with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh yes! This is for Lady Jessamine. What did you-"

Corvo points towards himself and then the food and mimes himself walking with it. Margery chuckles.

"Yes, here. You take it to her." she says before depositing the food to his care.

Corvo nods his thanks and goes to knock on Jessamine's door.

"Come in." he hears her say passively.

He opens the door slowly and peeks inside ready to remove himself if she needs.

"Corvo?" 

He lifts the food through the door so she she can see it. 

"Well, come inside." she says.

Corvo enters and takes the room in for the first time. It's predictably lavish in design but certainly less gaudy that other areas of the Tower. There is a trunk, a desk with various papers and types of inks, a harp, a lit fireplace and a small table and chairs where untouched food from earlier in the day is present. There are a few landscape paintings on the walls and a small silvergraph by her bedside. The lights are down low except for a few candles and fire. 

She is currently situated in a four post bed with pillowy covers that she is very much lost in. He can only see the top of her face and her mused hair. 

He sets the food down and moves a bit closer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain?" he signs insistently.

"I - I will be alright. I just had a lot to think about. That's all." 

"Alright..." he still hasn't thought of anything to say. Not really. "Come to any conclusions?"

"Not really." she says. 

"You know it wasn't right... What happened, I mean." he signs hoping that it helps. He remembers his mother telling him that when he lost his tongue. There's only so much words can do. She looks at him questioningly and waits. He moves closer.

"You can't be responsible for everything."

"No but I could've done something." her voice prickles with anger. "What authority do you have to absolve me of anything?"

This is the harshest she's ever spoken to him. "None. I just ... want you to believe it."

He can see her eyes soften as she turns over in the bed and away from him. 

"That's just not who I get to be. Do you really think you can just come in here and treat this like a sword fight? Just disarm me and suddenly it goes away? Go make such bets in the yard." 

Why is she being this way? He makes his way to the other side of the bed so he's in her line of sight. "Please. Don't try to misunderstand me. I don't think I can solve this, but I just want to be sure you're alright." 

She sits up and Corvo realizes the full length of her hair and that she is only in a small shift and shorts. "I will be alright. I must be." She gets up and walks over to her desk. "Is this all you wanted to speak of?" 

Corvo stares at her hard. A part of it clicks for him. A small part. 

"I'll be leaving for Calton soon."

"I know."

"Of course. So you're coming then?" 

She looks at him and smiles. "Am I becoming predictable?"

"It makes more sense than Leon."

"It's true. Me visiting my aunt is a lot less conspicuous than a man she doesn't like coming for a visit."

"He can still barely walk too."

"True." Jessamine paces the length of her desk. "Are you trying to keep an eye on me Corvo?"

"Yes." he says this bluntly and with his chin up. No need to be shy about his intentions.

She walks closer to him now. "I will speak to my father about it." She reaches up and pushes a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry for my words. You don't deserve that. Thank you." She gives one last swipe of her thumb over his ear before turning away. "I still need the rest of the day for myself. Please leave."

He reaches for her hand to give it a gentle squeeze. She looks to him and he nods before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me a bisexual: time to make it gay
> 
> Sorry for the homophobia, was really debating if I wanted to include it but I really liked the way this turned out ... so here it is.  
> I don't plan on it being a big part of the narrative, but seeing how it would intersect with class and region seemed interesting enough to include a hint of.


End file.
